Between Lies
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: Dangerous missions; arranged marriages; love triangles. Juvia's life as a princess turns out to be far more interesting than she'd expected. Finding herself engaged to none other than Zeref, she struggles with old feelings once Gray returns. With everyone's lives at stake, will she choose to follow her heart? (Gruvia/Zeref x Juvia/Stingyu) (minor Jerza/Gale) (Alvarez Arc) (Part 2)
1. Masks

**Hello, everyone! How're you all doing?**

 **I am super excited now that I'm finally posting this story! It's been in my head for ages and I am really glad I've managed to finally write it down.**

 **I'm sure many of you have wondered about a Gruvia Royal AU or maybe even wrote it. Well, this one will surely be a lot different.**

 **A few things you should know before reading this chapter:**

 **1-This story is a sequel to Between Identities, so most events that took place there will be important/mentioned.**

 **2-The main ships in this story will be Gruvia and Stingyu, but you can count on some Gajevy and Jerza too.**

 **3-This story will follow the events of the final season, so there might be SPOILERS. **

**4-Mature content and scenes with violence and death will be included** **in some chapters** **. (hence why it's T-rated)**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Crocus, April X792**

Juvia Lockser arrived at the palace around 10 am, escorted by Colonel Arcadios. He placed his helmet on her so she wouldn't be recognized, knowing it was best. They entered the grand doors and followed the corridors until the king's office, where he was currently sitting on the couch while looking at his ex wife's painting.

"Father?" Juvia called in a low whisper and he immediately stood up.

"Juliet. Are you alright?" He'd been worried, seeing as she'd decided to only use the earrings in case of an emergency.

"No, I'm not." She decided not to lie while removing the helmet.

"What happened?" Toma motioned towards the couch and she walked towards it, sitting down with a sigh.

While he excused Arcadius with a nod, she explained what had happened. "Gray left me."

"He did what?" The king yelled, now angry.

"I don't know why, but I can't help but feel like he's been pretending everything was okay." She sighed, trying to hold back tears. "Maybe he never forgave me for what I did and was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to get revenge."

"That bastard!" Toma shook his head, disbelief crossing his face. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay." Juvia gave a small smile. "Once he was gone, it put things into perspective. I realised that I was foolish to reject my real family."

He smiled and took her hand in his. "I'm glad you've decided to join us, but is that truly what you want?"

It took her a while to answer, but once she looked at the painting of her mother and then back to the kind man by her side, she knew. "I'm sure."

"Wonderful." Toma's smile brightened and he brought his arms around her for a hug, to which she replied.

Once they pulled apart, he stood up and extended a hand. "Come now, there is much to do."

"What exactly do I have to do?" Juvia wondered, a little afraid. She had no idea what becoming Princess Juliet truly meant when she'd made the decision.

"The first thing on our list is to tell Hisui. She's been occupied with a meeting today, but it should be finished by now." They linked arms and he led her towards Hisui's chambers, where a familiar person awaited.

* * *

Upon arriving there, Juvia could hear a familiar voice, but she wasn't sure who it belonged to. After the king knocked a few times and Hisui opened the door, she entered the large room.

"Oh, Juliet. I am so glad to see you." The jade haired princess wasted no time in hugging her tightly, clearly worried.

"Juliet?" There was a whisper, but they missed it.

"It's good to see you too." Juvia took comfort in her sister's arms and it actually made her feel a bit better.

"What happened? Did Gray do something?" Hisui asked as soon as they pulled apart and she noticed the former's somber face.

"He left me." Juvia said and her eyes widened.

"How dare he?" Anger immediately build inside her. "Abandoning my sister like that? He will pay."

"Sister?" Widened eyes stared at the two sisters.

"It wasn't his fault." Juvia defended the man she loved. "He just couldn't live with the person who killed his father anymore."

"That's no excuse." Hisui shook her head, but before she could say more, King Toma interfered.

"And who might you be?" He turned to the person that she'd previously been talking to.

"Yukino?" Juvia answered, staring at Sabertooth's mage in surprise.

"I called her because I needed to discuss a matter regarding the Celestial World." Hisui explained.

"I should go." Yukino said, realizing she shouldn't be there anymore.

"I'm afraid you cannot." King Toma shook his head, surprising all.

"What do you mean, father?" Hisui asked, confused.

"She heard too much and now she knows Juliet's true identity." He sighed. "She can't leave this palace."

"What?" Yukino looked between the three royals in confusion.

"That's ridiculous." Juvia said, shaking her head. "I don't mind that she knows."

"I don't think you understand, dear." Toma eyed her, determined. "No one can know who you are. In fact, once I announce your return as Juliet, we'll use a spell to conceal your identity so that not even your closest friends will realize you are actually Juvia Lockser."

"You didn't tell me about that." Juvia bit her lip, now unsure.

"It won't last forever." Hisui reassured her.

"Only until it's safe." The king said. "After all, Fairy Tail has many enemies, so if one of them were to find out that you are a member of Fiore's royal family, it might be dangerous for all of us."

"I'm not an enemy of Fairy Tail." Yukino joined in the conversation. "I mean, I was during the Games, but we're on good terms now. Aren't we?"

"Yes." Juvia nodded. "I trust Yukino."

"It doesn't matter." Toma was still unconvinced. "I can't take any risks, so she will have to stay here until further notice."

"So you're taking her hostage?" The water mage was incredulous.

"Nothing like that." Hisui shook her head. "She won't be put in prison or anything. She'll just have to stay in the castle." Turning to her somewhat friend, she offered a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Yukino."

"It's alright." The Sabertooth mage sighed. "I understand."

"We'll provide you with a comfortable life as long as you stay in the palace." King Toma assured her. "Anything you may need, you can ask our servants."

"My friends…I'd like to talk to them." He nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"You may send them a letter, which will be looked over by Darton, of course." Yukino sighed again. This was definitely not what she'd been expecting when Hisui had asked her to come to the palace.

* * *

Later that day, Juvia decided to pay Yukino a visit in the latter's newly arranged room. After knocking on the door a few times, it wasn't long before the celestial mage answered.

"I'm sorry." The water mage said as soon as she entered the room.

"It's not your fault." Yukino offered a smile.

"The last thing I wanted was to cause anyone harm, but…" She interrupted.

"It's okay, Juvia. I understand." Sighing, the bluenette looked around the room.

"Is it comfortable enough? Do you need anything?" Yukino shook her head.

"No, it's fine." Sensing her unhappiness, Juvia frowned.

"You don't seem fine." She pointed out. "What's bothering you?"

The celestial mage sighed."It's just…Sting and I were finally in a good place, but now that I'm here and can't talk to him anymore…"

"Oh. Were the two of you together?" The water mage wondered.

"Yes, actually." A blush colored Yukino's cheeks. Thinking about the day her relationship with Sting had finally taken the next step, she smiled.

* * *

 **October 7th, X791**

 _"Yukino, I wanted to say..." Sting approached her after the battle against Tartaros, during which she'd almost been killed by Mard Geer if it hadn't been for Rogue's quick thinking. *******_

 _She interrupted him. "I think I know." There was silence. "You do?"_

 _"I wasn't sure, which is why I never told you how I felt. But after what happened yesterday, I saw the way you reacted and I think you feel the same."_

 _"I do." Sting told her, suddenly looking guilty. "I'm sorry I waited so long, but I...I was scared you wouldn't want to be with me."_

 _"Why?" Yukino looked confused._

 _"After what I did...The games..." She understood._

 _"You still blame yourself, don't you?" He looked away._

 _"I shouldn't have let Master Jiemma do that to you." She shook her head before sighing._

 _"It's in the past, Sting. I've moved on from it. I've forgiven you and Rogue a long time ago." For a moment, a smile appeared on his face, but then it was replaced by a frown._

 _"I know, but there's also yesterday." Sting's pained eyes stared at her. "You got hurt because of me, you almost died. I don't know if I can get over that."_

 _"You can, you just have to let me help you." Yukino brought hand to his cheek. "We can heal our wounds together."_

 _"I don't know if I deserve to be with you." It was clear he wanted to, but she guessed that after almost losing her, he must be filled with doubt._

 _"Of course you do." She immediately said. "You've changed so much, just as you promised. You deserve to be happy."_

 _"You make me happy." Sting blushed, probably cursing himself for being so cheesy._

 _"I'm glad to hear that." Her hand was frozen on his cheek once they stared at each other for a few moments, lost in thought._

 _"I love you." Both said at the same time and their eyes widened before they burst into laughter._

 _"Look at that, perfect synchrony." Sting said while snaking his arms around her waist and bringing her close._

 _"I could get used to this." Yukino replied before they leant in for a long awaited kiss._

* * *

"Ohh, when did this happen?" Juvia eyed the blushing woman curiously.

"A few months ago." Yukino replied sheepishly.

"Aww that's so adorable!" The water mage was excited; she'd seen the chemistry between the two mages from the start.

"What about you and Gray Fullbuster?" Yukino asked, immediately regretting it upon remembering Juvia's earlier words.

"We're not together." The bluenette answered sorrowfully, sitting down on the white couch.

"Would you like to talk about it?" The celestial wizard asked, sincerely hoping she could help.

"Not really." The water mage shook her head. There was silence between for a few minutes, until Yukino broke it.

"So, I'm curious, what's it like to be a princess?" A small smile came upon Juvia's face.

She spent the rest of the afternoon talking about everything that had happened since the reveal and it felt nice. Yukino was a sweet girl and offered to help her with anything she needed while dismissing her constant apologies.

Later, as she went to bed, hoping to get some sleep before what was sure to be an eventful day, Juvia thought they might actually become good friends.

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

It took a while for things to calm down after king Toma revealed that his lost daughter had returned. Reporters from Sorcerer Weekly and other magazines didn't stop coming to the palace, asking to interview princess Juliet.

While at first the royals managed to chase them away, it soon became impossible to avoid it. Therefore, Toma instructed Juvia on how to answer their questions and they formulated a new backstory for her before placing the spell that would make her unrecognizable.

A crown marking appeared on her shoulder and, per her request, its removal would cause the spell to be lifted.

Though she understood the importance of hiding her identity as Fairy Tail's water mage, Juvia wanted to have an option in case she saw Gray again. Even after he had abandoned her, she wasn't ready to say goodbye and if he returned, she wouldn't hide who she was.

Soon after the interviews were made and her face became the cover of every magazine in Fiore, king Toma declared that there would be a royal ball in her honor.

Still apprehensive about becoming a princess, Juvia found herself dressed in an elegant silver gown, hair tied in a high ponytail and silver heels on her feet. She stood above the ballroom, staring at the colourful people dancing and chatting with nervousness.

In her hands was a silver mask, since her father had decided on a masked ball to make things interesting.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" She turned to the left and spotted Hisui, dressed in a lovely dark green gown with same colour mask. "Your first ball."

"More like terrifying." The bluenette answered, feeling her stomach churn with anxiety.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have fun." Fiore's crown princess smiled. "You might even find someone to dance with."

"I don't think so." Juvia sighed. "It's only been a month, I am definitely not ready to move on."

"Who said anything about moving on?" Hisui shook her head. "All I'm saying is you could have some fun tonight."

Juvia looked back towards the party and bit her lip. She _did_ love to dance. "After all, that's what parties are all about."

"I've never been to a royal party before." She admitted.

"It's not that different from a normal one." Hisui said. "All you have to do is smile, dance and chat with people."

"I don't know anyone here." Surveying the room, she found Yukino standing near the chocolate fountain, but other than that, there were no familiar faces.

"Well, you won't get to know them from up here." Fiore's crown princess pointed out.

"You're right." With a sigh, Juvia decided it was no use to hide anymore. This was her party, after all.

Thus she slowly descended the stairs, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks once all eyes were on her. Ignoring the stares, she marched towards the chocolate fountain, intending on speaking to Yukino.

Unfortunately, she was unused to wearing such a long gown and ended up tripping.

Embarrassed, she tried to regain balance, but it was futile. Only when a hand suddenly grabbed hers and she was pulled upright did she manage to stand.

"Thank you." She gratefully turned to the stranger, who smiled.

"Of course." His voice sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure where from. "It's always an honor to rescue a beautiful lady."

Juvia blushed once more at the compliment, while letting go of his hand. "I should keep going, my friend's waiting for me."

He followed her gaze towards where Yukino was standing. "I see. I was hoping to ask for a dance, but I assume you're not interested."

Juvia was going to say no, she really was. She had no interest in dancing with someone she'd just met, even less so soon after losing Gray.

However, Hisui left her no choice once she approached them. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a dance." The princess winked before slightly pushing the water mage, causing the latter to fall again.

Once more, the strange man saved her by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you alright?"

Pressured by Hisui's determined gaze, Juvia found her protests fading away. "Yes." Clearing her throat, she uttered words she'd never imagined herself saying to anyone but Gray. "I would love to dance with you."

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Did you enjoy the scenes with Juvia and her family?**

 **What about Yukino's addition? Poor girl's stuck in the castle now, but that doesn't mean it won't be fun.**

 **Besides, who said Sting would be just fine with her being away? ;)**

 **Lastly, who do you think Juvia's savior is?**

 **PS:** _ *******_ **The Stingyu flashback has been taken from another of my stories, Demos, since I'm writing their relationships as it was there. **

**For those who haven't read it (I know it's hella long), here's what you need to know: After the Games, Yukino rejoins Sabertooth and Sting, already knowing he's in love with her, gives her time to readjust. During the war against Tartaros, Mard Geer almost kills her (she was present throughout the entire fight) and Sting realizes he can't keep his feelings hidden anymore. Hence he decides to confess once it's over, and they get together.**

 **Next chapter: Revealed. It's time for the masks to be removed and for the truth to be unveiled once two unexpected guests appear on the palace, one of which has a very interesting _proposal_. **

**Think we can try 6 reviews by February 6th?**


	2. Revealed

**Good morning, dearest readers!**

 **Wow, I am impressed! Way to keep me excited, you guys!**

 **Your amazing response to the first chapter almost made up for the fact that I've been sick for the past few days.**

 **I haven't done much writing lately because of that, but thankfully I already have a few chapters written.** **Most of them, in fact.** **(this means that updates will be fast, so you're welcome)**

 **As a fanfic writer, the most important thing to me is communicating. I love reading your responses/reactions and talking to you about the story. So feel free to PM me if you ever want to chat.**

 **Speaking of chatting, let me reply to your comments:**

 **lady lutka: I'm glad you think this idea has great potential. I thought the same when I first came up with it and I can only hope that you'll enjoy the way I've written it. 😊**

 **Allie: Thanks, darling. 😉 Consider this chapter a reward for passing all of your exams (hopefully). Also, I loved your reaction the most. 😂**

 **MasterGildarts: I've missed your comments since it's been a while. Poor Yukino indeed, but not for long. Let's just say that she won't be alone for long.😏**

 **Also, I think everyone will be kicking themselves for not guessing who Juvia's savior is. (I thought it was so obvious, but apparently not.)**

 **Ms. Guest: Worry not, Invel will play a role in this story and him and Juvia will definitely meet at some point. 😉**

 **introvertedlover2: Good guessing, but I'm afraid you're wrong. 😕**

 **gaby1919: Thanks a lot! It makes me happy to know that you've enjoyed the prequel and this story so far. I have so many ideas for this that I've even thought of another sequel, so I guess this tale will never end. 😅**

 **Guest: Thanks a lot! You're the first person to have ever commented on my ability to catch the readers' attention and I thank you for that. This is the story I felt would be most popular amongst Gruvia fans, and so far I am right.**

 **You'll see about Sting very soon and Juvia's savior will be revealed in the end of this chapter.**

 **Guest 2: Loved your comment. 😍 Well, if it were Gray or Lyon, don't you think Juvia would've instantly recognized their voices? Good guess with Sting, I suppose we'll see…**

 **Guest 3: lol your comment was hilarious. 😂 There's no need to worry, neither Gray nor Lyon will be present at this party.**

 **Star197: Glad you love this. I'm always writing more. 😉**

 **Wow, that was super long. Time to move on to the actual story.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Crocus, April X792**

Dressed in a light green dress and wearing a golden mask, Yukino was watching people dancing with a sad look upon her face when all of sudden there was a familiar voice. "What does a guy have to do to be noticed around here?"

"Sting?" She immediately turned to her right, finding her boyfriend wearing the same dark blue suit from the Grand Banquet and a mask of the same color.

"Hey, babe." He smirked. "I've been standing here trying to catch your attention for a while. Why are you so distracted?"

"What are you even doing here?" She was confused. "This party's only for…"

"Crocus' higher class, I know." Sting shrugged, smiling slyly. "Rufus knows people."

"You really shouldn't be here." Yukino shook her head, anxiously looking around the room.

"Seriously?" He frowned. "I thought you'd be happier to see me, considering it's been two weeks."

"I'm sorry. I am happy to see you." She gave him a small smile. "It's just…"

"What? What's going on, Yukino?" Truth be told, he had been freaking out ever since she'd sent that message stating she'd need to stay longer in the palace to complete her mission.

"I can't tell you." Yukino sighed.

"Don't you trust me?" Hurt crossed his face.

"Of course I do." She brought a hand to cup his cheek. "This is just…I can't."

Sting was about to press her more, but then she was leaning in and pressing her lips against his. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close, kissing her eagerly.

Once they pulled apart, both breathless, he prepared to ask again. "I love you so much." Yukino said, catching him off guard.

"Then why are you keeping things from me?" She frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you about this mission." Sting sighed.

They always told each other everything, that's the whole reason why their relationship had worked out so well over the past few months. Thus he figured if she was withholding information now, it must be a life-or-death matter.

"Can you promise me that you won't do anything stupid?" He pleaded after contemplating for a few moments.

"Yes, I promise." Yukino smiled and he decided to let it go. _For now_.

"Okay. I trust you." Nodding slightly, Sting offered a smile. "Now, what do you say we show these nobles how it's really done?" He motioned towards the multiple people in the dance floor and she smiled.

"I'd love that." The celestial mage accepted his hand and they spent the next few hours dancing, chatting and making up for the past two weeks.

Their minds were taken off Yukino's current mission, both unaware that it would soon become much more dangerous.

* * *

"So, what is your name?" Juvia asked while the strange man led her across the dance floor.

She had to admit, he was quite handsome, with kind eyes and messy black hair. He was also very familiar, but she still couldn't make out where she knew him from. Maybe she didn't and her mind was just making things up.

"I'd rather keep that a secret." He smiled, charming. "I've come to discover that it's more fun that way."

"So mysterious." She smiled, though this did raise a red flag.

"I simply don't appreciate the name my parents have given me." The man explained before twirling her.

"I didn't even know the name my parents had given me until recently." Juvia said without thinking.

"Sounds interesting." He raised a brow. "Why not?"

"Oh, I just…" She really didn't want him to know that she was Juliet for some reason. "I never met them. I was raised by my aunt and she gave me a different name."

"Fascinating." Something told her that he knew this explanation to be false. "And which name did your aunt give you?"

"I'd rather keep it a secret as well." She smirked, catching him by surprise.

"Using my words against me. Clever." Her partner praised, and she shrugged.

"You shouldn't have kept your name a secret, because now you will never know mine." He contemplated this for a second.

"I suppose, I don't have a problem with that." He twirled her again, bringing her close. "After all, we're just two strangers sharing a dance."

"That sounds poetic." She laughed, but upon noticing just how close they were, became uncomfortable.

"Poetry is the most romantic of arts, don't you think?" His face was inches away from hers and for a moment she worried he might try to kiss her.

If he did, she wouldn't reply. She'd push him away because her heart still belonged to Gray.

"Juliet." Looking to her left, the bluenette spotted her father. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time."

Nodding, Juvia disentangled herself from the stranger's arms, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

"It's alright." He smiled back. "I'm certain that I will see you again."

She almost rolled her eyes at his cheesy words, but suddenly he had grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. After pressing a soft kiss to it, he bowed to the king before turning around and walking away.

"Who was that?" Toma stared at his back, suspicious.

"I have no idea." Juvia shrugged, looking away from the mysterious stranger.

Once she followed her father towards the throne, preparing herself for the speech she was supposed to give, she wondered if she might actually see him again.

* * *

 **Avatar**

Gray Fullbuster sighed, staring at the empty walls in frustration. _One month_. It had already been a whole month since the last time that he had seen Juvia.

He could remember exactly what she had been wearing on their last conversation and what she had said to him just before he'd left to meet Erza. _"Don't forget to get us some caramade franks on your way back."_

He had replied with a simple "Yeah, I will.", but it had been a lie. He had neither gotten the caramade franks nor come back to their shared house.

His stomach churned as it always did when he thought about all the promises he had broken, which included pretty much anything he ever promised her.

Because he had _betrayed_ her. Abandoned her against all logic and though he knew it had been necessary, that didn't make him feel less guilty about it.

"Damn it!" He punched the wooden table, breaking it entirely.

"Is something wrong, Gray?" That annoying voice he couldn't ignore. _Briar_.

"I'm all good, Briar." Gray quickly tried to make it look as if everything was normal, but she wasn't stupid.

"My, you've completely destroyed that poor table." She smirked. "What did it ever do to you?"

"Are you serious?" He asked, remembering the time she had murdered a man without blinking only a few days before.

"It seems you're really mad at someone." Her smirk didn't falter. "Who is she?"

"It's none of your business." He replied harshly, looking away.

"It could be." Briar said before starting to approach him. "All you have to do is share."

He felt disgusted once she placed a hand on his arm while offering a charming smile. Did she seriously think anything was going to happen between them?

"No, thanks." Gray swatted her hand and moved away.

"You're quite a puzzle, Gray Fullbuster." She stared at him with interest, appearing unaffected by his coldness.

"Well, don't waste time trying to figure me out." He gave her a cold stare. "Cause you won't."

"We'll see about that." Briar smirked again and he ignored her, finding the door which he pushed before climbing the stairs.

She stayed in place, lost in thought, until coming to the conclusion that best way to figure him out was to discover who was this mysterious woman that was the clear reason why he was so grumpy all the time.

* * *

 **Crocus, a week later**

Yukino was braiding Juvia's hair while the two chatted about everything that had happened since the masked ball. The celestial wizard had confided about Sting's visit and her desire to tell him the truth, and the latter had agreed to talk to her father about it once things calmed down.

He was still on edge about the whole thing, constantly worrying about her safety. Though she understood he didn't want to lose her, it could be suffocating to be watched all the time. Sometimes, she even felt like a prisoner in her own castle, since he didn't allow her to go to town yet.

At least she had Hisui and Yukino by her side, so she could bond with them. The latter, specially, because she was the only one who truly understood how Juvia felt. After all, she had also been swept into this secret life, hiding from her friends and the person she loved.

"So, did you never see him again?" The celestial mage asked, referring to the mysterious man with whom the water mage had danced a week before.

"No. I didn't expect to, really." Juvia answered, shrugging.

"You didn't expect to or you didn't want to?" Yukino asked, raising a brow.

"Both, I guess." The bluenette sighed, the movement causing the former to accidentally loose her grip.

"Oops. I'll have to start it again." While the water mage apologized, she merely shrugged it off.

"So, why don't you want to see him again?" Yukino asked while restarting the process.

"Do you really need to ask?" It was Juvia's turn to raise a brow.

"Just because you love Gray Fullbuster, doesn't mean you can't have fun." The celestial mage told her, to which she scoffed.

"Hisui said the exact same thing." Yukino smiled.

"Maybe you should listen, then." Before Juvia could retort, the door to her chambers was opened by none other than Princess Hisui.

"Good, you're here." She looked nervous and on edge, which only made the water mage's stomach sink.

"Is everything okay?" Yukino asked, immediately worried.

"That depends on your definition of okay." Hisui sighed. "Sorry, I'm just a little on edge."

"I can see." Juvia stood up, once again ruining the braiding process, but she didn't care. "What happened?"

"Father told me that we've got an unexpected visitor." Her sister seemed unsettled. "Apparently, he arrived last night and demanded to have a meeting with the king."

"And who is this man?" The bluenette asked while running her fingers through her hair. Yukino picked up the silver crown with dark blue stones from the table and carefully placed it on top of her head.

"That's what I'm nervous about." Hisui bit her lip. "Father told me he's the Emperor of Alvarez."

By then, Juvia was familiar with the complicated situation regarding the Alvarez Empire and its shaky relationship with Ishgar. King Toma had filled her in on his attempts to fix it before war could erupt, but so far he had been unsuccessful.

"The Emperor? What is he doing here?" Now she was worried.

"Probably hoping to reach an agreement with the king." Yukino suggested.

"Oh, he wants an agreement alright." Hisui rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What does he want?" Juvia asked while putting on her heels. She had chosen a pink dress that day, adorned with white flowers on the waist.

"He wants you." The bluenette stopped and eyed her sister with confusion.

Meanwhile, Yukino frowned, also confused. "Come again?"

"I wasn't supposed to say it." Now even more nervous, Hisui bit her lip. "He wants to tell you himself."

"Do you think it's even safe for her to talk to him?" The celestial mage wondered.

"If he harms a single hair on her head, there will definitely be war." The former replied. "He knows better."

"I don't care." Juvia started putting on her left heel. "I don't want anything to do with him."

"You don't really have a choice." Hisui sighed again. "Father specifically asked me to bring you to his office, so you can chat with the jerk."

"Wonderful." Rolling her eyes, the water mage stood up. "Let's get this over with, then."

They followed her outside the room and silence fell upon them during the short journey towards the king's office; all lost in thoughts about the Emperor and his intentions.

* * *

"Juliet, I'm glad you've come." King Toma greeted as soon as the three women entered.

"Of course, father." Juvia told him before her eyes settled on the other person in the room.

"In case Hisui hasn't told you, this is Emperor Spriggan, from the Alvarez Empire." Her father introduced, but she wasn't paying attention. Frozen in place, a blush colored her cheeks once she recognized the mysterious stranger from a week before.

"Oh. Is that…I see." She gulped and the young man raised a brow.

"Are you alright, your highness?" King Toma also glanced at her worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Taking a deep breath, Juvia tried to recompose herself. "So, what brings you to Ishgar?"

"Well, as I've already told your father, I've been thinking about making an alliance with Ishgar for a while now." The stranger explained. He was really familiar, so why couldn't she remember where she'd seen him before the ball?

"You have?" Yukino asked, surprised.

"Contrary to most people's beliefs, I have no interest in a war." The Emperor replied. "Which is why I had been intending to ask for the hand of the king's daughter, Hisui."

"You were what?" Hisui yelled, clearly unsettled.

"You were going to propose?" Juvia asked, eyes wide. Why had he been flirting with her back at the ball, then? Did he somehow mistake her for her sister?

"Yes." A smile appeared on his face. "However, after I learned about the new princess, I realized this might fare even better." Whoa, now this she hadn't been expecting."After all, you're technically the oldest sibling, so the alliance will be stronger if I marry you."

Alliance? Marry? What was going on? "I know this is a lot to take in, so you can take your time." King Toma told her a moment later.

"I'm afraid time is of the essence, your majesty." Emperor Spriggan said. "Even if the last thing I want is to rush you, I will need that response soon." Turning back to the frozen bluenette, he took a few steps before kneeling down.

"I hope you'll forgive me for my actions the other night, but I was trying to get to know the woman I might end up marrying." He opened the black velvet box, revealing a beautiful ring with an emerald, but Juvia barely heard.

 _I hope you'll forgive me._ She suddenly remembered it, as her mind quickly flashed through her last encounter with this man.

She remembered being on Tenrou Island and worrying about Meredy, who was lying unconscious on the ground. Zancrov's lifeless body lay a few feet from them and standing in front of him was the same dark haired man who knelt in front of her now.

 _The dark wizard, Zeref._

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **A** **re you enjoying the Stingyu scenes? I'm not used to writing them, so let me know if something feels off.**

 **What about the Gray one? I plan to further explore** **his** **point of view while being with Avatar.**

 **Lastly, w** **hat do you think of Zeref's introduction and his proposal? I am so thankful that Mashima made him an Emperor since it just fit perfectly with what I had in mind for this story.**

 **PS: I'm considering in this story that Hisui's about 17/18 after the time-skip, while Juvia is 19. Also, keep in mind that no one knows what Zeref looks like, so that's why the king or Hisui didn't recognize him.**

 **Next chapter: Choices. Now aware of who her mysterious savior is, Juvia is forced to make a decision. It's the classical struggle between love and duty, but is there really a choice? **

**Let us try 8 reviews by, say, February 9th?**


	3. Choices

**Hello again, lovely people!**

 **Wow, you continue to impress me and keep me excited about this story!**

 **I am so happy that you guys are enjoying this idea because I thought (modesty aside) it was just brilliant. I mean, Juvia as a princess and possibly getting engaged to Zeref? It just brings up so many possibilities.**

 **When I first started planning this story, it was supposed to be super short, 10 chapters maximum. Now I'm already at 16 and I even thought of two possible sequels.**

 **I also can't wait to write and post those. Hopefully by the end of this semester I'll have finished all these stories so that I can focus on something else. After all, I still have way too many unfinished ones (sorry about that. Inspiration is very selective).**

 **Now, enough rambling from me. I'm just too happy, so let me reply to your comments:**

 **Allie: As always, thanks. I think that I am the queen of twists at this point. **

**Guest: Sorry if this wasn't what you wanted, but I promise that things will get interesting. Just think of all the possibilities.**

 **Ms. Guest: Yep. For real, it was Zeref. I thought the summary made it pretty obvious, but apparently not. **

**Well, Zeref might be known as the dark wizard by name, but remember that no one knows what he looks like (except for FT). That's why he was able to get inside the castle posing as Emperor Spriggan and no one batted an eye.**

 **Same about Zeref and Juvia interactions. I needed more because, come on, Juvia's awesome. I would've even loved to see them fight because that would be interesting.**

 **Too bad that most of her appearances are meant as comic relief. That really sucks when you like a character.** **Oh, you can count on many awesome Princess Juvia scenes. My girl's gonna own that title like a boss!**

 **Guest 2: I'm glad you love the idea of Zeref being Juvia's savior. I will be exploring the interactions between these two a lot in this story. And Stingyu have been together for months, so they know how to deal with pressure. **

**Guest 3: You got that right, my friend. Wasn't expecting that little rant about Gray and Erza, but I pretty much agree. ****I will definitely make both suffer for their decision and you can count on a much better apology from his part.**

 **introvertedlover2 : lol your comment was fun to read. Yep, everything's going down now and things are about to get a lot more complicated. **

**MasterGildarts : Aww your comment was really sweet. I love writing angsty/devoted Gray, honestly. And it was fun to add in Briar since I've never written her before. She's gonna play a big role when it comes to Gruvia's eventual reunion and will shake things up. **

**Also, I'm glad you pointed out Sting giving Yukino the benefit of the doubt. I wanted to show you that they're in a committed relationship based on mutual trust, so that's why he doesn't push her to tell the truth any further.**

 **However, you know what they say, the truth always comes out at some point.**

 **Star197 : Isn't is so interesting? This was my first time really writing their interactions and I gotta say, I love it! **

**gaby1919 : Loving your theory. You might be on the right track, but you'll have to wait and see how it plays out. **

**midnight0sun95 : Thanks a lot for complimenting my idea. I hope the story will be as interesting as I intend it. Also, congratulations on guessing my intention to put Juvia with Zeref. Lol I just loved how Mashima's canon fit perfectly with my idea. It's always great when that happens. **

**Once again, this was super long. Your comments just inspire me to write long answers, so keep them coming.**

 **This chapter isn't the most interesting one, but there are some nice Juvia X Yukino and Stingyu interactions. Oh, and I also decided to add some Gajevy for the fans.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Crocus, April X792**

"Juliet?" Hisui called once Juvia was silent for too long.

"She's in shock." King Toma declared, sighing.

"Maybe I was too forward." Emperor Spriggan stood up and gave the bluenette an apologetic glance.

"You….You…" She finally broke out of her frozen stance, taking a step back while staring at him with fear. Her face was too pale and her hands were shaking once she pointed at him.

"Whoa, calm down." Yukino said, concerned.

"Maybe it's best if I leave for now." _Zeref_. He was standing right there in front of her, pretending to be some Emperor. It was too much for Juvia to take in, so her body gave in and she dropped to the ground, unconscious. "Juliet!"

Minutes later, the water mage slowly awoke only to find herself lying on the ground, a worried Yukino by her side while Hisui, the king and Zeref stood a few feet away.

"What happened?" She tried to sit up, still feeling dizzy.

"You fainted." Hisui replied and Juvia nodded, trying to gather her thoughts. Her mind quickly ran through many scenarios as she tried to figure out what to do next.

After a few minutes of hard thinking, a plan began to form.

* * *

 **ERA (Magic Council)**

"Why the hell can't I find her?" Gajeel Redfox slammed his hand on the table, shattering it.

"Seriously?" Levy McGarden whispered, raising a brow while lowering her book.

"You should be more careful, Gajeel." Pantherlily instructed, dropping to the floor so that he could pick the basket filled with kiwis which he'd been eating.

"You two aren't helping!" The dragon slayer complained, crossing his arms.

"We've helped you look for her, but this has turned into an obsession." Levy said, giving him a disapproving glance.

"Do you think Juvia wanted you to waste your life trying to find her?" The exceed asked.

"I think she did, or else she wouldn't have just disappeared like that." Gajeel replied.

"She didn't disappear." Levy pointed out. "She told Master that she would be with Gray."

"That's not helpful!" He yelled. "She could still be anywhere and besides, the two of them alone is a terrible idea. Just think about what could happen!"

"You mean that they could finally get together?" The petit bluenette replied, smiling.

"Stop smiling, that's not a good thing." Gajeel said angrily.

"Why not?" She frowned, confused.

"Because I'm not there to warn stripper of what happens if he hurts her." Pantherlily frowned.

"I didn't know that was so important to you." The dragon slayer looked away, blushing.

"Look, Juvia's my friend, so of course I wanna be there when she finally gets together with stripper." Levy smiled softly while standing from her chair.

"You're such a good friend." Gajeel shrugged.

"Whatever." She wrapped her arms around him from behind before kissing his cheek.

"We'll find her, okay?" He turned around on his chair to face her.

"I know we will." He sighed while wrapping his arms around her middle. "I'm just worried about what we'll find."

"Why are you so worried?" Levy asked, confused, while putting her hands on his shoulders.

Gajeel didn't reply at first, instead leaning forward so he could kiss her. Pantherlily looked away as he usually did to give them privacy.

Once they pulled apart, a worried look came upon the dragon slayer's face. "I know Juvia and there's a good chance she's making a stupid decision right now."

He had no idea just how right he was.

* * *

"Can I speak to Yukino in private, please?" Everyone was caught by surprise when Juvia spoke.

"Of course." King Toma nodded while the Emperor looked unsure.

Yukino helped her stand before leading her outside the room. They walked through the corridor and, once she felt they were at a safe distance, Juvia stopped.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" The celestial mage asked, curious.

"I need to tell you something, and I need you to promise not to tell anyone." She nodded, albeit a bit afraid.

"What is it?" Juvia took in a deep breath.

"Emperor Spriggan….he's not exactly who he claims he is." Yukino raised a brow. "I don't know if he's even an Emperor, but one thing I do know: he is Zeref."

"What?" Her face paled.

"I knew that we had met before the ball, and it finally came to me." Juvia bit her lip, thinking about her insane plan.

"We must tell the king! He needs to know that he's being fooled." She shook her head.

"No, I think it's best if we don't tell anyone." Yukino was confused, and the water mage continued. "Because I'm going to say yes."

"Are you insane?" Juvia laughed bitterly.

"Maybe I am, but I know it's the right thing to do." The celestial mage shook her head.

"It's definitely not. What if he finds out who you are?" The water mage smiled at this.

"He won't. The spell has worked perfectly! He has no idea that I'm actually Juvia Lockser, or else he would've never proposed." Taking her friend's hand, she squeezed it. "Look, I know this is stupid and dangerous, but it's the perfect opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?" Her smile brightened.

"To figure out what his plan is." Yukino's eyes widened in realization. "If I agree to marry Zeref, I'll have the chance to know him better and maybe he'll slip up."

"You do have a point." But Juvia wasn't done.

"Besides, this might be the only way to avoid a war which we would certainly lose. Once the alliance is made, Alvarez won't be able to attack Ishgar."

"How can we even be sure he was telling the truth about being its Emperor?" The celestial mage brought up a crucial point.

"We can't." The water mage sighed. "I guess we'll just have to take your chances."

Yukino thought about it for a few minutes, letting the plan sink in. It was risky and very likely to end in tragedy, but she could tell her friend wasn't backing down. "Well, I'm not letting you do this alone. I'm coming with you."

"What?" Now this Juvia hadn't been expecting.

"And I'm coming too." Someone said before she could reply.

"Sting?" Yukino's eyes widened.

"I came to see you and it looks like I arrived just in time." The dragon slayer said, approaching the two ladies.

"How much did you hear?" Juvia asked, panicking.

"All of it." He replied, smirking. "I have dragon slayer hearing, remember?"

"You shouldn't be here." Yukino shook her head. "This is dangerous, if the guards find you…"

"You don't exactly have the moral to talk to me about dangerous ideas after what I just heard." He told her, raising a brow.

"He's right." Juvia said, surprising both. "I suppose that, in order to improve our chances of completing this mission, we should take him with us."

"Alright!" The dragon slayer yelled, excited.

"Wait! Juliet, are you sure?" Yukino asked, uncertain.

"I've watched you suffer for long enough. I want you to be happy." Juvia gave her a kind smile. "And I know bringing Sting with us will make that happen."

The couple stared at each other, him with love and excitement; her with fear and unsureness. "Yukino, I can tell you're worried, but you know I'm not letting you do this alone." Sting approached his girlfriend and the water mage stepped aside, smiling once he wrapped his arms around her frame. "We're a team, remember?"

Yukino sighed before a small smile came upon her face. "You're right." Her own arms wrapped around his neck. "I can't leave you out of such an important mission."

"Yep. We'll find a way to defeat Zeref, together." Juvia smiled even more once they kissed.

"You guys are just too cute." Remembering she was there, Sting turned to her.

"Are you sure that _you_ want to do this, your highness? I mean, once you're married to Zeref, there will be no coming back." She nodded.

"Hopefully we'll figure his plan out before that happens." The thought of having to actually go through with it made her stomach churn. What would Gray say if he ever found out?

* * *

 **July X791**

 _Gray found himself on the terrace above the bar where Fairy Tail was still celebrating their victories from the second day of the Grand Magic Games. Not in the mood to celebrate after the awkward and infuriating conversation he'd just had, the ice mage chose to go out for some fresh air._

 _Surprisingly, he soon learned that Erza had had the same idea. Spotting the red head leaning against the balcony, he greeted her casually._

 _"Hey, Erza. What's up?" She turned around slightly and he was immediately concerned. "Is something the matter?"_

 _"Hello, Gray." She greeted him, sounding a bit tense. "I'm fine, don't worry."_

 _He was about to ask about what was bothering her, but she beat him to it. "So, what brings you out here all alone?"_

 _"After dealing with Juvia and Lyon's nonsense all night, I figured I could use a little fresh air to clear my head." She gave him a knowing smile._

 _"You think it's nonsense, huh?" Gray looked away._

 _"I don't understand why they can't leave me alone." Erza laughed, albeit bitterly._

 _"Is that really what you want?" He frowned, confused._

 _"What do you mean?" Of course that's what he wanted, he'd just stated it._

 _"Do you really want Juvia to stay away from you?" She asked. "Or to be with Lyon?"_

 _"Please." Gray rolled his eyes. "She would never settle for that idiot."_

 _"What if she did, Gray? What if she chose him and they started dating?" The ice mage immediately tensed at the thought. "Would you be okay with that?"_

 _"She wouldn't." Erza sighed._

 _"You didn't answer my question and I think I know why." Pausing, she placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around a bit to face her. "You can't deny that you've been jealous of Juvia with Lyon."_

 _"So what? It doesn't mean anything." Gray tried to convince them both._

 _"Maybe you haven't yet figured out how you feel about her, but you really should." Erza told him, sincerely. "Because she won't wait around forever and I know that it would hurt you if she chose to be with someone else."_

 _"She won't chose someone else." He affirmed, unsure whether to feel happy or bothered by it._

 _"Denying it won't help you." She warned. "You must give her a real answer, unless you want to lose her forever."_

 _Once again, Gray looked away, but this time Erza was confident he would think about it and give the water mage an answer. What she couldn't have possibly imagined, though, was that by the time he did, Juvia would actually be engaged to someone else._

* * *

Having settled their strategy, Juvia and Yukino returned to the king's office and put the plan into action. First, the former apologized for her reaction after Zeref had proposed and accepted the ring. Toma was clearly pleased with her decision, whereas Hisui still seemed uncertain.

With the wedding now on track, the Emperor suggested that she moved to Alvarez in a few weeks so that she could get used to her new home before the big day. She agreed after some initial reluctance, but the king wasn't too happy about being away from his daughter.

After they spoke via lacrima with Zeref's advisor and chief of staff, Invel Yura, a date was decided: _October 28th_. That would give about Juvia 6 months to gather information, which she could only hope would be enough.

Once all the details were arranged, Zeref left with the promise to return to Fiore in two weeks to take her to Alvarez. He was the perfect gentleman and even kissed her hand again, to which she tried to appear delighted.

With him gone, she filled her father and sister filled in about Sting, who had been patiently waiting outside the office. Eventually, Yukino and her managed to convince the king to allow the dragon slayer to stay as her personal bodyguard. Sting was also filled in on her identity, since it made no sense to keep him in the dark any longer.

Two weeks went by much too quickly and suddenly she found herself standing in front of the large fortress that was Alvarez' castle, Yukino and Sting by her side. Zeref quickly showed her to her chambers and she had to admit, he did have good taste.

The suite included two large rooms, one for her and another for Yukino; and a smaller one for Sting. There was also a living room complete with a red couch, armchairs, a table for four and fireplace. A small kitchen was also added so that the princess wouldn't need to leave the room if she didn't desire so.

The Emperor made it clear she could walk around the castle as she pleased, except going to the library, which was closed for restoration. Juvia found that very suspicious, but as she later discovered, it was truly impossible to get inside since the room was magically blocked.

Over the next few months, she slowly adjusted to her new life and to being close to Zeref without freaking out. It wasn't easy, but as she got to know him better, she started to question wether he was as terrible as he was made out to be.

Though they did grow closer since he insisted he didn't want them to be strangers by the time of the wedding, she never forgot about Gray. He remained a constant reminder that this engagement wasn't real and thus she couldn't do anything she might regret in the future.

However, as it turned out, avoiding being Zeref's fiancee wasn't easy.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Did you like the Juvia x Yukino interactions? I have fallen in love with their friendship after writing this story. It's a shame they never interacted in canon.**

 **And now Sting has joined the party. Are you excited for more Stingyu? (they're such an underrated ship, but I like it.)**

 **Also, Gajevy fans, was their scene okay? I'm never sure how to write this ship since I rarely give them the spotlight.**

 **Lastly, what do you think of Juvia's plan? Will it be successful or will she risk ruining her life for nothing?**

 **Next chapter: Confidence. Juvia adjusts to life in Alvarez and gets to meet some of the Spriggan 12. During a ball to celebrate the engagement, a request from the public puts her determination to the test and increases the once small difference between Juvia Lockser and Juliet E. Fiore. **

**I wanna be bold and ask for 10 reviews by February 14th. Think we can try it?**


	4. Confidence

**Hi again, everyone!**

 **I can't believe we're at a chapter 4 already. It's so great being able to update this quickly since I've already got most of the story written.**

 **In fact, I am currently working on the sequel, which I think will be even better. However, that will take a good while to be posted.**

 **Well, thanks again for your responses to chapter 3. I'm glad that no one was too upset at the fact that Juvia will be engaged to Zeref from now on.**

 **I hope you're ready for some scenes with them together because now it's Zervia time! (sorry, Gruvia fans)**

 **Anyways, let me reply to your comments:**

 **anushka1718: I'm afraid you're really gonna have to wait, but I promise there will be plenty of interactions between Juvia and Gray and Juvia and Makarov.**

 **Allie: lol Glad someone's excited about this plot twist. Thank you so much! **

**Kate: So glad you love this already. I hope it will continue that way as the story progresses.**

 **Guest: Juvino is now officially on my brOTPs list. They are so adorable! **

**Also, I always love writing protective/older brother/bff Gajeel. His relationship with Juvia is also one of my brOTps which is unfortunately forgotten sometimes in canon.**

 **And you're in for a ride with Juvia's plan to marry Zeref.**

 **MasterGildarts: I love the way you put it. Glad to know my writing is making you enjoy Juvino, that was my intention. Yesss someone who likes Stingyu! They are the second my couple of this story, so they will have plenty of scenes together. **

**Exactly! It seems sometimes like Mashima completely forgot about Gajuvia after they joined FT, which is really sad. I adore their friendship and how overprotective he can be when it comes to Gray.**

 **KassfromVenus: Glad you like it. Yep, I always like writing something that no one's written before. Sometimes it gets too crazy, but I think this idea might be the least insane one.**

 **Nima: Oh you don't wanna know where this story goes (insert evil laugh). Plenty of drama and heartbreak to come, but also some sweet moments. Sorry if you (like everyone reading this story) is a Gruvia fan, but it's Zervia time. **

**Guest 2: kudos for your amazing comment. I love how you described Zeref and Juvia's type and you're right. Poor Gray indeed, how will he handle it if Juvia falls in love with Zeref?**

 **And I'm sorry, but Meredy won't be a part of this story (couldn't really fit her in), so I can't show her friendship with Juvia. I've written it before in multiple stories, such as Connections, Demons and Unforgivable; if you want to check it out.**

 **Star197: Just wait, darling. The Gruvia reunion will come soon and it will be a big one.**

 **gaby1919: Juvia didn't really have a choice, so yep, now she's engaged to Zeref. Isn't that crazy?**

 **So far Sting and Yukino are the only people that know who she really is, so they're her only allies now. It will be a while before everyone else finds out, but then you can be sure they will try to help her too.**

 **And I also love the sister-brother relationship between Gajeel and Juvia. Definitely one of my brOTPs alongside Grayza and now Juvino.**

 **This chapter's dedicated to a Guest who left a comment on chapter 2 about Gray and Erza's plan to have him infiltrate Avatar and leave Juvia behind. You've inspired me to write more about this dilemma, so thanks!**

 **Happy reading, everyone!**

* * *

 **Marguerite, April X792**

 _"Gray?" Erza frowned, concerned when he was silent for too long._

 _"Sorry." The ice mage blinked. "It's a lot to take in."_

 _"Yes, I know." She nodded, remembering when Jellal had filled her in on the situation._

 _"So there's this dark cult who worships Zeref and you want me to infiltrate them and figure out their final goal?" Gray asked for clarification._

 _"Exactly." Erza nodded once again. "Jellal made it clear that they are a real threat, so the sooner you do it, the better."_

 _"But why me? Why can't he infiltrate them himself?" It made no sense to him that the man who once ruled over the Tower of Heaven wouldn't volunteer to infiltrate Avatar._

 _"He's got a lot of his plate now that he's responsible for the former Oracion Seis." The red head explained. "And besides, I don't think you'll have a problem pretending to be evil."_

 _"Is that a compliment?" Gray raised a brow._

 _"You're a skilled liar, so I believe you can convince Avatar that you're on their side." She continued. "And these black markings should be enough to prove that you're no longer one of the good guys."_

 _"So you think they'll believe me just because I look evil?" He looked down at his chest, where the black markings remained._

 _"I think that it will help you, but you still need to come up with a convincing lie." Erza replied._

 _"Okay. So, say I do infiltrate them. What happens then?" He asked, crossing his arms._

 _"You'll gather information. It shouldn't take longer than a month for you to get close enough to figure out their plan." His eyes widened._

 _"A month? I can't be gone for a whole month, Erza!" Remembering the bluenette who was probably patiently waiting for him to come home, he shook his head. "I can't do that to Juvia."_

 _"I'm glad you brought that up, Gray." Erza said, looking conflicted. "Because I'm afraid we won't be able to tell her what we're doing."_

 _"What do you mean?" He didn't like the sound of that._

 _"Gray, you know Juvia even better than me. Do you really think that she'll be okay staying behind while you go on this dangerous mission?" She did have a point._

 _"She'll probably try to convince me to take her too." Gray groaned._

 _"Which would only put the two of you in danger." The read head crossed her arms. "Avatar could use her against you or vice-versa."_

 _"So what do you suggest we do?" Her face showed regret as she said it._

 _"You'll have to leave her behind." The words hit him like knives._

 _"So you're saying I should abandon her?" He swallowed hard, tears threatening to fall. The mere thought of it hurt deeper than the fear of Juvia getting hurt. How could he do something so horrible?_

 _"I'm sorry." Erza offered a sympathetic look. "But it's for the best."_

 _"I don't see how." Gray shook his head, feeling disgusted with both of them for even discussing it._

 _"It's the only way to keep her safe, Gray. Isn't that what you want?" That wasn't yet enough to convince him, but after he reluctantly agreed to follow Erza's plan, her words became his constant reminder every time he thought about Juvia._

* * *

 **Alvarez, May** **X792**

A few days after her arrival in Alvarez, Zeref invited Juvia to come to a meeting with his advisors known as the Spriggan 12. Truth be told, she had been curious and excited to meet the elite wizards who were said to be even more powerful than the wizard saints.

She was guided through the castle by her fiancée and he offered some info on the way. He mentioned Invel, the leader of the 12; Brandish, who he found most amusing and Dimaria, whose loyalty he sometimes questioned.

They arrived at the large room and were met with Invel by the door. He politely bowed to the princess before introducing himself. Then, came Ajeel and Dimaria. While the former seemed interested, the latter merely narrowed her eyes and ignored the princess.

Zeref guided her to sit by his side on the circular table, but Juvia was surprised to find most seats were empty. Upon asking why some of the 12 hadn't showed up, he explained that this wasn't an official meeting, thus they weren't required to be there.

"We organized this meeting because we wanted to officially meet you, your highness." Invel explained.

"Yes, we had to know exactly who our future Empress is." Dimaria added, still glaring at the water mage.

"And I've been curious to know exactly who you are as well." Juvia said, holding her gaze.

"She's feisty. I like it." Ajeel laughed.

"There are also some rules that must be clear." Invel continued, ignoring his comment.

"Such as?" The bluenette raised a brow.

"Invel, you don't have to do this now." Zeref intervened.

"I think it's best if we make things clear now, your majesty." The ice wizard replied.

"It's okay." Juvia smiled at her fiancée. "It's important that I learn the rules."

"Exactly." Invel fixed his glasses before clearing his throat. "So, princess, you already know that access to the library is prohibited, but be aware that leaving the castle is as well."

"Why?" Juvia questioned, confused.

"It's too risky." Zeref explained. "I'm aware that many people aren't happy about the alliance and the engagement, so it's best if you stay here, where it's safe."

At this, Dimaria frowned and the water mage knew she was one of those people. "I understand."

"Second, you're to be examined by our medics once a month to ensure your health." Invel continued. His rules involved different aspects of her life and she didn't like having someone controlling her every move.

However, Juvia understood this must happen to every princess because their lives were valuable and thus she had no choice but to agree to his terms.

When the meeting was over, she left the room in a hurry to tell Sting and Yukino that it wouldn't be as easy as they had assumed to gather information about Zeref.

For the first time since she'd accepted his ring, Juvia wondered if she had truly made the right decision.

* * *

 **June**

Juvia had just come from the Royal Gardens, where she usually spent her mornings. Being around nature always felt nice, specially after her rain was gone. Nothing was better than enjoying a walk near the beautiful flowers under the warm sun.

While at first she had done it alone, it wasn't long before Zeref suggested they walk together and thus he joined her sometimes. It was their moment to get to know each other and she didn't actually hate it because he treated her with the utmost respect.

She assumed it was because he believed her to be princess Juliet, someone who was unaware of his true identity. Therefore, he felt at ease and didn't hesitate to share intimate facts about himself.

Well, never too intimate, of course.

She hadn't gotten him to talk about his family yet, but she was sure in time he would. Hopefully she could discover why he had become the way he was.

Upon entering her chambers, Juvia heard a giggle and sighed. Every morning it was like this and it's not that she hated it, but sometimes it got on her nerves.

"I don't think she'll come back for another hour, so…" Another giggle and then the sound of kissing. Yep, she wasn't going to stay there for long.

Long minutes passed as she quickly changed into a lilac gown and grabbed a book that Zeref had lent her. "Wait, I think I heard her." Everything silenced and Juvia sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm going now." She told the couple on the room next door.

"Oh, god." Yukino whispered, embarrassment clear on her tone.

"Sorry, we were just…" Juvia failed to understand why Sting had chosen to open the door, revealing his shirtless figure.

"No need to explain." It was pretty clear what they had been doing, she thought, while glancing at Yukino, who was lying on the bed while covering herself with the sheets. "Have fun, lovebirds." The water mage smiled before turning around and leaving the room.

Even though she was happy for the couple, it was hard seeing them together since it only reminded her of Gray. If living with the constant guilt of being engaged to another man wasn't enough, she was also haunted by images of what could've been.

* * *

 **Outside of Magnolia**

"So the mission is going well?" Jellal Fernandes asked.

"Yes, according to Gray, they already trust him." Erza Scarlet replied, taking a bite of strawberry cake.

"That's good news." He smiled, crossing his arms. "Maybe we'll manage to figure out their plan soon."

"Yes, I hope so." She frowned, confusing him.

"What's wrong, Erza?" Jellal uncrossed his arms, staring at her with concern.

"It's been over a month since Gray joined Avatar." The red head replied.

"So?" He was confused about why she seemed upset.

"I told him it wouldn't take more than that for the mission to be over." Erza sighed, placing the plate with strawberry cake by her side.

"I'm sure Gray was aware that it might take longer." Jellal said, taking the fork and having a bite.

"He was." She bit her lip, confusing him further.

"Then why are you upset?" Her answer included one word which turned their entire mood somber.

"Juvia." He sighed, understanding.

"You're worried because she's been alone all this time." Erza nodded.

"I kept an eye on her for the first week." Closing her eyes, the memory filled her with sorrow and regret. "Her rain came back."

"I wasn't expecting that." Jellal admitted, sighing. "I thought she knew how to control it."

"She does, but Gray's always been the reason for it." Erza explained.

"So with him gone, she's lost control." He realized and she confirmed with a nod.

"It seemed she lost more than that." More memories flooded her mind. "At first she went looking for him and I followed to ensure she wouldn't put herself in danger. But then, she decided to wait for him to come back. She's probably been waiting all this time, Jellal!"

She didn't realize that she had started crying until his hands were on her cheeks, wiping the tears away. "It's okay, Erza. It's not your fault."

"Of course it is." She shook her head, making him drop his hands. "I separated them and now they're both miserable."

"You did what needed to be done in order to complete this mission." Jellal told her, holding her chin. "Never forget why we're doing this."

"I know we're saving lives, but what if we're also ruining them?" Erza posed a difficult question which he did not know the answer to.

"Juvia will be alright, and so will Gray." He reassured her. "They're both strong and they will get through this."

"What if they don't?" She asked in return. "What if their relationship is ruined and all because of my decision?"

Jellal didn't know what more he could possibly say to comfort her, so he decided to change strategies.

Closing the distance between them, he brought her into his arms, embracing her tightly. Soon enough her own arms wrapped around his torso and she buried her head against his chest.

Hearing her sigh, he leant down to press a kiss to the top of her head. "It will be alright, Erza."

* * *

 **Alvarez, July X792**

A ball was thrown to celebrate the engagement and Juvia actually enjoyed herself. By now she had gotten the hang of being a princess, so the long gowns and high heels didn't bother her anymore.

For this special occasion, she chose the same silver dress from the night they had "met" and Zeref presented her with a beautiful necklace with a blue jewel. (think Titanic here)

Once she walked down the stairs, all eyes were on her and, this time, she didn't feel uncomfortable. Instead, it felt nice to be the center of attention, something which she had never imagined would happen.

Zeref was charming as always, dressed in a silver suit to match her dress, and she was pretty sure he wasn't faking his amazement at her appearance. "You look breathtaking." He told her after kissing her hand and she smiled.

"Thank you." Turning around, her eyes fell on Yukino, who was descending the stairs, dressed in a light green gown. Looking between the celestial mage and her boyfriend, Juvia's smile brightened.

The two of them were so in love and, when she wasn't plagued by envy and sadness, she relished in the happiness her friends clearly shared. It warmed her heart to think that at least someone was happy despite how chaotic their lives had become.

After Yukino joined everyone, Invel announced the first dance and asked everyone to give room for Juvia and Zeref. The two of them were forced to dance, but seeing as he was quite good at it, it wasn't unpleasant.

The bluenette actually had a lot of fun dancing with him and chatting about anything and everything. The night went smoothly and without surprises, until they were asked to kiss after cutting the huge cake which had been prepared for the engagement party.

She had known it was going to happen at some point, but was still caught off guard. After a few moments of looking around, slightly panicking, Zeref made the decision and wrapped an arm around her waist, turning her to face him.

"It'll be fine." He whispered, giving a reassuring smile. "I don't bite."

Juvia couldn't help but to laugh at his joke and it did made her less uneasy. However, the thought of kissing him was still uncomfortable.

Looking back towards the expectant crowd around them, she realized that there wasn't really a choice. It was necessary to keep appearances if she wished to prevent a war, and that meant pretending that she was falling in love with the dark wizard.

Thus, with a sudden wave of confidence, Juvia grabbed his face before closing her eyes and crashing her lips onto his.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **What did you think of Juvia x Zeref interactions? Keep in mind that neither thinks the other knows who they really are.**

 **Also, did you like the introduction of the Spriggan 12? They're not going to play a large role in the story, but they will appear from time to time.**

 **Jerza fans, did you enjoy their scene? I always find a way to sneak some Jerza unto my stories.**

 **Lastly, what are your thoughts on that last scene? Was it clear why Juvia did what she did?**

 **PS: I completely forgot to mention this before, but I have been posting the chapters for this story on Tumblr as well and I created a cover for each one. Since I can't post these pictures on this website, you can check out my page to find them. The username is SweetMemories1998. **

**Next chapter: Familiar. Everyone's reading the newest edition of Sorcerer Weekly depicting Princess Juliet and Emperor Spriggan's romance, unaware of who hides behind the mask. Though Juvia's concealment spell works out perfectly, her friends can't shake the sense of familiarity upon looking at Juliet. **

**Since you've been so quick lately, shall we try 10 reviews again by February 18? (it's a special date cause it's my dog's birthday. Just saying.)**


	5. Familiar

**Good** **afternoon, lovely people. (and happy birthday to my little bro and best friend, Carlos. Also, he's my dog)**

 **On this very special day, I bring you the fifth chapter of Between Lies. ****We're almost getting to my favorite part!**

 **For those who have been wondering about the other characters we haven't seen yet, this chapter gives you a look into their lives and some explanations. You also get to see everyone's reactions to the engagement, which was specially fun to write.**

 **As a fan of the cartoon Miraculous Ladybug, I can't deny that I love it when people are completely oblivious and they are like that all the time in this story.**

 **Now, let me reply to your funtastic comments: (letting my inner Chat Noir show)**

 **Allie: Thank you for pointing out how my writing style and stories have improved over time. I always find it incredible when I reread some of my first works and compare them to the newest ones.**

 **I wanna ship them too. You know, at one point I even considered having Juvia falling for Zeref and becoming his greatest weapon during the war against Alvarez.**

 **Star197: Thank youuu! Poor Erza indeed. It wasn't not easy for her to make that decision and I wanted to show you that she does regret it.**

 **Guest: I am so glad you liked my portrayal of Erza's feelings. I feel like this was something missing from the manga. As for Gray, he's pretty much miserable, but it will still be a while before he finally learns Avatar's real plan.**

 **Guest 2: I am so happy that you love this story! Even more so that you're enjoying the interactions between Zeref and Juvia. I tried my best imagining how they would act in this scenario and it seems as if I got it right.**

 **MasterGildarts: Indeed, Zeref is trying to get to know "Juliet" as best as he can. Lol glad someone enjoyed the little Stingyu scene with Juvia's interruption. That was super fun to write and I got a laugh too.**

 **Thank you so much for pointing out the mention of Erza's cake. I always try to include it in my stories cause it's cute and hilarious.**

 **Also, your analysis of Juvia's actions in the final scene was perfect. Thank you for putting it as beautifully as you did.**

 **Guest 3: Thanks for bringing up such a good point (more like a plot hole). I decided to explain it in the next chapter.**

 **KassfromVenus: So glad you enjoyed chapter 4. The Gruvia reunion is coming very soon, but I think it'll be much different than what you're thinking.**

 **gaby1919: I just adore reading your comments! I guess in this story it's poor everyone, since they're all suffering. About the Erza thing, I decided to add that in because of a comment from a guest, but I like the idea that Erza kept an eye on Juvia at first.**

 **You brought up some good points which could definitely be turned into another story, so thanks for the inspiration.**

 **midnight0sun95: Thanks for the suggestion. I do have an AO3 account and tried to add the pictures there, but failed. In the end I gave up and chose to keep it on Tumblr instead. **

**You made a great point about Zeref maybe knowing who Juvia is. I guess we'll see for sure whether he knows it or not, but maybe the bigger question is why did he propose then?**

 **Guest 4: I'm glad that at least you still like the story. I agree that it is their faults, but it's not as if they intended to hurt Juvia. They just wanted to protect her and this was the only way to do it.**

 **Happy Reading, everyone!**

* * *

Looking back towards the expectant crowd around them, Juvia realized that there wasn't really a choice. It was necessary to keep appearances if she wished to prevent a war, and that meant pretending that she was falling in love with Zeref.

Thus, with a sudden wave of confidence, she grabbed his face before closing her eyes and crashing her lips onto his.

* * *

 **Crocus, a week later**

"It seems as if the engagement is actually going well." King Toma said, staring at the magazine which Hisui had brought.

"I'm pretty sure they're faking it." The latter replied, motioning to the picture of Juliet and Emperor Spriggan kissing at their Engagement Ball.

"Don't be so pessimistic, sweetheart." Toma said, standing up.

"Do you really think they could be falling in love?" Hisui found it absurd, but judging by the way his eyes wandered towards his ex wife's painting, a familiar look upon his face, it seemed he disagreed.

"I think anything's possible." The king smiled, suddenly lost in good memories. "And nothing would make me happier than seeing my Juliet happy."

"She does look pretty happy." The princess conceded, looking back at the picture.

* * *

 **Outside of Magnolia**

"Do you think we should be worried?" Erza asked, looking at the discarded magazine. "

Jellal followed her gaze toward Sorcerer Weekly's newest issue, which was open on page 3. There were multiple pictures of Emperor Spriggan and Princess Juliet during their Engagement Ball, most in which they were smiling at each other.

"I'm not sure, but these pictures seem to point otherwise." Jellal's eyes focused on the Emperor and frowned. "Although there is something familiar about the Emperor."

"I get what you mean." Erza nodded. "I feel like I've seen him before." Indeed she had, a year before. However, due to Zeref using a concealment spell, no one who was aware of his identity would be able to recognize him.

"I just hope the princess isn't in danger." Jellal commented, now focusing on Princess Juliet.

"They seem to be in love, so maybe we have no reason to worry." She replied and a thoughtful look came upon his face.

"How can you tell they're in love?" Erza smiled.

"The way they're looking at each other." She gazed into his eyes intensely. "I know it well."

Jellal sighed, crossing his arms. "Erza…"

"Don't say anything." She pleaded, moving so she was straddling him. He uncrossed his arms, wrapping them around her waist.

Erza gently cupped his face before leaning in and he didn't complain once she kissed him passionately. Though he was still on the road of redemption, there were rare moments when he allowed himself to be hers and this was one of them.

* * *

 **Avatar**

Gray stared at the magazine Briar had given him for some reason. His eyes focused on the picture of the happy couple and his stomach churned.

 _This could've been them._

If he had acted earlier, him and Juvia could've been like this. They could've been happy, but he had ruined it. Even worse, he had betrayed her.

Would she ever forgive him, he wondered?

Gray hoped that, once she learned the truth, she would understand why he had to leave her behind. Maybe she wouldn't even be mad, seeing as all he had wanted was to protect her.

Oh, who was he kidding. Juvia would hate him and he deserved it.

Even if he loved her, even if he was finally ready to be with her, he knew it was likely she wouldn't return those feelings anymore. There was a real possibility that him leaving had finally broken the bond he had never thought would be severed.

What if she had moved on already? What if it was too late?

Gray shook his head; it was no use to go down that road again.

Hoping to distract himself, he picked the magazine and focused on the pictures of the happy couple. For some reason, he felt a sense of recognition towards both, which made no sense.

As his fingers traced Juliet's face, he thought that she was beautiful and the Emperor sure was a lucky guy to have gotten her to marry him.

Gray wondered if they were truly in love or just faking it for the sake of the alliance. It made sense that they would pretend to be falling for each other, however, as he stared at Spriggan's face, he dismissed that theory.

The way the Emperor was looking at the princess was the same look Gray used to give Juvia right before he left. When he found out that he actually loved her and couldn't hide it in his eyes.

"Well, let's hope that at least this love story will have a happy ending." The ice mage bitterly said before letting go of the magazine and leaning against his chair, closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Sabertooth**

"How are you guys doing?" Lucy was currently visiting the guild for an interview with Rogue, who had taken over as master ever since Sting left.

"Everything's good." Rufus replied, smiling.

"Now that we don't have to compete with Fairy Tail, we're getting more work, so it's all good." Obra added, smirking.

"I'm happy for you." The celestial wizard gave a tight smile.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy, you know?" Minerva said, joining them in the master's office.

"I'm not pretending." Lucy protested. "I'm genuinely happy that you guys are getting more work."

"Sure, if you say so." The three Sabertooth members shrugged.

"There you are, Rogue!" Minerva exclaimed a moment later once the dragon slayer entered the room.

"Why are you reading that?" Rufus wondered, confused, upon noticing the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine.

"There is news from Sting and Yukino here." Rogue replied, barely paying them attention.

"How are they?" Lucy asked, worried for her friend.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I haven't had contact since they left, but there is a picture here that gives some answers."

"What picture?" Rufus asked while Minerva snatched the magazine from Rogue's hands.

"Wow, they look good." Lucy was impressed upon spotting Sting and Yukino dancing at a party in page 4.

"Where are they?" Minerva frowned.

"Alvarez." Rogue replied.

"What?" Their eyes widened.

"What could they possibly be doing there?" Rufus wondered.

"Infiltrating?" Minerva suggested.

"I think I figured out their mission." Rogue declared before snatching the magazine back. Showing them the cover with princess Juliet and Alvarez' Emperor, he sighed. "They're protecting the princess."

Lucy frowned upon gazing at the picture. Something about Juliet felt familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was absurd, considering she had never had the chance to meet Fiore's lost princess. Why, then, did she feel like they knew each other?

* * *

 **ERA (Magic Council)**

"Why are you showing me this?" Gajeel complained.

"This could be important." Levy replied, pointing at the magazine.

"I don't see how a wedding that's none of our business could be important." He told her, shrugging.

"This isn't just any wedding." The bluenette said. "It will change everything."

He took another look at the picture and frowned. Why did Princess Juliet feel so familiar if he had never met her? On another note, why did the Emperor also feel familiar and why did Gajeel suddenly have a bad feeling about this wedding?

"You're being too dramatic." Ignoring these questions, the dragon slayer rolled his eyes and continued on walking.

"Once the alliance is made, Alvarez won't be able to attack us. That means we might be reaching a new era of peace." Levy continued to speak.

"What do you want from me? Want me to cheer? Cry from happiness?" He stopped, looking at her with raised brows.

"I just want you to listen to me!" She yelled, frustrated.

His face immediately softened. "Sorry."

"Look, I know you're still worried about Juvia, but you can't just ignore me." She placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm here for you."

Gajeel sighed. "I know." Wrapping both arms around her waist, he swallowed hard. "I just miss her."

"I know." Levy said, smiling gently. "But we will find her, okay?"

He nodded, though his expression didn't change. Worry, fear, regret. He regretted not being there for Juvia when she had needed him most.

At least Levy had been there for him when he needed her most.

"Thanks, Levy." She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I love you." He didn't reply, instead leaning down to kiss her lips.

This was always the response when she said those words and Levy was okay with that.

* * *

 **Lamia Scale**

"What are you two giggling about?" Lyon approached the Sky Sisters, who were sitting on a bench at the corner of the guild.

"We're just looking at Sorcerer Weekly." Wendy replied.

"They made an article about you, Lyon." Chelia said before pointing towards a picture of the ice mage.

"They did?" He was confused.

"You've been voted the most eligible bachelor in Fiore." Wendy told him, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Is that so?" He picked the magazine and looked over the article.

"Isn't this great? Now girls will be lining up just to see you." Chelia told him and he shook his head.

"I wouldn't exactly call this great." She was confused for a moment, but then it clicked.

"Don't tell me that you're not still over Juvia Lockser?" Lyon sighed.

"The process of moving on is neither easy nor fast, unfortunately." Frowning, he gave the magazine back to her.

"I'm sure that you'll find someone." Wendy tried to comfort him.

"Thank you, Wendy." A small smile came upon his face. "You've always been so kind; I truly am happy that you've decided to join our guild."

"I am happy to be here too." The young dragon slayer replied.

"I hope that you'll be with us for a long time." Chelia told her and she nodded.

"As long as Fairy Tail's disbanded, I'm not going anywhere." The topic of Fairy Tail was still a difficult one, so they preferred not to mention Wendy's former guild.

Choosing to change the subject, Chelia picked the magazine and showed them the cover. "Hey, what do you guys think of the royal wedding?"

"I think it's very nice what princess Juliet's doing." Wendy replied.

"Yes, of course." Chelia nodded in agreement. "But look how happy she seems."

"It would seem that these two have fallen in love." Lyon pointed out.

"It's strange, but I kinda feel like I know them." The young dragon slayer bit her lip.

"I know what you mean." His eyes focused on Juliet. "She's so familiar that I could've sworn we've met before."

"Well, no use in dwelling on that." Chelia told him. "She's already taken."

"And so is Juvia." He sighed again.

"Do you think that she and Gray got together?" Wendy asked, interested.

"Please, those two are so in love that I'd be surprised if they hadn't." Chelia replied.

"Well, I'm happy for them." Lyon offered a forced smile.

It wasn't a lie, but he was still hurting. Even if he had long since accepted that him and Juvia were not meant to be together and she was in love with Gray, it wasn't easy thinking of the two of them as a couple.

It wasn't easy thinking of anyone as a couple, he thought, looking back at the picture of princess Juliet and Emperor Spriggan.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Did you like seeing everyone's reaction to Juvia and Zeref? Which one was your favorite?**

 **I personally enjoyed doing Gray's reaction. Writing him watching Juvia and Zeref's romance and actually wishing them happiness was very enjoyable.** **I guess I understand now how the writers of Miraculous Ladybug must feel. (btw, do any of you watch that show?)**

 **Lastly, when and how do you think they're going to find out who Juliet and Spriggan are?**

 **It's THEORY TIME and I can't wait to see what you come up with. Who knows, maybe someone will get it just right. ;)**

 **Next chapter: Changing. ****Months go by and Juvia and Zeref's relationship improves, but a certain revelation could pose a threat to his plan of marrying her. Meanwhile, a worried Gray asks Erza to return to Rainfall Village and check up on Juvia. Will they finally figure out that she's long gone?**

 **PS: There's been a major change of plans. You see, when I reread this chapter before posting, I realized there was too much going on.** **With that in mind, I've decided to separate it in two parts, so now I'm gonna have to write that second part.**

 **I'm gonna need more time to do that, so let's say 10 reviews by February 25th?**


	6. Changing

**Hello again, dear readers.**

 **Good news: I didn't need as much time to finish up this chapter as I expected. In the end, there were only two scenes I had to add, so it was pretty quick.**

 **I'm still impressed at how long it turned out, but after your comments on chapter 5, I needed to rant. (I literally spent 1000 words just replying to your comments lol)**

 **There is a specific one from a Guest who brought up great points about the following aspects of this story:**

 **1-Development of the relationship between Gray and Juvia**

 **2-Gray & Erza dilemma/Avatar mission **

**3-New pairing of Zeref x Juvia (Zervia?).**

 **I thought it was worth it to let you all know about my views on these subjects, so I'm leaving this response first.**

 **Review:**

 **1-I like your story but find Gray's character a little hard to swallow since he's the type to not acknowledge his feelings even to himself.**

 **2-I still can't stand Erza, If she really cared for Juvia's welfare she would check on her for her on sake instead of leaving it last minute. She instigated this stupid mission yet can't carry through a simple visit now & then to check on Juvia.**

 **3-Ok enough of that, I like Zeref Juvia pairing it's refreshing although sad. Was hoping for some real romance from them.**

 **Response:**

 **1- I understand that it might be hard to see Gray more open about his feelings, but I usually have a different approach to his character then Mashima does.**

 **In most of my stories, I have him realize his feelings much earlier; many times in the Grand Magic Games Arc. However, in this one I wanted to be as close to canon as possible, so I had him realize it _after_ him and Juvia lived together.**

 **Because, when Gray tells Juvia that he will give his answer once the war against Alvarez is over, it's pretty clear that he _already knows_ how he feels. Therefore, it's likely that he found out that he loved her while being in Avatar or maybe a little before that.**

 **2-Let's talk Erza. Most of what you said was true and she should've definitely checked up on Juvia before. However, keep in mind that all Erza wanted was to protect Juvia.**

 **She and Gray agreed to keep the water mage out of this and don't forget that there's Briar, who made it clear that if she ever finds Juvia, she will hurt her. She is a real threat in this story, which Gray takes seriously.**

 **His and Erza's decision is the controversial "better leave her miserable than risk her being dead" and I wanted to show you that it wasn't easy for either of them to make it.**

 **3-As for Juvia x Zeref, it sure is refreshing and I don't think I've ever seen a story about it before. I've thought many times of joining them together and seeing what happened, but this is the first time I actually did it.**

 **When I first started planning this story, my original plan was to have them falling in love and Juvia becoming his greatest weapon against Fairy Tail. However, I gave up because on this idea because 1- it's too cliché/overused and 2- It didn't fit with Juvia's character.**

 **After this long rant, let's move onto the rest of the comments:**

 **aprilcharm41** **:**

 **Your comment is kinda ironic because after revising the next chapters, I'm starting to think that things might be moving too slow.**

 **I am so glad you think they have chemistry in this story! It was a true challenge writing their interactions and trying to make it seem natural.**

 **Don't you worry, there will be plenty of Juvia x Zeref interactions in this story. These two are tied together now and won't be broken apart so easily.**

 **Oh, if you're looking for drama, all you have to do is wait. And** **you bet I have some Gruvia moments planned coming soon! Just check the title for the next chapter.**

 **And Juvia interacting with other people? Check. I've already done king Toma, Hisui, Yukino, Sting, Zeref and the Spriggan 12, but there is still my favorite interaction coming in chapter 11. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Allie:** **Yes, a MLB fan! You should definitely catch up cause S3 is pretty good so far. And I love your theories, they are great. Guess you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **introvertedlover2** **: I got a laugh out of your comment, so thanks for making my day!**

 **Your points are so good, but I think you're gonna be disappointed once you read what actually happens. Loved the mention of jealous Mavis and Gray wanting to know where the wifey is. Did not love so much the thing about cockroaches because those things are my mortal enemies and I'll never let them rule the world.**

 **introvertedlover2** **: YOU ARE SO RIGHT! IT'S SO GOOD AND FRUSTRATING AND CUTE AND PERFECT!**

 **Guest: I loved how you were the only one who brought up Sabertooth's reaction. You have some great theories about how everyone will find out. I guess you'll see later on.**

 **Shawn Kate: Same, I didn't think I was going to like Juvia x Zeref as much as I do now. Hey, don't feel guilty. You can ship both Gruvia and Zervia, that's the perk of being a multi shipper.**

 **Guest 2: What you said made me really curious and now I'm wondering in which stories you have have pointed out some of my mistakes/plot holes. Well, I thank you for that and for getting invested.**

 **As a writer, I know very well that it's almost impossible to get 100% right, no matter how many times I revise the chapters and story. Making mistakes is, after all, only human so I'm thankful there is someone like you who is willing to point them out.**

 **gaby1919: Your comments always put a smile on my face. I am so happy that you've loved all the chapters so far. There are still 12 of them, so let's see how long that lasts.**

 **Isn't it so frustrating and interesting how clueless people are? Sometimes we just don't see what's right in front of us. Although, in this case, there's magic preventing them from recognizing Juvia and Zeref.**

 **Nice to find a Zervis shipper. I recently started to like them, but she won't be his love interest in this story. Honestly, I don't think it's unlikely for Zeref to fall in love with Juvia if you remember that he fell in love with Mavis because she showed him the kindness no one else did.**

 **That whole Gray scene was just pure angst to show you how much he's suffering. We all hope that Juvia's sacrifices will bring peace, but I guess you'll see.**

 **MasterGildarts: This comment of yours was very fun to read! I love what you said about Jerza and your analysis on Gray's reaction is on point.**

 **You'll see what happens when Erza goes back to Rainfall Village and thank you so much for bringing Meredy up!**

 **Lyredy is life and I really wanna add her in the story. You know, I think that I might've just found the perfect way. Just wait for a while and you tell me if it fits!**

 **KassfromVenus: Trust me, I am dying to post the chapter in which they find out, but it's still a long way from now. I guess I already answered your question about Juvia and Zeref.**

 **Star197: You'll see in this chapter.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Alvarez, August X792**

After their passionate kiss, Zeref seemed to have gotten the idea Juvia was trying to convey, because his presence became even more constant and he also became more open around her.

One day, after their usual morning walk, he came with a surprise. Despite feeling uneasy, she followed him through the long corridors, not complaining when he told her to close her eyes before guiding her somewhere.

Though her heart constricted in fear, Juvia allowed herself to trust that he wouldn't harm her.

A door was opened and then he was holding her hands and taking her inside a room. Which one was it? Were it his chambers? A secret room?

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked, trying not to appear nervous.

"Not yet." Zeref said just before his hands left hers.

"What about now?" Juvia asked after there was the sound of something sliding.

"Yes, now you can." When she finally opened her eyes, they immediately widened.

Around her were more books than she had ever seen in her life. The shelves extended throughout the entire room, going as high as the ceiling. "I've never seen so many books in my life."

"Do you like it?" He asked, appearing a little nervous.

"I do." Suddenly, a thought struck her. "But I thought the library was closed, so why did you…"

"I noticed you seem to have enjoyed the books I lent you, so I wanted you to have the opportunity to read more." Zeref gestured around the room. "This is all yours now."

"Thank you." She didn't know why he was doing it, but it was a nice gesture.

"Well, I'll leave you to the books." He seemed to hesitate for a moment before gently taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it.

Juvia watched him walk away from the library, still in shock over what had just happened. Could it be that he was actually becoming fond of her? Or was he simply pretending just as she was?

* * *

 **Eastern Forest**

"She did what?!" Erza's eyes widened.

"It caught me off guard too." Gray admitted.

"How did we not count on this?" She shook her head.

"I guess I just never thought that she would go that far." He sighed. "She was always trying to get me to talk, but I guess she finally realized that I wasn't going to."

His mind flashed to multiple conversations with Briar, who never ceased to ask about his past and the "mysterious woman" whose mention always made him tense.

After months of asking, she apparently decided to take matters into her own hands and stole Gray's file from their leader's office.

"What about the other members? Do they know the truth as well?" Erza asked.

"As far as I know, Briar's the only one who read the file." Gray replied before correcting himself. "Besides Arlock, of course. He showed it to me when I first joined."

"We've always known that their leader was aware of everything." Erza stated.

"It's never been a big problem since he accepted me nonetheless and didn't tell the others that I used to be in Fairy Tail." Gray added.

"What about Briar? Do you think she will become a problem?" His answer was expected.

"She knows about Juvia." The ice mage swallowed hard. "So, yeah, that's a problem."

"Are you absolutely sure that she's going to hurt her?" Erza asked.

"She's made it clear that if she ever finds Juvia, she will be eliminated." Gray tensed at the thought. "She even said one time that she would use Juvia as a sacrifice."

"Why is she so eager to kill her?" He shrugged. Even though he was aware of Juvia's feelings and his own, he failed to see Briar's.

"I don't know. She just hates Juvia, for some reason." Erza was thoughtful for a moment.

"What should we do about this? Should we perhaps eliminate her?" Gray shook his head.

"If we get rid of her, they'll be suspicious." Frowning, he tried to come up with a better solution.

"Perhaps we should move Juvia, then." Erza suggested.

"I agree. Take her somewhere safe." He nodded.

"I'll go back to Rainfall Village tomorrow, then." She told him before sighing. "I hope Juvia's alright."

"It's been 4 months since I left her." Gray swallowed hard. "I doubt she will be."

"Is there anything you'd like me to say?" She knew it was best if they told Juvia nothing, but maybe there was something she could say to ease the water mage's suffering.

"Tell her that I'm sorry." The ice mage pleaded. "And I will come back."

That was exactly what Juvia had needed to hear, but his words never reached her since she was long gone.

* * *

 **Outside of Magnolia, a week later**

"How's Gray?" Jellal asked, concerned.

"Worried." Erza sighed. "A little mad too."

"Because you didn't actually go to Rainfall Village?" She nodded.

"I told him what happened, but his emotions are clouding his judgment right now, which is understandable." He frowned.

"I can't believe that they were following you." Erza let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can't believe that I didn't see it coming." Shaking her head, she looked at the picture in her hands. The image of Juvia from the previous Grand Magic Games had been recovered from the assassin that had been sent by Briar to kill the water mage. "Briar read the file, so she knew who I was and that I was still in contact with Gray."

"Still, I didn't expect her to send an assassin to follow you." His concern was as clear as day, so she offered a reassuring smile.

"You know that I can handle myself." His arms wrapped around her, protective.

"And you know that I can't help being worried." Erza hugged him back and rested her head against his chest for a while.

"I was so scared for a moment, Jellal." She looked up at him. "I started thinking about what might've happened if I hadn't found the spy…"

"What's important is that you _did_ find him." Jellal told her.

"He followed me all the way to Marguerite." Erza swallowed hard. "What if they figure out where I was headed afterwards?"

"Rainfall Village is still a long way from Marguerite, plus there are many villages nearby." He replied.

She was silent for a while, lost in thought. "Well, I guess I was right after all."

"Right about what?" Jellal asked, confused.

"That staying away from Juvia behind is the only way to keep her safe." Erza frowned.

"With this Briar having you followed and hiring assassins to kill her, even sending someone else might put Juvia at risk." He concluded.

"We really underestimated the threat that they represent." Erza looked around for a moment, tense. "They could have spies anywhere."

"I can assure you that none followed us here." He reassured her.

Tightening her arms around him and leaning her head against his shoulder, she sighed again "Let's just hope that Gray will figure out Avatar's plan soon so that this can all be over."

* * *

 **Alvarez, September X792**

If Zeref was pretending, Juvia had to admit, he was good. He could play prince charming so well that at times she would even wonder if maybe that's who he really was.

With their wedding drawing nearer, Invel suggested they spend even more time together in order to prove the strength of the alliance. Therefore, Juvia and Zeref were forced to act all romantic more often during parties and interviews.

It wasn't as hard as she had originally thought, because ever since their first kiss, she had grown more comfortable in his presence. She would even dare say they were friends, which was a dangerous conception.

Thank goodness she wasn't alone there, because without Sting and Yukino constantly reminding her of the plan and why she couldn't get too close to Zeref, who knows what might've happened.

They were the only thing keeping her together after such a long time away from home and everyone she knew and loved.

 _Loved. Gray._ She never forgot about him, but as time went on, it was easier to deal with the loss. Even if he wasn't gone forever, he was no longer a part of her life and she had accepted that.

After much thinking and wondering, Juvia had decided to stop trying to figure out why he had left her. It didn't matter so much anymore and she had moved on, so the water mage chose to focus on the task at hand.

Of course, there were still times when she wondered if their story was truly over or if there might still be a chance for them. However, with her wedding getting closer and him still missing, it felt like that door was closing.

"Are you daydreaming again?" She was broken out of her thoughts by Yukino.

"What?" Juvia looked around, confused.

"You've been staring at that page for a while." Sting said, motioning towards the open book in front of her.

The three of them were currently in the library, reading books about magic. Their primary objective was to learn more about Zeref and if there were others like him. However, all they had found so far were new spells that might come in handy if the war against Alvarez became inevitable.

"Right. Sorry." Juvia shook her head before glancing at the book again.

"What were you thinking about?" Yukino asked, already having an idea.

"Gray, as usual." The bluenette sighed. "No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to forget him."

"That is good." Her friend took her hand and squeezed it. "It keeps you focused."

"More like unfocused." Sting disagreed.

"At least it stops her from further befriending Zeref." The celestial mage pointed out.

"That shouldn't have been a problem." He replied, frowning.

"I didn't count on him being so nice to me." Juvia sighed yet again. "Why couldn't he treat me like any other person forced into an arranged marriage would?"

"So you want him to treat you badly?" Yukino asked, confused.

"You just gotta stop thinking about him too." The dragon slayer suggested, shrugging.

"That's easier said than done." The water mage replied, frustrated.

"Don't I know that." It was Yukino's turn to sigh, and her boyfriend smirked.

"Are you referring to the time you couldn't stop thinking about me?" He asked, moving his chair closer to hers.

"Don't act so cocky." She replied, before smirking too. "I remember when Rogue told me about how obsessed you were."

"I wasn't obsessed." He protested, crossing his arms.

"Sure you weren't." Juvia smirked at him.

"Two against one. No fair." The girls laughed when he pouted.

"Anyways, let's get back to reading." Yukino remembered after a few moments. "We need to learn new spells if we ever want to defeat Zeref."

"Right." Juvia went back to her book and tried to read the excerpt about a powerful water spell called Water-Make: blood.

While she thought it might come in handy, she never imagined that she would ever need to use it.

* * *

 **3 days later**

"Isn't it breathtaking?" Juvia watched the sunset with amazement.

"Certainly." Zeref wasn't looking at the sun.

"That's a cliché, Emperor." She looked back at him, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"I thought that people enjoyed clichés." He smirked.

"I usually do." If only Gray had looked at her that way before.

"You know what's another cliché?" Zeref asked and she raised a brow.

"What?" He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close.

"Arranged marriages." Juvia shrugged.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." He smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." He stared at her for a few moments before leaning in and she didn't complain when he pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss ended shortly when she started feeling light headed and broke apart. Trying to regain her breathing, she stepped away.

"Juliet?" There was concern in his eyes when she started coughing.

"I'm okay." She wasn't.

For some reason, whenever they shared an intimate moment or he kissed her like this, without anyone pressuring him to, she would feel rather sickly.

It had been happening more often over the past few weeks and she wondered why. Well, it seemed as if Zeref might have an idea, because there was a look of recognition in his eyes before he stepped away from her.

"I should go back." He told her, looking sad.

"Are you okay?" Juvia didn't know why she was worried.

There was no reply as he shook his head before turning around and walking away. She watched in confusion as he told a nearby guard to fetch Invel and set up the meeting room.

What was he hiding?

* * *

 **October**

3 weeks until the wedding. Juvia was starting to get worried because she hadn't found anything useful against Zeref yet. Even though he had become more open, all he shared were stories of his sad childhood and unnamed brother.

She was still clueless about how his powers worked, why he was immortal or how to defeat him. It almost felt like this entire plan had been pointless and she was growing desperate.

The thought of actually marrying Zeref, although not as terrifying as it had once been, was still unnerving and she felt like there was no escape. She was pretty much trapped in Alvarez and didn't know what else to do.

The library turned out to be a waste of time. Even though the countless books she had read helped her grow more powerful, none of them contained information about how to kill an immortal being.

Besides, she hadn't found the actual book she had been looking for. Because from the moment Juvia had learned that the library was closed, she had known it was the reason for it. Zeref hadn't wanted her to find it, even if he didn't suspect she knew its true meaning.

 _The book of E.N.D_. She had searched all over the library and had come back empty handed. Her only possible advantage against the dark wizard was nowhere to be found.

Just as she had been about to give up on her entire plan and just accept her fate, a new piece of information reignited her desire to get back home.

Upon walking down a corridor, Juvia happened to overhear a conversation between Invel and Ajeel about none other than Gray Fullbuster. They mentioned his current location and from the moment she heard the dark cult's name, she finally understood everything.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **What do you think of the conclusion to the Avatar dilemma? I apologize for those who wanted Gray and Erza to find out that Juvia was gone so they could search for her.**

 **The real reason why that didn't happen here is because I only added this plot after a suggestion from you guys. I didn't plan on developing it as much as I did; and now that I have,** **I believe that having Briar as a constant threat against Juvia's life makes a bigger impact on the story.**

 **Speaking of Briar, what did you think of her inclusion in this chapter? Honestly, even though I like the way Mashima used her to cause drama for Gruvia, she was a forgettable character.**

 **Well, that won't be happening here. She's gonna be a pretty big deal in the next chapter, as you'll soon see.**

 **Lastly, did you enjoy the further development of Zeref x Juvia? I guess I'm basing their relationship on Beauty and the Beast here, hence the library scene.**

 **PS: In case it wasn't clear, I'm considering here that only Avatar's leader knew who Gray was from the beginning. The others weren't made aware until the time came for the Purification Plan to be completed because Arloc didn't deem it necessary.**

 **Next chapter: Reunion. After months of separation, Juvia and Gray are finally reunited, but not without troubles. Although both successfully infiltrated the enemy, now it's time for one to pay the price. **

**Shall we go with our usual 10 reviews by February 28th?**


	7. Reunion

**Hi again, dearest readers!**

 **The time has come for me to post chapter 7 and the last on my top 5 list. First one is 11, then 13, third is 8, then chapters 1 and 7.**

 **I so can't wait to post the rest of them, but patience is a virtue, thus I must endure and so do you.**

 **In the meantime, let's see how the discussion for chapter 6 went:**

 **Guest: Ahh now I get it! Gotta look over those comments because I'm curious. ****I'm glad you like the change. I also love an ongoing threat because it makes the conflicts more interesting.**

 **Ondalynn: I guess chapter 7 will be a birthday present for you, then. Well, I'm not sure if you'll consider it that once you actually read the chapter, but anyways. I'm glad you love this story.**

 **MasterGildarts : Thank you! I am so glad that you see it my way. I just love foreshadowing things. It's a pretty effective tool.**

 **KassfromVenus : Well, I hope this chapter didn't keep you waiting for too long. I gotta warn you, though, the cliffhanger in here will be much worse than in chapter 6.**

 **gaby1919 : Another great comment from you! I love how you always discuss everything about the chapter and brings up some excellent points.**

 **I'm glad you think B &B is a good analogy for the story. I think that, just with Zeref x Mavis, it's the best representation of the brewing romance.**

 **Of course Gray and Erza know it was wrong to leave Juvia, but they didn't really have a choice. And it's not wrong to like how Gray suffers. I do too because every story needs some angst (or a lot, in the case of mine)**

 **You read Juvia just perfectly. Yes, her heart is conflicted because she still loves Gray, but her ideals are not. You're definitely gonna see more of this conflict again because it's very important.**

 **Good job understanding why Juvia got sick. There will be confirmation of how Zeref truly feels about her in later chapters.**

 **Infiltrating the enemy wasn't so hard, but too bad she has come back empty handed so far. I can't tell you whether I plan to include the war or not, so you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Get ready for more angst because the next few chapters will be packed with it. Between Briar's interference and Juvia's plan, I'm afraid that her and Gray won't be happy anytime soon.**

 **introvertedlover2: I did watch all the seasons (and loved it too) and I suppose you're mentioning the scene in which Rumple gave Belle the library, right?**

 **Also, Juvia did kinda move on, but now that she knows where Gray is and why he left her, all these feelings will be brought to the surface. Poor guy really didn't have a choice and neither does she.**

 **Guest 2: I'm glad you like my inclusion of Briar. She certainly deserved better recognition in the anime. This chapter will focus a lot on her, Gray and Juvia; and she will play a major role during their reunion.**

 **Allie: I'm glad to be updating so quickly, it's the perk of having most chapters already finished. So happy you enjoyed this one.**

 **Guest 3: Wow I feel honored that you're considering this story as an alternative to the manga. Aren't you a clever little guest? Both of your questions will be answered as the story progresses, but one thing I can say: Juvia might be different from Mavis, but Zeref is also different from when he fell in love with her.**

 **Also, glad you saw things my way regarding the Gray/Erza/Juvia dilemma. I guess Jerza isn't for everyone, but I love writing them together.**

 **I'm a bit confused about the part with Gray/his feelings/the answer. Could you explain it?**

 **Star197 : Aren't they? It's an unlikely romance, but I love writing them together.**

 **Happy reading, everyone! (Get ready for the long awaited Gruvia reunion!)**

* * *

 **Alvarez, October 7th**

Sting and Yukino were celebrating their one year anniversary with a lovely dinner on the gardens. He had asked the servants to arrange a table for them by the fountain and a delicious meal had been prepared.

They had talked about their relationship, reminisced about their friends in Sabertooth and danced under the moonlight. Everything was perfect, just as they had meant it, and it was about to get even better.

"Yukino, there is something I wanted to ask you…" Sting began, suddenly nervous, while they danced.

"Yes, Sting?" Yukino stared at him, expectantly.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. The words which he had rehearsed countless times seemed to evade him somehow.

"Are you alright?" She asked, now worried, but he didn't get a chance to reply.

"There you guys are!" They turned to face Juvia, who was running in their direction.

"Seriously?" Sting muttered, unhappy about the interruption.

"Juliet? Is something wrong?" Yukino asked, noticing her friend's agitated state.

"I need to talk to you." The bluenette said. "Alone." The servants who had been watching the couple bowed to her before leaving.

Once she was sure they were alone, Juvia motioned towards the fountain. The couple reluctantly pulled apart before approaching it and sitting down.

"What's so important you needed to tell us _now_?" Sting asked and Juvia's eyes widened once realization sank in.

"Sorry, I forgot it was your anniversary." Looking between the couple for a moment, she frowned.

"It's okay." Yukino reassured her. "Just tell us what happened."

"I was walking through the palace when I overheard a conversation between Invel and Ajeel." The water mage took in a deep breath. "About Gray."

"Gray as in your Gray?" Sting wondered, incredulous.

"What did they say about him?" Yukino asked, concerned.

"They were discussing what to do about him." Juvia's eyes narrowed. "They said he's a member of a dark cult called Avatar and were wondering if he was truthful about his motives for being there."

"A dark cult?" The celestial mage whispered, confused.

"No way Gray would join people like that!" Sting declared, shaking his head.

"I doubt he would either." Juvia said before sitting down on the chair he had previously occupied. "So it's likely that he's infiltrating them to gather information."

"That does make sense." Yukino pointed out.

"And if they find out…" The bluenette bit her lip.

"They'll probably kill him." Sting finished, face paling.

"I can't let that happen." Juvia declared, giving both a determined look. "I have to talk to him and convince him it's too dangerous."

"How?" Yukino asked, looking around the empty gardens. "You haven't figured a way out of this castle in months."

"As you know, Zeref and I have become a lot closer." Equally disgusted looks came upon their faces. "Which means he might allow me to go back to Fiore to visit my father before the big day."

"I guess it's worth a try." Sting said, shrugging.

"Do you want us to go with you?" The celestial mage asked, but Juvia shook her head.

"No, you should stay here. Keep on searching." The couple nodded, understanding. Though they wished to be there for her during her reunion with Gray, they knew this was something she had to do alone.

* * *

Hours later, Juvia found herself on a large ship, surrounded by a few guards while the captain led them back to Fiore. It had surprised her how easily Zeref had let her go, but she assumed he must trust her to return.

Upon spotting the familiar town of Marguerite through the ship's large window, recognizing Lamia Scale's guild hall, Juvia knew what she would have to do.

It was risky, but she couldn't have anyone follow her or else she would be exposed. Therefore, as soon as the ship had crossed it, she discreetly used her magic to cause a crash.

As the vehicle quickly dived into the ground, she used water lock to diminish the impact of the fall. She didn't want to kill anyone, after all.

Once the ship had crashed in a clearing next to the forest, Juvia watched as the captain and soldiers discussed what happened, confused. Feeling sorry for putting them through that scare, she activated her water body and managed to slip away unnoticed while they chatted.

Finding herself at a safe distance and making sure there was no one in sight, she removed the concealment spell. It was no use finding Gray when she was still Juliet, after all.

Juvia rushed towards the train station and took the first train leading to the closest village to Rainfall. Arriving there about two hours later, she watched the empty houses while thinking about her and Gray's old home. Would it be empty, she wondered? Or perhaps someone had come looking for her and was waiting there?

As she thought about it, she remembered Gajeel and Erza, both good candidates to be looking for her. The dragon slayer surely had searched far and wide and the water mage guessed Gray might've asked Erza to check up on her while he was in Avatar.

Juvia was pretty sure this infiltration plan had been her idea or perhaps Jellal had been the one to come up with it. Either way, there was no doubt in her mind that Erza was involved and it made her feel better to think that perhaps abandoning her might not have been Gray's plan.

Arriving at their old home, the water mage was a little surprised to find it completely abandoned. Outside, vines were now surrounding it and she cut them before entering. Inside, everything was exactly as she had left it, with the exception that the air smelled as if something had died there.

There were no signs that anyone had visited the cottage in the months that she had been gone and that hurt a bit. For a moment, she wondered if anyone had even missed her, but then quickly dismissed the thought.

Fairy Tail had taught her to believe the best in people, thus Juvia chose to believe that the reason no one had come was because they didn't know she had been there. She reminded herself that neither she nor Gray had confided about where they had been headed, so it made sense that no one would've come to Rainfall Village.

It was rather secluded, after all.

With that in mind, she decided to focus back on the house and tried on a new spell to clean it. Using her magic helped her relax a little and she wanted the house to be in good shape once Gray returned.

As she continued to clean and wonder, she realized what a great idea cleaning it had been. This was the perfect cover, the perfect way to convince Gray that she had been waiting there all this time.

Because, the more Juvia thought about it, the clearer it became that telling Gray about Zeref, the engagement or Juliet was a mistake. As much as she wanted to confide in the man she loved, keeping him safe was her number one priority and that also meant keeping him in the dark.

Juvia guessed he must've thought the same when he had decided not to tell her about Avatar and that made her feel a little less hurt. For a moment, the wound which had been created the moment she had realized that he wasn't coming back, started to heal.

Then, as she went outside and sat on the bench where they used to sit every morning and just talk, memories of the good days brought all that pain back to the surface. It overwhelmed her and she suddenly found herself back to that heartbreaking moment.

Sitting on the bench, eyes closed and thinking about the time they spent together; while listening to the sound of the constant rain.

For a while, that was all she could hear, until there were familiar voices belonging to people whom she hadn't seen in a long time. Juvia was brought back to the present and finally decided to open her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Juvia." Shockingly enough, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy stood in front of her.

"What are you guys doing here?" The bluenette asked, confused.

"We came looking for you." Lucy explained.

"And Gray. Where is he?" Natsu immediately asked.

"He's not here." Juvia frowned. She hadn't planned on encountering anyone before talking to Gray. What should she do?

"Is this your house?" Wendy asked, looking at the cottage with interest.

"Yes." The bluenette nodded. "Come on in." Thinking there would be no harm in reuniting with her friends, she welcomed them inside the house and sat down on the bed, suddenly exhausted.

It must be the constant use of magic power combined with the overwhelming emotions, she convinced herself. In the back of her mind, she remember how **sickly** she had been feeling for the past few weeks, but ignored it.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, noticing her exhaustion.

"Not really." Juvia chose to be honest. "I haven't been alright ever since Gray left."

"So you two lived together?" Natsu wondered, interested.

"Why did he leave?" Wendy asked, confused.

"We moved in together after the war against Tartaros." The water mage explained. "For a few months we took our meals together, trained together and went on missions together."

They were smiling, clearly happy for her and Gray and maybe even thinking the two of them had become a couple.

"Until one day, these dark marks appeared on his arms." She continued, recalling the moment everything had changed for the worst. "After that he started leaving the village by himself until half a year ago, when he didn't return."

Because he wanted to protect her, or at least she hoped so. She chose not to tell them, though, at least not until she was 100% sure.

Wendy apologized, gently, while Natsu got angry. "What a jerk! How dare he just leave like that?"

"I've asked that same question multiple times." Lucy whispered and he immediately tensed.

Juvia watched with interest as the couple argued, wondering what had happened between them. Only when Lucy nearly slapped the dragon slayer did she intervene.

"Do you have to flirt right in front of us?" The bluenette teased and both blushed.

"We're not flirting!" The blonde protested.

"Anyways, do you have any idea where Gray went?" Natsu asked and Juvia wanted to tell him the truth; she really did.

However, doing so might only put him in danger as well as ruining Gray's infiltration plan if the dragon slayer were to, say, storm Avatar. Yep, he would definitely do that were she to tell him.

"No, I have no idea." She looked away, feeling guilty. "I searched for him for a while, but eventually I gave up. Maybe I shouldn't have."

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Lucy approached her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Gray's the one who left without so much as a note."

"Well, we'll find him for you." Natsu promised.

Juvia hoped he wouldn't. She wanted to find Gray herself, but things didn't go according to plan. After a worried Wendy pointed out how exhausted she seemed, they decided that she should stay behind to rest while Natsu and Lucy went after Gray.

It took two days for Juvia to convince the young healer that she was well enough to go and by the time she reached him, he was already in battle with Avatar after being exposed just as she had suspected.

* * *

 **Avatar**

Gray was listening to Briar and Mary arguing, uninterested, until he heard familiar voices. Recognizing them immediately, the ice mage let out a sigh before slowly descending the stairs leading to the basement.

He could tell that Gomon and Abel had been defeated, so this meant he would have to get his hands dirty. Even if the through of hurting his friends made his stomach churn, he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Hey. Long time no see, man." Natsu's warm smile and cheerful greeting after Gray revealed himself only made it harder to pretend.

Instead of responding, the ice mage chose to keep a cold façade and it seemed to have worked. Mere moments later, the dragon slayer was moving to attack him, which he was grateful for.

It was easier to receive his friend's anger rather than warmth.

"Stop it! Would you guys cut it out already?" Gray couldn't ignore Lucy's pleads once he and Natsu continued to fight.

"You made a stupid mistake coming to this place." That was an understatement. Their presence could ruin his whole plan, or worse, get them all killed once Avatar figured out he wasn't really a member.

He had to convince them, and the only way to do that was to continue hurting his best friend.

"That's funny, cause I was about to say the same thing to you." The dragon slayer remarked.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" Gray yelled, delivering a strong hit in hopes that would knock him out.

 _It didn't._ Instead, it only made him even more annoying. "You're wrong." Natsu delivered a powerful blow, sending him back a few feet. "Juvia's waiting for you."

Gray froze. It hurt to hear her name again, more than he had imagined, and Natsu seemed to notice that. "She's been waiting all this time, you know? Cause she believes in you, even after you've given her no reason to."

"Shut up!" The ice mage yelled, sending blasts of ice everywhere. Panting, he tried to regain his breath and composure.

The reminder of why he was there in the first place prevented him from just revealing everything to them, despite his wish. He needed to pretend just a little more; soon enough he would be free.

As he delivered blow after blow while spouting the most horrible lies about Fairy Tail, Gray wondered if it was all truly worth it.

* * *

The next day, after he rescued Lucy and explained everything with Erza's help, they left for the battlefield. It was a long journey during which they formulated a plan to stop Avatar.

As it turned out, preventing the dark cult from murdering all those innocent people was easier than they had assumed. Most of the soldiers they fought were either weak mages or didn't use magic at all.

In only a few minutes, they managed to wipe out over 70% of the enemy's forces. Then, the real battle began once the key members decided to join, which included Briar. She had tried getting close to Gray and had always been always been willing to defend him when Jerome was suspicious.

Well, she must be feeling like an idiot now.

"All that time you spent with us was a lie, wasn't it?" She yelled, using her magic to split the ground open.

"Of course it was, you idiot!" Gray felt a little bad for being so harsh, but the reminder that she was a cruel murderer who had targeted Juvia quickly chased the feeling away. "I'm not the kind of guy who would associate with a bunch of murderers like you."

"It's purification, not murder!" She retorted angrily. "And once it's been completed, Zeref will be amongst us again."

Before he could reply, Briar sent two powerful attacks that he barely avoided. "Tell me, were those brave words about E.N.D a lie as well?"

"Hate to disappoint you, but that part was actually true." Gray did a backflip to avoid her next attack. "Someday, I will destroy E.N.D, but it will be on _my_ terms." He would never commit murder or hurt innocent people to achieve his goal. That wasn't who he was.

"If there's one thing I can't stand it's a rat. Hear me?" She was so furious that her attacks started getting sloppy. Taking advantage of this, the ice mage decided to send a blast of his own.

Unfortunately, Briar managed to avoid it by using her infamous splitting magic. It would divide one's self into various pieces, depending on the emotions they were feeling in the past few hours.

For her, it was sadness, happiness, anger and…Love? His eyes widened once he realized what it meant and a moment later she confirmed that she had indeed fallen in love with him. "What?!"

There was no time to react, though, because suddenly Briar was sent away by a wave. "Juvia?" Gray looked around the battlefield, searching for the familiar bluenette.

"Looked like you were needing some help." She approached him, offering a familiar smile.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked, confused.

"Wendy and Carla helped me find you." Juvia glanced towards their friends, who were fighting against Mary. Then her eyes found his and he was frozen, lost in the familiar dark blue.

This was the perfect moment to apologize and ask for her forgiveness, but Briar didn't give him time. "So this is the infamous Juvia Lockser?" She smirked. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

"Shut up, Briar!" Gray yelled while Juvia turned around, confused, and faced the stranger.

"Who are you?" She took a few steps forward, ready to fight.

"I always knew she was the answer." Briar ignored her, keeping her eyes locked onto Gray's. "After all, she is your greatest weakness."

Before either could react, she had sent a powerful blast Juvia's way and suddenly everything was in slow motion and Gray panicked, a familiar memory coming to mind.

He had saved her that night and had prevented her death by sacrificing himself. However, this time, he didn't have time to protect her and it killed him.

As he heard her gasp once the blast pierced her body before she fell back, he wondered if this was his punishment for abandoning her.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Do you think Juvia was too quick to assume Gray was infiltrating Avatar? At first I was going to write her thinking he was evil, but as I thought about it, I decided that it made more sense for her to quickly realize what he was doing. After all, she's doing the same thing.**

 **Also, did you enjoy all the reunions in this chapter? I wasn't going to follow the episodes of the Final Season, but changed my mind. It's always nice to incorporate canon in my stories.**

 **Lastly, was anyone expecting that final scene? I've been wanting to bring up Gray's sacrifice in this story and this parallel scene seemed like the right way to do it.  
**

 **PS:** **After mentioning my top 5 chapters list, I'm wondering, which are your top 3 so far? **

**Coming next week: Forgiveness. Their worst nightmare came true once again, but that doesn't mean it will end the same way. Will Gray do it right this time and confess his feelings? Or will he push Juvia away again, afraid of losing her?**

 **Shall we try a challenge and 12 reviews by March 3rd?**


	8. Forgiveness

**Good evening, dearest readers!**

 **I apologize for the delay with this chapter, but I have two good reasons (aka excuses) for that: 1-I recently started drawing, so I didn't have time to finish chapter 8 and 2-I discovered that Gajevy Week was two weeks ago, so I decided to focus on that first.**

 **It was only today that I managed to finish this chapter, but I promise the next one will be posted much sooner.**

 **Now, let me reply to your comments:**

 **I12Bfree: I'm glad you're enjoying this story and the plot. Things are gonna get even more crazy and intense from now on.**

 **aprilcharm41: I'm glad you're excited to see what happens, but I fear that will change after the next chapter. It's gonna be an emotional rollercoaster.**

 **Guest: By following canon I simply meant that I wanted to include a few episodes of the Final Season. I can't tell you whether the war will or won't happen, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Allie: Already addressed your point of Juvia figuring out Gray and Erza's plan, but I'll say again: Being in FT, Juvia wanted to believe the best in him and it made perfect sense for him to be infiltrating Avatar instead of being an actual member.**

 **Guest 2: Chapter 7 sure was packed and so will the next ones. Everything's gonna keep happening at once, so it might be hard to keep up.**

 **I am so happy that you like this idea better than what happened in the manga. I thought it made a lot of sense and it gives Briar a chance to be important.**

 **You'll see about Zeref in this chapter and there is a surprise.**

 **Guest 3: I'm glad the parallels helped you visualize the story better; I didn't even think of that. You're gonna see what Zeref's gonna do about Juliet in this chapter and the next, but I doubt you're expecting the reveal here.**

 **MasterGildarts: Thank you for your comment! I like how you put Juvia's reasons for immediately assuming that Gray was infiltrating Avatar. Also, I always try to have powerful last scenes, although the one in this chapter isn't so much.**

 **KassfromVenus: You've got a great point; it would certainly make it easier for Juvia to leave. Unfortunately, things in the FT world are never so easy.**

 **midnight0sun95: Great job bringing up the black markings, I didn't think to include it much. And thanks for understanding Juvia's actions in chapter 7.**

 **You're absolutely right about Avatar. They turned out to be a joke after all that build up and I didn't like that. Here, they play a bigger role, even though it's still short.**

 **Star197: Oh, you bet he will! No one tries to kill Juvia and gets away on Gray's watch.**

 **introvertedlover2: Thank you for bringing up Gray's fight against Natsu! I loved including his POV and how much he hated what he was doing.**

 **Before we move onto the chapter, I'd like to congratulate gaby1919 for making a correct assumption (and way back in chapter 2) regarding the reason why Zeref proposed to Princess Juliet. There is a revelation here which I doubt will surprise you or midnight0sun95, who also made a similar guess in chapter 4.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Alvarez, October 7th**

"Aren't you worried she's gonna tell them, your highness?" Invel inquired, turning to Zeref with concern. They were currently in the large room that served as the Spriggan 12's meeting place and in the centre of the table there was a crystal ball showcasing Juvia Lockser being nursed by Wendy and Carla.

"Not really." The dark wizard replied, shrugging. "I know Fairy Tail too well. She'll surely hide the truth to protect them."

"If you say so." The ice wizard remained unsure.

"I'm more worried that she might not come back." Brandish pointed out and Dimaria scoffed.

"She's not stupid enough to leave them behind." They looked outside the window and spotted Sting and Yukino having a walk along the gardens.

"I'm certain she will come back." Zeref stated.

"And then what?" Dimaria raised a brow. "You get married and ruin our chances of invading Ishgar?"

"Need I remind you of the reason why I proposed in the first place?" The dark wizard asked.

"I still believe it's a stupid idea." Dimaria said for the millionth time.

"You should not question his majesty's plan." Invel firmly reminded her.

"It's too late to back down now." Zeref said before she could retort. "The wedding will happen soon and Juvia Lockser will become our greatest weapon."

"I wonder what her reaction will be once she realizes you knew exactly who she was all along." Brandish said, curious.

"I don't see how she expected to fool such a skilled wizard as his majesty." Invel added, his tone mocking.

"I played my part in pretending to believe that she was Juliet." Zeref shrugged. "Now, we'd better get started on wedding planning since the bride isn't here yet."

* * *

 **2 days later**

"No! Juvia!" Gray desperately yelled, running to catch her before she hit the ground. Being successful, he knelt down, cradling the injured mage in his arms.

"Ugh, I didn't see this one coming." Juvia whispered, still in shock.

"God, that looks bad." He panicked even more upon inspecting the wound her hands were pressing against.

"I'll be fine." She reassured, groaning.

"How dare you?" Gray chose to turn to happy Briar instead, anger bubbling inside him.

"Don't look so surprised." The dark mage shrugged. "You know I've wanted to kill her for months."

"You'll pay for this!" She scoffed, commanding all Briars to join at her side.

"I don't think so." Now he was the furious one. Carefully lying Juvia on the ground, he stood up and faced his enemy.

Giving his coldest stare, Gray attacked before she could think. Using the markings that symbolized his demon slaying magic, he froze all Briars in a moment, as well as the soldiers who had been watching the fight.

"Nice work, darling." Juvia praised, still in a lying position. Her hands continued to press against the wound, but the amount of blood coming from it had only increased.

"You're hurt." He swallowed hard. "Because of me. Again." Falling to his knees, it was as if all strength had been drained from his body.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." She offered him a gentle smile.

"But I do." Gray said. "I hurt you, in so many ways, and now you could've died. I could've lost you and you wouldn't know how I felt."

Juvia stared at him tiredly, trying to stay awake. "What do you mean?"

He sighed before crawling towards her. Taking her once again in his arms, he closed his eyes for a second. "Remember when we…when we kissed?" She nodded, a faint blush coloring her pale cheeks. "I told you that I wasn't ready."

"And I...promised...to wait, because..." She paused to cough. "I knew...you needed time." A cold hand pressed against his cheek as she stared up at him with love and warmth.

"I don't anymore." Gray declared, staring at her determinedly. "I've had more than enough time to think about it and the answer has been clear for a while now."

"What…are you...talking...about?" With her brain slowing down, as well as her breathing, it was hard to comprehend what he was saying.

"Damn, you're not making this any easier." The ice mage complained, blushing slightly. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, hoping it'd be easier that way. "Okay, so, what I'm trying to say is…I love you. I know you might not feel the same way anymore after everything that I've done, but I still wanted you to know."

He paused, awaiting her reaction, but there was none. Upon opening his eyes, Gray realized that she had fallen unconscious. Sighing, he gathered her in his arms before standing up and walking towards where Wendy and Carla were.

Looking around the battlefield, he was grateful that his friends were too busy fighting against Avatar to be paying attention to his confession.

* * *

Gray barely noticed that Avatar's leader had summoned a God and was offering all members as a sacrifice. He didn't pay attention once Natsu took it upon himself to defeat it or when Lucy tried to stop him.

All of his focus was on Juvia, who looked pale and lifeless while Wendy tried to heal her. He saw nothing but the large wound on her stomach and heard nothing but her weak breaths.

He still held her in his arms and ran his fingers through her light blue hair since it helped him calm down a bit. Closing his eyes for a moment, he prayed to whatever god was listening not to take her.

He had already lost his mother, his father, his master and his sister. Wasn't that enough?

Thankfully, it seemed as if someone did listen to his prayers, because a good while later, when he was almost losing hope, there was a deep breath and once he looked down, Juvia's eyes opened.

At first, she seemed confused while her eyes surveyed the battlefield. Then, once they returned to his face, relief flooded hers and she smiled. "Gray…"

"Hey there." He tried to hold back tears.

"Are you…okay?" Gray rolled his eyes.

Of course she was worried about him after almost dying. "I'm not the one who almost died."

"I think you're exaggerating." Juvia sat up with his help and inspected the wound. Though the blood remained on her dark blue outfit, she didn't feel pain anymore.

Although, she did feel a bit ill, which was concerning. Wendy had told her that exhaustion wasn't the only thing keeping her in bed for the past few days, but the young girl had failed to find an answer to her concerns.

Once Juvia proved to be well again, the two had agreed not to mention Wendy's suspicions, but now the bluenette began to wonder if there might be more to her previous state than tiredness.

"I managed to close the wound, so you should be fine." The young girl said, breaking Juvia out of her thoughts.

"However, we still advise you to take it easy for a few days." Carla added, firm.

"I will." The water mage smiled at them. "Thank you."

"Of course." Wendy seemed hesitant for a moment, but then her arms carefully wrapped around Juvia. "I'm glad you're okay."

"All thanks to you, Wendy." Gray said once they pulled apart.

"It was nothing…" She dismissed, blushing.

"Come on, let's give these two some privacy." Carla said, taking her hand and flying them both away from the couple.

* * *

"I guess this is as much privacy as we'll get." Gray commented, looking around. He could spot Natsu and Lucy staring at them with interest and Erza was also looking at the couple. Why couldn't they at least pretend not to be interested?

"I guess so." Juvia said, watching Gajeel, Levy and Lily take down the remaining members of Avatar. "So, before I passed out, you were trying to tell me something."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you, even less without saying anything. "

"It's alright. I understand why you did it." She really did. "You were trying to protect me and you knew if you had told me, I would have come too."

"Yeah. Erza reminded me of that." He looked towards the red head. "She convinced me it was best to leave you behind."

"She was right." Juvia sighed. "Even if you leaving hurt me, if I had come, we could've both been killed."

"Exactly." Gray said before taking her hands in his. "The last thing I wanted was to put you in danger, because…." Taking a deep breath, he confessed again. "Because I love you, Juvia."

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure?" She had been waiting so long to hear these words.

"Yeah." He nodded, determined. "I guess I sorta always knew, but over the past few months, it became clear." Many things had become clear over the past few months, Juvia thought. Recalling her decision and current situation, she frowned.

Taking her frown as a sign she wasn't so happy with his confession, Gray removed his hands from hers. "Look, I understand that you might not be ready to forgive me or jump into a relationship right now. I once forced you to wait, so now I'm willing to wait for you."

He was being so considerate and romantic; like she had always dreamed. If only he had told her this _before_ she had gotten engaged to someone else.

"You don't have to wait." Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you and I am ready to forgive you."

She had forgiven him a long time ago, even if she hadn't know the truth then.

Now that she did, though, she realized that they were the same. He had kept the secret to protect her and she had decided not to tell him about Zeref and the engagement, knowing he would want to come too and risk everything.

Same plan, same method. She could only hope that the results would be different this time, because she didn't feel like almost getting killed or losing him again.

"Thank you." Gray smiled while carefully wrapping his arms around her waist.

There was silence for a moment as Juvia brought a hand to his cheek, stroking it gently while contemplating her decision not to tell him the truth. Once she was sure she had made the right choice, she leant in to kiss him.

It started out soft, but quickly grew more passionate. Gray closed the distance between them, pressing her against him and completely forgetting about all the people watching.

For a few moments, they forgot everything and it was pure bliss.

* * *

"Okay, lovebirds. Sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk." Gray and Juvia ignored the dragon slayer completely, instead leaning in for another passionate kiss.

"Seriously?" Gajeel raised a brow.

"Give them time, Gajeel." Levy said, placing a hand on his arm.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Lucy and Wendy were almost jumping with joy.

"It was about time." Natsu rolled his eyes, though a smile remained on his face.

"Yes, it certainly was." Erza nodded, feeling guilty.

When the couple finally pulled apart, Gray frowned at them. "Don't you guys know the meaning of privacy?"

"You're in the middle of the battlefield." Natsu pointed out.

"Shut up, Natsu." The ice mage retorted while Juvia chuckled, tightening her arms around his neck.

"We need to talk, Gray." Gajeel repeated.

"You can talk to me, then." Erza said, catching his attention. "It was always my plan, so you shouldn't punish Gray for doing what I told him to do."

Hearing this, Gray removed his arms from around Juvia and turned around to face their friends."No, Erza. I _chose_ to infiltrate Avatar."

"Because you wanted to help take them down." Lucy added, looking at Gajeel. "He shouldn't be punished for that either."

"They're right." Levy said. "You remember why we were able to make it here, don't you?"

Remembering the icy present they had come across after storming Avatar's hideout, the dragon slayer sighed. "I do."

"So this means you'll forgive him?" Juvia asked, giving her best friend a pleading look.

"I'll forgive him for this mess." Gajeel motioned to the battlefield. "But not for what he did to you."

"I understand." Gray said before she could try to defend him.

"He was worried sick about Juvia, so when I learned while I was infiltrating Avatar that you had left her behind, he wasn't happy." Levy told him.

"I'm sorry I had you worried." Juvia turned to Gajeel, feeling bad for evading him for all those months.

"You should've told me where you were going." The dragon slayer crossed his arms.

"Sorry." There were so many things she should apologize for, but he didn't know. He _couldn't_ know.

"If someone should apologize, it's me." Erza turned to the water mage. "I'm the one who separated you and Gray, which led to all this suffering."

"I understand why you did it." Juvia shrugged. "Besides, it's in the past now."

Before the conversation could go any further, Rogue and Frosh joined them. They spent the next two hours chatting with their friends before the Fairy Tail members decided to return to Magnolia, where a reunion had been scheduled.

* * *

Juvia and Gray went back to their old home prior to this and the moment they walked through the door, he frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She repeated.

"It's just…Being in this house brings back so many memories." The water mage nodded.

"I know." They were silent once he sat on the couch, looking down.

"Have you been here…all this time?" Juvia hated lying to him.

"Yes. I waited for you, like I promised." His heart broke and he swallowed hard, fighting against tears.

"You shouldn't have." Gray let out, weakly.

She glanced at him, sympathetic. "I know you're feeling guilty and unsure, but you should focus less on the past and more on the future."

The future. _The wedding_. There were only 3 weeks left, so what was she going to do?

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Now aware that Zeref always knew who Juvia was, what do you suppose is the real reason why he proposed to her?**

 **Gruvia fans, are you happy now that you got not one, but two Gray confessions? I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **What's coming next? Will Juvia stick to her decision of keeping the truth hidden?**

 **Next chapter: Future. Once struck with the thought of the future, Juvia dwells on her decisions and the complicated situation she finds herself in. Torn between telling Gray the truth or letting him go, what will she choose?**

 **Can we try 10 reviews by March 11?**


	9. Future

**Hello again, lovely people.**

 **It's only been two days, but I am so ready to post this chapter! It's one of my favorites because of all the ships moments and the emotional rollercoaster.**

 **If you've wanted more Zervia and Gruvia angst, this is the chapter for you!**

 **First, let's get to the shoutouts:**

 **I12Bfree: I'm glad you think reading this story is exciting, because it was the same for me when I was writing it. **

**aprilcharm41: Lol I feel you about the Zervis because I've been liking them too. In fact, I almost turned this story into Zervia instead of Gruvia, but then decided to keep both ships. It makes for good drama. And don't worry, his plan will be revealed eventually and I don't think you're gonna have a hard time figuring it out. **

**Star197: lol someone's in for the angst. Well, worry not because it will be delivered in full this chapter. **

**Guest: I imagine most people thought he had a different reason, but didn't imagine he knew who Juliet really is. You'll learn his full plan eventually and there will be many hints to how he wants to weaponise her. **

**introvertedlover2: 1-great theory! Guess you'll see if it becomes true… and 2-this part was kinda funny, but I'm afraid Gray's confessions won't be enough persuasion. **

**MasterGildarts: That's a great theory you've got there…. I guess we'll see how everything plays out and how Zeref plans on using Juvia.**

 **Lol your reactions to Gray's confessions were just hilarious and I thank you for sharing them in your comment. Yep, those lovebirds finally got everything they've been waiting for and there will be even more kisses in this chapter *wink wink***

 **gaby1919: You're so sweet and there's no need to apologize. You're not obligated to comment on every single chapter (though I won't complain if you do). I hope you did well on your exams!**

 **You brought up a good point about Zeref maybe not remembering Juvia from Tenrou Island, but I doubt he would forget her so easily.**

 **Omg I didn't even think about the parallel to chapter 499, but you're absolutely right.**

 **You'll see an explanation to why Juvia's been sick lately very soon. I promise, the next chapter will explain almost everything.**

 **Yep, the angst is here now because Gray and Juvia can't be together. She knows it, you guys know it and it hurts us all. (Even me)**

 **Lastly, Gajuvia is life and I love the brother-sister relationship they have.**

 **Guest 2: Juvia really thought the disguise would work since not even the wizard saints (SPOILER ALERT) could tell who she was. However, Zeref is on a whole other level, so there's no way he would be deceived. **

**Great theory about Juvia being poisoned. I guess you're right, in a way, and you'll only have to wait until chapter 10 to learn exactly what's been happening.**

 **PS: I've watched plenty of Crime Shows too and I love them. Which ones are your favorites? Mine are Criminal Minds and Marcella.**

 **Allie: I think it was the moment everyone was waiting for.**

 **KassfromVenus: I loved writing Gray's confessions and it was specially fun having Juvia not hearing the first one. You'll see her course of action here and I doubt it's completely unexpected. **

**No, time for the FEEEELS! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Rainfall Village, October 9th**

"The future?" Gray asked. The concept had always been so terrifying for him.

As she watched him frown, his emotions for once so clear, Juvia started questioning her decisions. Why had she come back to find him? What had she been expecting from this reunion?

Had this simply been about learning the truth and seeing him one last time, or had she unconsciously been hoping for this outcome?

Even if getting together with Gray was everything she had wanted for so long, she couldn't just abandon her plan. There were many people counting on this engagement and she couldn't let her feelings cloud her judgement.

"You okay?" Gray asked after she had been silent for too long.

She loved him and he loved her, but they couldn't be together. She had accepted that a long time ago, so why was it so hard to think about it now?

"Juvia?" The bluenette sighed.

Why did they have to get themselves into this mess? Why couldn't they just be happy like normal people?

 _Because you're not normal people_. You are a princess and it's your duty to do what's best for your kingdom, even if it means sacrificing your own happiness.

That had been her mantra for the past few months and she had stood by it.

Although, her stay in Alvarez hadn't been absolutely unpleasant and she had actually enjoyed her time spent with Zeref.

Still, that didn't mean that she wanted to marry him. The only person she wished to ever marry was Gray, but that wouldn't be possible. This wasn't _their_ future.

"It's not fair." He was confused when she shook her head, looking down sadly.

"What's not fair?" Life wasn't fair, but Juvia had always known that. Her past had been filled with loneliness and sadness; now it seemed her future wouldn't be much better.

However, there was also the present. The here and now; her only chance to truly be happy. As she looked back towards the man she loved, she realized that this was their time to be together.

"Whoa." Gray was caught by surprise when she approached the couch where he was sitting and straddled him, hands settling on his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Making new memories." Juvia told him. "Happy ones."

"I like the that idea." He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought the other to the back of her head before gently pushing her head forward. She was quick to catch on, leaning in to kiss his lips again.

* * *

 **Not much later**

Juvia found herself lying on the couch beneath him while they continued to make out and just as she was thinking that this was a dream come true, there was an annoying voice in the back of her head.

Confused for a moment, she wondered if it was her conscience, then quickly realized it was Yukino.

"Juvia, can you hear me?" The water mage ignored her friend and continued to remove Gray's shirt while he unbuttoned her coat.

"Much better." She whispered once her fingers ran through his naked chest.

"Agreed." Gray smirked once the coat was finally open, revealing her green corset. He kissed her again and she briefly moved into a sitting position in order to take it off, before lying back down.

While her hands explored his back, his lips explored her neck and shoulder.

"Juvia?" Yukino called again and Juvia ignored her once more.

"Why did we…wait so long…to do this again?" She let out between heavy breaths.

"Because… I was an idiot." Gray replied, briefly looking up before continuing kissing down her cleavage.

Just as he reached the valley between her breasts, Yukino pleaded again. "Juvia, please, respond. This is urgent!"

The bluenette groaned and the ice mage pressed her further against the couch while beginning to untie the strings of her corset. "What's so urgent?" She finally replied.

"You have to come back." Yukino said, and the water mage groaned again.

"Why?" It was hard to concentrate when Gray was almost finished loosening her corset while kissing her lips.

"Zeref mentioned that you should've returned by now. He's going to send out Invel if you don't return soon." She froze and the ice mage frowned once her hands stopped ruffling his hair.

"What's wrong?" He asked, breathless.

"I have to go." Juvia regrettably said.

"Huh?" Gray was confused when she pushed him while sitting up. "Did I….do something wrong?"

It was clear the poor man was thinking she wasn't enjoying herself, which couldn't be further from the truth.

"Of course not. You did everything right." She offered him a reassuring smile. "I just…have something I need to take care of."

His frown deepened when she started to re-tie the strings of her corset. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you." She knew he wouldn't stop pressing. "Not yet, anyways."

"Okay, now you're scaring me." Juvia disentangled herself from him before picking her coat and putting it back on.

"Don't be." She said while telling Yukino that she'd leave soon. "I'll meet you in Magnolia in a few days and I'll explain everything, okay?"

She wished that she didn't have to lie to him once again, but this was the only way to keep him from asking more questions that she couldn't answer.

Gray considered her words for a few moments. "Do you promise?"

Juvia nodded. "I do."

Lies, secrets, never ending heartbreak. This was what they had become and she hated it. What happened to the happy people who used to live in this house?

"I promised that I would come back too." Gray seemed upset all of sudden.

"And you did." She told him.

"No, you were the one who found me. I broke my promise." Juvia didn't have time to deal with this.

"Stop beating yourself for it, okay?" Closing the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I forgive you. For everything."

"But why? How can you be so quick to forgive me?" _Because what I'm going to do to you will be much worse_.

"Because I love you." It was the only truth she could possibly say at the moment.

"I love you too." They kissed again, passionately, desperately, and Juvia tried to keep her emotions in check.

"I'll see you soon." She told him after they reluctantly pulled apart. He simply smiled at her; a carefree, blissful smile she had rarely seen. A smile which she was sure wouldn't be seen again for a long time. "Goodbye, Gray."

* * *

 **Alvarez**

"So? Did she get your message?" Sting asked, impatient.

"She did." Yukino nodded. "Said she'll leave Fiore soon."

"Good." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close once they continued their walk.

"I'm worried, Sting." She admitted after they took a few steps.

"About Juvia?" He clarified and she nodded.

"The wedding is in less than a month and we haven't gotten any info on Zeref." The celestial mage bit her lip.

"That sucks." Sting sighed. "He sure knows how to keep his secrets."

"We really thought that the library was the answer, but there is nothing." Yukino sighed in frustration.

"Maybe we haven't been searching the right books." He suggested and her eyes widened.

"You're right!" He raised a brow in confusion.

"I am?" Stopping, Yukino turned to face him.

"We read so many books about magic and history, but we forgot the original reason why we wanted to get into the library." When he remained silent, she clarified. "The book of E.N.D. We stopped looking for it weeks ago."

"So you're saying we should search for it again?" Sting didn't feel much confidence in this plan. He never had.

"It's our only way to get an advantage over Zeref." Yukino replied.

"Or we could just, you know, kill him in his sleep?" He suggested and she chuckled bitterly.

"He's immortal, so I doubt that would work." Sting shrugged.

"One can dream." She knew he had been growing impatient, eager for a fight. It seemed to be a trait most dragon slayers shared: the urge to kick someone's ass.

"Patience, darling." Yukino wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll be back home soon enough, so you can try to defeat Natsu."

"I can't wait." He smirked while wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her close. They leant in for a passionate kiss, excited with the prospect of finally leaving Alvarez.

Little did they know, their plan would prove futile since the book of E.N.D had already been moved from its hiding place in the library.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

After leaving the house, Juvia put the concealment spell back on and tried on a new spell to change her dark blue coat and green corset into the light green gown that she had been wearing two days before.

Choosing to head to Marguerite, which was closest to where the ship had crashed, she was relieved to find the captain and the guards that had been sent to protect her waiting in a café close to Lamia Scale.

Apparently, they had searched for her in many towns nearby, but after contacting the Emperor, he had suggested they wait for her in Marguerite. She was grateful that convincing them that she had gotten lost in the woods was easy enough; there were only so many lies she could tell in just one day.

They arrived in Alvarez a few hours later; thanks to the rapid speed of the ship; and Zeref greeted her in the gardens.

He was rather cheerful, which caused her to be suspicious. When she asked why he was so happy, he mentioned a surprise before leading her inside the castle.

As they walked along the corridors, he asked her about the crash, clearly worried about her health. She assured him that there were no injuries to be concerned about, hoping that he would take her word for it since she had no idea how to explain the hidden wound in her stomach if he were to ask for a check up.

Quickly changing the subject, she asked about the Spriggan 12 and he told her about his latest conversation with Dimaria, whom he referred to as the "troublemaker" among them.

"So, what's the surprise?" Juvia asked after they had walked for a while.

"Just a little more." Zeref replied, keeping an arm around her shoulders as he led her along the empty corridors.

It took 10 minutes and three flights of stairs, but at last they arrived in front of an unknown room. He smiled while opening the door and Juvia followed him inside, anxious.

"What is all this?" Looking around the large room, she spotted a table filled with different plates, glasses and napkins. There were also various types of snacks and three cakes. On the corner of the room, there was a beautiful wedding gown.

"I decided to get started on wedding planning." Zeref explained to the frozen mage.

"It's beautiful." Her eyes didn't leave the gown. How had he picked the perfect wedding dress for her?

"I'm glad you like it." His smile was as bright as the sun. "I wasn't expecting it to be so fun, but I did enjoy dress hunting."

"Why didn't you wait for me?" For a moment, she forgot that this wedding was nothing but a scam and she had no interest in actually going through with it. For a moment, all she could see was the beautiful gown and delicious looking cakes.

"If I'm being honest, Juliet, I can't wait to marry you." Zeref replied, giving a charming smile. She hesitated, but eventually chose to take his extended hand as he led her to the the gown.

"It truly is gorgeous." The water mage carefully ran her fingers through the soft material.

"Would you like to try it?" Juvia had already accepted that there was no way out of this wedding, so why not try on the beautiful gown?

* * *

After she nodded, Zeref picked it up before leading her towards a large closet. He placed the dress on a hanger and gave her privacy while she put it on. Thankfully, it was easy enough so she didn't require any help.

Once she walked out of the closet and looked at herself in the large mirror on the other side of the room, Juvia froze. Heart beating fast, she recalled all the times she had thought about her wedding day and pictured this exact scenario.

For a few moments, she was lost in a fantasy, until Zeref spoke. "You look absolutely breathtaking." His eyes surveyed her figure and he smiled. "I'm certain our guests won't be able to take their eyes off you."

The illusion was broken. Her excitement faded away the moment she remembered this wasn't what she wanted. Sure, the gown was beautiful, but she didn't wish to wear it for _him_.

"I know I won't." He continued, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle.

"You're always so flattering, Emperor." Juvia faked a smile while turning around in his arms. "I wonder if you're this charming with all the ladies."

He chuckled. "I assure you, princess, that you're the only one deserving of my praise."

"Lucky me." She forced a laugh.

"No, I'm the lucky one." For a moment, his face was serious and he seemed to be contemplating something.

"Everything okay?" Juvia asked, but instead of replying, he leant in to kiss her.

She closed her eyes and tried to chase the memory of kissing Gray away. There was no point in dwelling on the past.

Thankfully, Zeref was actually a good kisser, so the experience was never unpleasant like she had originally imagined. However, once she started feeling sick again, she had to pull apart and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Juvia put a hand over her mouth before coughing.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Before she could ask what he meant, he removed his arms from around her and stepped back. "I know this wedding isn't what you want."

"It doesn't matter what I want." Juvia told him, sincere.

"That's the consequence of being a royal." Zeref said. "You can't always choose your future. However, I assure you that I'll make sure yours is as happy as possible."

Now this was certainly unexpected. "What exactly do you mean?"

Instead of directly answering her question, he said something else. Something which confused her. "I'm committed to you, Juliet. Even if I didn't expect it, I can no longer hold back."

"Hold what back?" Did he mean what she thought he meant? Or was she reading between the lines?

"Nothing." Zeref shook his head. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Juvia asked, curious and a bit afraid.

"As I said, I can't wait to marry you." He offered another charming smile. "Which is why I decided to move up the wedding."

So this was it, then. Her time to research, to figure out a way to defeat him, was up.

Or maybe, she thought, it was just beginning.

Maybe, just maybe, this wedding was a blessing in disguise. A way to keep the world at peace while continuing to explore the enemy and getting him to open up.

If her heart wasn't so hung up on Gray, Juvia might've even believed that she could be happy in this unplanned future.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Did you enjoy the sexy Gruvia here? It might seem like things moved too fast between them, but just remember that they've been waiting months for this. Thus, if anything, it's been too slow.**

 **Too bad she chose Zeref in the end, huh? Well, you can't always follow your heart; specially if you're a princess.**

 **Also, did you like the Stingyu scene? I always try to add them in since they're also main characters in this story.**

 **Lastly, what does the future hold in store for these characters? How do you think this story will end?**

 **PS: Now that I started drawing, I decided to illustrate what I imagine Juvia's wedding gown will look like. I'm going you post it tomorrow on Tumblr, so take a look at my main page. The username is sweetmemories2606.**

 **Next chapter: Worried. After Juvia doesn't return to Magnolia as promised, everyone begins to worry. Even Jellal and Crime Sorciére go looking for her and end up making a surprising ****discovery. Will they figure out the connection between Juvia and Juliet?**

 **Shall we try 12 reviews again by March 16th?**


	10. Worried

**Good morning, dearest readers!**

 **I can't believe we're at chapter 10 already. I am so happy to have reached my favorite part of the story, which begins in the next one and I hope you'll love it as much as I do.**

 **This one is mostly a setup and it includes minor scenes with all the characters.**

 **To the shoutouts:**

 **Guest: You'll see whether Gray might be catching on to Juvia's plan in this chapter.**

 **I love the point you made about Stingyu! I didn't even think of that, but I'm glad you think it makes the story more light hearted. I didn't want this one to be all angsty**

 **Good guesses for the end of the story, but you'll have to wait and see...**

 **aprilcharm41: Lol I feel your confliction. With each chapter that I write, I start to doubt which ship should become canon even though at first I didn't intend to make Zervia a thing.**

 **I'm all about teasing the Gruvia here, but at least it didn't take that long for them to "get together". (if you've read the manga, you know it took 545 chapters and 10 years for their canonization)**

 **Don't worry, most of Zeref's plan will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **Allie: Same here. Writing chapter 5 was saddening and exciting at the same time. And yep, he's a great actor, but is he really acting?**

 **Mikasa-Chan: It's been forever! Thank you for wishing me luck cause I'm sure needing it. This hasn't been my best week.**

 **Also, I'm glad you're still waiting for Unforgivable, and so am I. The good news is that I have finished rereading the chapters, so hopefully I can write the next one during this week.**

 **MasterGildarts: Lol it would be hilarious and really awkward ****if Yukino knew** **, but I don't think that's how telepathy works.**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed the Stingyu moment. For now they're more or the fluffy/funny ship, but later on their storyline will get more serious as they become essencial to the plot.**

 **I'm not sure why you thought Zeref was gonna tell Juvia that he knows, since that would accomplish nothing for him.**

 **Guest 2: Good job remembering the timeline. Yep, Makarov's gonna get involved in this whole mess and very soon.**

 **Good guess about why Juvia's health is declining. The answer is in this chapter.**

 **Wow you're an even bigger crime** **shows fan than I am. That's so cool!**

 **Star197: His best reaction is still to come.**

 **Happy reading, everyone!**

* * *

 **Alvarez, October 9th**

"Are you sure about this?" Yukino asked after Juvia finished telling her about her change of plans.

"Yes." The water mage nodded. "It's the only way I can continue searching for a way to defeat Zeref."

"But how can you be so sure he'll open up after you're married?" Sting questioned.

"He's been opening up over the past few weeks." Juvia remembered the stories her fiancée had shared about his childhood and unnamed brother. "I think that if I push a little more, I can get him to confide about his powers and how he became the dark wizard."

"So you'll tell him that you know who he really is?" Yukino's eyes widened.

"That won't end well." Sting shook his head.

"I have faith that he won't hurt me." The bluenette told them. "He needs me alive to keep the alliance, after all."

"I don't know, Juliet." The celestial mage bit her lip. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You can't forget everything he's done." Her boyfriend warned.

"I haven't." Juvia's mind flashed to Tenrou Island and the battle against Tartaros. "But I think he's different now. Something changed over the past few months."

"He's just acting different because he wants you to trust him." Sting pointed out.

"Is he?" Juvia looked back towards the castle, where Zeref and Invel could be seen discussing by the window. "Because I can't shake off the feeling that he's not lying anymore."

* * *

 **Inside the castle**

"I told you she would return." Zeref watched through the window as Juvia talking to Sting and Yukino in the distance.

"I never doubted it, your majesty." Invel replied.

"I did." The dark wizard admitted. "After she was reunited with Gray Fullbuster, I feared she might decide to tell him the truth."

"She didn't." Invel said, a little impressed. "She chose _you_."

"She only did so because she knew the price of not returning." Zeref bitterly said.

"Or perhaps, her feelings have changed." The ice wizard suggested.

"They haven't." The dark wizard sighed. "The heart can't be changed so easily."

"I beg to differ." Invel disagreed. "After all, it only took you six months to fall in love with her."

"Yet it took me nearly a hundred years to move on from Mavis." Zeref retorted. "And still, part of me refuses to let her go."

"Does this means you have doubts about taking the Fairy Heart?" The dark wizard sighed.

"I do. I've been thinking a lot about Mavis now that I've finally moved on." He bit his lip. "Will she ever forgive me if I take the Fairy Heart?"

"I must admit, I was surprised when you told me that you had fallen in love with Juvia Lockser of all people." Invel replied instead.

"You and me both, Invel." Zeref looked back at him. "I had everything planned out so perfectly, but she surprised me."

"You underestimated the power she could have over you." The ice wizard pointed out.

"It seems I always underestimate the power of emotions." The dark wizard sighed again. "No matter how hard I tried not to see her as anything more than a pawn, my feelings betrayed me."

"At least she's still alive." Invel said. "Though I fail to understand why the curse didn't kill her like it did to Mavis."

"I suppose it's because _**Ankhseram**_ decided to **_protect her_** against it." Zeref smiled sadly, thinking about Juvia's sickened state over the past two months. "Unfortunately, there's only so much he can do."

"And what will you do, Emperor, once the wedding is finalized and the Fairy Heart is in your possession?" Invel asked.

"I will use it to defeat Acnologia, as planned." The dark wizard replied, determined. "Then I will have E.N.D kill me, so I can finally be at peace."

"Are you sure that's what you wish?" The ice wizard wanted to make sure.

"Yes. I have no desire to suffer anymore." It had been too long and Zeref was too tired. "Besides, this way Juliet can be happy like I promised. She can go back to Fairy Tail and the man she loves."

"And what will become of Alvarez, sir?" A smile came upon his face. "Once I'm gone, Ajeel can take charge of the Empire and I'd like him to sign a peace treaty with the king of Fiore in order to strengthen the alliance."

"Are you sure it's the right choice to leave Ajeel in charge?" Invel wasn't sure if he trusted his fellow comrade to make a good leader.

"I am. With your help and the rest of the Spriggan 12's, he can make a great leader and I'm certain the people will be happy to have him in charge." Invel nodded reluctantly.

"If that's truly what you wish, then I will make sure he succeeds." Zeref smiled.

"Thank you, Invel. I appreciate your loyalty." He truly was thankful for Invel's unwavering loyalty, which helped ease the frustration of being unable to fully trust some of the 12; such as Dimaria.

Of course, he was unaware of just how distrustful _she_ really was.

* * *

 **Magnolia**

During Fairy Tail's reunion, everyone congratulated Gray on finally getting together with Juvia, whilst wondering where the water mage was. He repeated the words that she had said to him: that she had something to take care of and would return to Magnolia in a few days.

The day right after the reunion, they started reconstructing the guildhall as a present for Makarov, who was missing. They hoped to finish it before the master returned, but never imagined that he might actually be in danger.

They had a lot of fun catching up with their friends after a year and Gray found out many interesting details, such as Bisca's new pregnancy.

3 days later, Juvia had yet to return. He was starting to get worried and wished to go after her, but Erza and Lucy convinced him to trust the water mage. Gajeel, who felt the same as him, was harder to persuade.

It was only when Gray learned about Makarov's fate from Mest that he managed to stop constantly worrying about Juvia. Upon leaving for the rescue mission, he was grateful for the chance to do something good.

Though he hadn't admitted to anyone, his time spent with Avatar had really scarred him and he felt like there was a weight on his shoulders. After all, he had been forced to do terrible things in order to prove his allegiance, which included hurting people.

Therefore, the prospect of doing something good by saving Makarov offered some relief to his guilty soul.

Him, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Mest and the exceeds arrived in Caracol Island the next day, and soon found themselves in trouble. After managing to get in thanks to Erza and Lucy pretty much seducing the guards from Alvarez's forces, it wasn't long before their cover was blown once a child was threatened.

They fought against the guards and managed to overpower them, but then a man came and somehow he prevented Erza and Lucy from using their magic. Both mages were sent away before Gray and Natsu could do anything, so they were left to face this enemy alone.

It turned out to be harder than expected, for Marin was a skilled wizard and his use of spatial magic granted him an advantage over the two Fairy Tail wizards. He managed to overpower them rather quickly and just as they had been about to fight back, they felt it.

A magic power, stronger than anything. Not even Master Makarov reached such level and he was the most powerful wizard they knew.

Gray and Natsu had been frozen, staring in shock at the woman who was approaching them. She introduced herself as Brandish, one of the Spriggan 12, and that's when they understood the danger they were in.

 _Spriggan 12._ Alvarez Emperor's personal bodyguard and all as powerful as the top-ranked wizard saint, God Serena. The Fairy Tail mages realized in that moment that they had no chance of winning a fight against her.

While trying to come up with a solution, Gray almost missed the moment Brandish stared straight at him, recognition on her face.

"Gray Fullbuster…" She muttered, nodding. "You should have never come here."

* * *

 **Crocus, October 14th**

"Your majesty, I bring news from Alvarez." Arcadius entered the king's office, where him and Hisui were discussing the wedding.

"Is it a letter from Juliet?" The princess immediately perked up. "I haven't heard from her in so long!"

"No, it's not a letter." Arcadius paused in front of them. "It's an invitation."

"An invitation? To what?" King Toma asked, confused.

"It seems as if the Emperor has decided to change the date of the wedding." The guard explained, handing him the envelope.

"October 18th? That's only four days from now." The king frowned upon opening the invitation.

"Why didn't he tell us before?" Hisui wondered.

"Well, we have no time to waste." Toma stood up."We need to start packing now if we wish to make it to Alvarez before nightfall."

"Perhaps it'd be wise to warn the Emperor that we're coming." Arcadius suggested, but he shook his head.

"That will take time we no longer have." Shrugging, the king turned to his daughter. "Your sister needs us now that the wedding is close, so we'll leave today."

"Of course, father." Hisui nodded. "I can't wait to see her again."

"Me neither." Toma smiled fondly. "I miss Juliet. She made a great addition to this palace, but she left so soon."

Too soon, he thought. Though he was happy about the alliance and the wedding, he couldn't help but wonder if this was truly what his daughter wanted.

* * *

 **Marguerite**

Lyon was sitting on a bench outside of Lamia Scale, eyes focused on a snowflake which he had created, lost in thought.

His comrades had tried asking him to join them inside, where they were celebrating Yuka's birthday, but he had asked to be left alone.

They didn't know the exact reason for his request, but knew better than to question it. They were all aware that he had had a tough year; trying to move on from Juvia and worrying about her and Gray, who had seemingly disappeared.

Unfortunately, not thinking about the bluenette was extremely hard when she was constantly brought up. First, it had been Chelia, but then Natsu and Lucy had asked about her when they had come to see Wendy.

Now, the most unexpected person approached him to ask about the water mage. "You're Lyon Vastia, is that correct?"

Lyon looked at the stranger and his eyes widened. "Jellal Fernandes? What are _you_ doing here?"

"There's no need to worry. I come in peace." The former wizard saint was quick to say, lifting his hands up.

"I'm not worried." The ice mage told him, standing up. "Just curious."

"I came here looking for Juvia Lockser." Jellal's response couldn't have been more unexpected.

"Here? Why?" Lyon raised a brow.

"Erza mentioned that she seems to have disappeared and since her last location was relatively close, I figured she might've come here." The former explained.

"Where was her last location?" The ice mage was confused.

"A village called Rainfall." His eyes widened in recognition.

"That's where Natsu and the others said they were headed." Remembering how Lucy had mentioned that the village had been struck with endless rain a few months before, he realized why that was.

"So Juvia was staying there?" Jellal nodded.

"Yes, she lived there for a few months with Gray Fullbuster." Of course. So Lyon had been right; these two had definitely gotten together. "However, about 5 days ago, she left after telling him that they would meet again in Magnolia."

"But she never did." Lyon realized. Well, now he was worried too.

"Are you certain that she didn't come here?" Jellal asked and he shook his head.

"No, the only person who came here was princess Juliet." At this, he frowned.

"The princess? Why was she here?" Lyon sighed.

"Apparently, she was on her way to Crocus when her ship crashed. The guards told me that the princess disappeared for a few days, but I saw her return on October 9th and they went back to Alvarez." The ice mage explained.

"October 9th, huh?" Jellal's frown deepened. Was it a coincidence that princess Juliet returned on the same day as Juvia disappeared?

* * *

 **Inside Blue Pegasus's ship**

"Is he seriously sleeping?" Cana asked, amused, while approaching Gajeel and Levy.

"He hasn't been sleeping well lately." The latter replied, giving her boyfriend a worried look.

"Why not?" Laxus asked, also approaching them with Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman closely behind.

"It's because of Juvia, isn't it?" The she-devil asked.

"He's so worried about her." Levy told them. "And, truthfully, I am too."

"I can't believe she bailed on you without even explaining where she'd been." Cana frowned, crossing her arms.

"She told Natsu and Lucy that she'd waited for Gray in Rainfall Village, but Gajeel thinks there's more to the story." Lisanna's face showed worry.

"Do you think she might be in danger?" Everyone shrugged.

"I think she's probably just avoiding us." Cana replied.

"Avoiding us? Why?" Mirajane wondered, confused.

"Well, she was alone in the village for six months and no one went to check up on her." The brunette explained. "If I was Juvia, I'd be pretty mad at us."

"How's that our fault? We didn't know where she was." Laxus frowned.

"I'm not saying it's our fault, just that Juvia might not be too keen on seeing the rest of us after everything she went through." Cana replied and Levy was thoughtful.

"That does make sense." Glancing at her boyfriend, she frowned. "Maybe she's fine and Gajeel's just being paranoid."

"Maybe." Mirajane said, but she too suddenly had a bad feeling about Juvia. What if the water mage truly was in danger?

* * *

 **Alvarez**

Makarov, still shocked by the news that Emperor Spriggan was indeed Zeref, followed Yajeel inside the majestic building. He was trying not to panic while considering his strategy.

Pleading for an agreement didn't seem like such a good idea now that he knew who was on the other side, but it was his only chance.

They entered the room where the Spriggan 12 were gathering for a new meeting and Yajeel introduced him to them. Makarov sensed recognition from most members and Zeref seemed surprised to spot him there.

"I was told that a representative from Fiore had come to negotiate." He smiled, which seemed to confuse some of the 12.

"Why do they still wish to negotiate when the wedding is so close?" Invel eyed Fairy Tail's master suspiciously.

"He's been waiting for a year to speak with his majesty." Yajeel explained. "I assumed now that everything has been planned for the wedding, he might be able to meet with Master Makarov."

"Yes, that's alright." Zeref said, nodding.

"But your majesty…" Invel protested, but was interrupted.

"I'd like to speak with this man. Alone." The Spriggan 12 shared looks, but eventually nodded.

Zeref began to walk away and Makarov followed him towards the terrace, unaware of the truths and dangers that lay ahead.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **What did you think of the reveal that Zeref really is in love with Juvia? Was anyone surprised? I loved writing that conversation with Invel and giving you most of the info regarding his plan.**

 **What about the Lyon x Jellal scene? What will happen next with them? (PS: Lyredy fans, you're gonna like the next chapter** **😉)**

 **Lastly, are you ready for the next part with Makarov vs Zeref?**

 **PS:Gruvia fans, sorry you didn't get to see Gray's reaction to Juvia being missing. I had to speed up the story so that we could reach the next part.**

 **Next chapter: Protective. After Brandish gives him a strange warning, Gray worries even more about Juvia. In Alvarez, Zeref almost kills Makarov, but two people intervene. While saving Fairy Tail's master** **, Mest makes a rash decision that could change everything. (yep, he's gonna be important!)**

 **Shall we try 10 reviews by March 22rd?**


	11. Protective

**Hey there, dearest readers!**

 **I'm sorry this chapter's a bit late. I decided to focus on Gruvia Week (yep, I'm doing that too), so I didn't have time to finish this one. ****Also, because it's my favorite chapter of this entire story, I just had to make sure it was as good as could be.**

 **On another note; after reading your comments and noticing your surprise that Zeref fell in love with Juvia and what his plan is, I decided it was worth explaining my thoughts:**

First, we all know that **Zeref is capable of love** since he once fell in love with Mavis. Even though he closes himself off, afraid of killing people, he does develop feelings sometimes.

In **Mavis** ' cause, he loved her because she was **kind, understanding and saw good in him**. She made him want to be good and I think that's beautiful. (one of the reasons why I ship this couple)

After that **ended** the way it did, though, he felt like **love was a mistake** and decided to close his heart again. Until, in this story, he got engaged to Juvia.

As they spent time together, he started to **see her in a different light** and couldn't stop himself from falling for her. She showed him the same kindness Mavis did and Zeref knows she wasn't just pretending. (after living 400 years among humans, he surely knows when someone is lying)

 **Juvia** is a **naturally kind** and caring person; thus when she spent time with Zeref and got to know him; she began to **see him in another light as well**. Thus, she stopped faking being nice and started **treating him like a normal person** who is deserving of kindness.

I don't know if I emphasized enough how Juvia's **view of him changed** over the time they spent together **.** Even if she still seems him as an enemy because of everything he's done, **she knows he isn't evil**.

As for **Zeref's plan** ; we've known from the beginning that he wanted to **defeat Acnologia**. The whole "destroying humanity" thing came later because he was bitter and hopeless.

Even so, I'm certain he didn't want to go to war against Fiore unless it was absolutely necessary. In this story, because of the engagement, he doesn't have to.

Also, I know it might seem weird that **he intends on letting Juvia go** , but keep in mind that he's lived for 400 years. He doesn't want to pursue a **romance** that **isn't possible** since **Juvia's in love with Gray** ; and he also doesn't want to **lose her to his curse.**

Because, though Ankhseram has been protecting Juvia from it, she's still suffering the effects. **She's sick** and Zeref knows that she **could still die** and he'll be alone again.

He doesn't want to go through that heartache again, so he wants to (finally) **die and find peace**. That is the **happy ending** he imagines.

 **Wow this turned out really long. I hope it explained everything, but if any doubts remain, let me know.**

 **Now, let me reply to your comments:**

 **Guest: Sorry for making you wait. **

**Allie: I assumed most people would be surprised that he actually fell in love with her and wasn't just acting. They will definitely interact more and I can tell you that Hisui still isn't too keen on this arranged marriage.**

 **KarinaLockser: (time to practice my Spanish) Me gusta que la historia te encantas e yo tambien simepre quise leer algo de Zeref y Juvia. Es una pareja muy diferente e inusual. Pero también me encanta gruvia e son mis favoritos.**

 **MasterGildarts: Well, just because Zeref loves her doesn't mean he isn't using her. After all, he proposed long before he started to grow feelings for her. Also, Yesss someone who wants the Lyredy!**

 **Guest 2: I'm glad you liked all the explanations. I decided to give you the truth already instead of drawing it out any further. Don't worry, Juvia's role will be explained in the next few chapters.**

 **Guest 3: Your comment was the best! Lol we all fell in love with Juvia, so why wouldn't Zeref?**

 **introvertedlover2: Yesss someone who wants the lyredy! They're so cute that I can't resist writing them.**

 **gaby1919: Wow your response was so big and complete!**

 **I absolutely love it! Oh you bet there will be more of this love triangle! Just wait until Gray finds out…. Also, I think that at this point everyone's feeling a little guilty about Juvia; even those who had nothing to do with her being left alone. It's a natural reaction, albeit not very rational.**

 **I already talked about Zeref's plan, but I must say that I adore your idea! Zeref fighting for life and trying to win the girl would've been amazing too, but that's just not what he wants. His idea of happiness remains finding peace in death.**

 **SPOILER ALERT: Jellal won't be the one to tell everyone. It will be someone else, most unexpected.**

 **Volcomix13: I doubt anyone saw it coming. You probably all thought he was just pretending, but nope.**

 **Star197: I love the fact that you love this so much!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Caracol Island, October 14th**

"You should have never come here." Gray stared at the woman in confusion, but suddenly she turned around, saying she wished to have some mango gelato. Approaching the small kiosk, she was stunned to find it completely wrecked; its wooden pieces scattered across the sand.

Brandish proceeded to complain about it and the two Fairy Tail wizards shared a look, both trying to come up with a way to leave the island unscathed. They also needed to rescue Lucy and Erza, which certainly wouldn't be easy.

"They were the ones who destroyed it." Marin's voice brought their attention back to the powerful woman and they quickly denied it. However; she didn't seem to care.

"We're leaving." She began walking away, much to Gray and Natsu's relief.

"Wait! Lady Brandish!" Her lackey ran after her and began reminding her why she couldn't let them go. Thankfully, she ignored his pleads and told him to give back those 'A+ girls.'

Marin made the mistake of disagreeing, which led her to use her immense magic power to…change the shape of the island? What the hell?

The two Fairy Tail mages were still in shock about what had just happened when Lucy and Erza appeared in front of them. Both seemed uninjured, albeit clearly disgusted. Wherever Marin had taken them had clearly not been a pleasant experience.

"Lucy, Erza, are you okay?" Natsu rushed towards them, as did Gray.

The two girls mentioned their uncomfortable experience, but soon enough noticed Brandish. Their eyes immediately widened once they tried to understand how someone could be so powerful.

"Lady Brandish, our mission is to capture the spy and her contacts." Marin was saying while the four wizards stared at them.

"I doubt Ishgar will mess with Alvarez, even if we let them go." Brandish confidently replied.

Even after he protested more, she stood by her decision to leave and the Fairy Tail mages knew it was for the best, thus they remained silent.

Until Natsu decided to speak up.

Despite Erza and Gray's protest, he mentioned how Brandish had taken one of them down, pointing at Mest. They could've expected anything from her response, but for her to actually kill Marin was shocking.

"Now I'm down one member too, so we're even." Once again, they were frozen in place. Watching as she walked away, Natsu continued to question her about her actions and eventually they learned that she knew exactly who they were.

"Makarov's alive, you know." They immediately tensed. "But if you try anything…who knows what could happen."

It was a warning and they knew it. What they didn't expect, though, were her next words.

"You really shouldn't be here, Gray Fullbuster." Brandish turned around briefly to face him. "You're only putting her in danger."

"Her?" Erza asked, eyes widened. There was only one person it could be.

"If you value her life, you will stay away." That said, Brandish finally left after once again changing the island's shape and size.

As they swam towards a nearby ship, their thoughts diverted towards Fairy Tail's water mage and they wondered if, for some reason, she might be in Alvarez.

* * *

 **Alvarez**

Juvia had come to the terrace, hoping to have some alone time. Sitting on a tree branch, she looked up to the sky and sighed.

The past few days had been hard on her because she had been constantly supervised. It was as if everyone thought she was going to try to escape now that the wedding had been moved up.

Zeref, who seemed genuinely worried, had been annoyingly clingy; insisting on joining her all the time. They had had every meal together ever since her return and he had even followed her to the library, where she usually spent the afternoons.

As a result of his constant presence, Juvia had barely seen Sting and Yukino; which saddened her. She had wanted to spend more time with them before the big day, since they were the only people she could trust there.

They had been her rock over the past few months and she couldn't fathom the idea of living in Alvarez without them. However, she knew that it was unfair of her to ask them to stay, which is why she had made it clear that they were free to go back to Fiore and resume their lives.

With so many thoughts running through her head, she had desperately needed some alone time. That is why, once Zeref announced that he would be meeting with the 12, she had taken this miraculous opportunity to come to the terrace.

Unfortunately, soon enough there were voices and the water mage let out another sigh. _Seriously?_ With so many rooms in this huge castle, this person had chosen the exact place where she was?

Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore them, but it quickly proved impossible.

"Before I knew, it had grown into a vast organization that one might call an empire." It was Zeref's voice. Was he talking about Alvarez?

"All to obtain the Lumen Histoire?" Once the other person spoke, Juvia nearly had a heart attack. She knew that voice too and it was unmistakable. But what was Fairy Tail's master doing there?

"There's no need for secrecy. I know it's official name." The water mage frowned. What was the Lumen Histoire? Why did Zeref care about it? "The Supreme Arcane Magic that surpasses even the Three Grand Fairy Spells." There was a pause in which she heard Makarov gasp. "Fairy Heart."

Fairy Heart? Juvia frowned. She had heard that name before, but where? Thinking back to all the books she had read in the past month, the answer became clear at the same time as Makarov made a realization.

"Now it all makes sense. Your empire is after the Fairy Heart because of what you are." One particular book, the diary of Grimoire Heart's master; which had been kept in Alvarez Castle's library for reasons Juvia failed to understand; spoke of the Fairy Heart.

There were details of all the experiments which had been done in an attempt to figure out how it worked. Years of experiments, as it seemed.

However, the diary didn't reveal what the Fairy Heart was, just that it was a source of immense magic power.

No wonder Zeref was after it, Juvia thought, rolling her eyes.

"I stopped them, because it was not yet time." The dark wizard was saying once she resumed listening to their conversation.

"So it wasn't because of the Council's Etherions or Faces?" What were they talking about now?

"There was that too." The water mage sensed he was smiling once he mentioned how Alvarez could handle both Ishgar and Acnologia.

"So there's no room for negotiation?" Makarov asked and she could sense fear in his voice.

"Not from you." Zeref replied and his next words reinforced her decision to stay. "The only reason I haven't declared war is because of the engagement." Just as she had assumed, their arranged marriage was the only thing keeping Fiore safe.

"Why? Why do you care so much about the wedding?" Makarov sounded confused.

"Because I love her." Zeref answered, surprising both.

Was it true? Had he developed feelings for her after being engaged for so long?

Juvia was considering his words when he continued. "Besides, once Juliet and I are married, nobody will manage to stop me from getting the Fairy Heart."

"I warn you, should you ever come to our guild, I won't hesitate to activate it." Makarov said and the dark wizard laughed.

"If everything goes according to plan, you won't even know I'm there." This had her puzzled. Why did he want to go to Fairy Tail? To steal the Fairy Heart? And why was he telling Makarov his entire plan?

"I won't let you take our first master!" Fairy Tail's master vowed.

First Master? What did Master Mavis had to do with it? Juvia was so confused and uncertain, but once she felt the familiar dark energy which had killed Zancrov back on Tenrou Island, she knew that it was time to stop hiding.

* * *

 **Marguerite**

"Jellal, I got you a slice of _strawberry cake_ like you asked, but they charged extra." Both man turned towards the owner of the voice and Lyon's eyes widened the moment he saw her.

She was beautiful; that was easily noticeable. Her bright pink hair and ocean green eyes contrasted with her pale skin; and the red dress she wore fit just perfectly. Why did he feel like he had met her before?

"That's fine, Meredy." Jellal told her before taking the bag from her hands.

"You're...Lyon, right?" She looked towards the ice mage, curious, before offering a bright smile. "It's nice to see you again."

He cleared his throat, trying to recompose himself. "Yes...Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Meredy. We met during the Grand Magic Games." She replied and his eyes widened once he remembered.

"Of course!" How could he have forgotten the brave girl who had helped him fight off the dragons while Juvia worried about Gray?

In a bold decision, Lyon gently took her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to it. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

She gasped in surprise and a blush colored her cheeks while Jellal didn't seem pleased. "We should get going, Meredy."

"But what about Juvia?" Meredy asked, confused.

"She's not here." He replied before nodding in Lyon's direction. "Thank you for your help."

"Of course." The ice mage nodded in return.

"I hope she's not in danger." Meredy frowned, clearly worried for her friend.

"Please, let me know once you find her." Lyon pleaded.

"We will." Jellal turned around and began walking away.

"It really was nice to see you." The smile returned to Meredy's face. "I don't think I've ever thanked you for saving me that night."

"You don't need to thank me. It was nothing special." The ice mage told her.

"It was to me." A soft look came upon her face. "I'm not used to people helping me since I'm a wanted criminal."

"No, you're not a criminal." Lyon said, convicted. "Or at least, I don't see you that way."

"Thank you." It meant a lot to her.

"Meredy?" Jellal called, starting to get impatient.

"Sorry." Giving him an apologizing look, she turned back to Lyon. "I need to go now, but do you think we can meet again?"

"Yes, I would love that." The ice mage nodded.

"Great." Her smile was as bright as the sun. "Bye bye, then."

She waved before turning around and walking away while he watched her; mesmerized. Then he remembered. "Wait! How am I supposed to contact you?"

" _Meredy_ will contact _you_ via carrier pigeon." Jellal replied and it was clear he wasn't too happy with the idea.

"In that case, she can use this." The two turned around; curious; and Meredy's eyes widened once she watched Lyon use his magic to create an eagle.

"Amazing." The icy creature flew towards her, landing on her shoulder.

"He'll know where to find me." Lyon told her.

"Thank you." Meredy petted the eagle, amazed at how life-like it was.

They said their goodbyes again and she slowly disappeared into the distance, but Lyon was confident that he would see her again soon.

Despite having met her only twice, he felt a strong connection that went beyond her being Ultear's daughter. No; it was something which had only happened once before, with Juvia; thus he knew better than to ignore it.

* * *

 **Alvarez**

Coming down from the large tree, Juvia stood right before the two man, who stared at her in surprise. "What are you doing?" Her eyes narrowed once she noticed that Makarov was enveloped by dark energy.

"Juliet?!" Zeref yelled, shocked.

"Princess Juliet?" Makarov whispered, eyeing her with interest. He had only seen her picture in magazines, but something about her had always felt familiar.

"You shouldn't be here." Zeref told her, but she shook her head.

"On the contrary, I think this is exactly where I'm meant to be." Looking towards Makarov, her determination grew.

She had to save him, no matter what it took. Perhaps she could somehow convince Zeref to let him go?

"Why were you about to kill this man?" The dark wizard faced her with the same determination.

"He's an enemy of Alvarez. He's a threat to what is soon to become _our_ empire." Juvia sighed.

"Why are you lying to me? I know who Fairy Tail's master is." Makarov gasped at this.

"You do?" When she looked at him, there was recognition and pain her eyes.

"Of course. My father told me all about his favorite guild." Turning back to Zeref, she urged. "Master Makarov is innocent. You should let him go."

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" There was a smile on his face; much to her surprise.

"I'm advising, as your future wife, that you do not make a mistake by killing an innocent man." To her relief, the dark energy surrounding Makarov diminished a little.

"This isn't your decision to be made." Zeref said, shaking his head. "You should leave."

"I'm not leaving." Juvia stated before approaching the older man and standing in front of him. Despite feeling ill again, she didn't move. "If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

It was a dangerous move, but she figured it might just work. After all, Zeref wouldn't dare kill her before the wedding.

"Don't be stubborn, Juliet." The dark wizard rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"I'm not being stubborn." Juvia replied. "If anything, you are, by refusing to let him go."

"Princess, you don't need to protect me." Makarov said, but she shook her head.

"It's my duty to protect my people." Zeref sighed. Before he could ask her to leave again, they were joined by an unexpected visitor.

"Mest?" Makarov's eyes widened and Juvia frowned, trying to remember the man who stood before her.

"Who are you?" Zeref was confused as well.

Mest didn't reply. Instead, his eyes focused on the bluenette and they widened. "What the...?"

"I've had enough of this." The dark wizard finally exploded and, before anyone could react, he had sent the two Fairy Tail mages flying and was once again engulfing Makarov in dark energy.

"No!" Juvia and Mest yelled at the same time. Trying to sit up, she felt sicker than ever before and; looking down; she noticed that blood was filling her light green dress. This was the worst possible time for her wound to open!

Meanwhile, Mest quickly stood up and eyed her one more time before making a decision. Teleporting them both to Makarov's side, he embraced Fairy Tail's master protectively, ignoring the pain caused by the dark energy.

Before Juvia could fully comprehend what was happening, the three of them had disappeared again.

* * *

 **Not much later**

The Fairy Tail mages kept getting in trouble even after rescuing Master Makarov and princess Juliet. While the former was relatively unscathed, the latter fell unconscious mere seconds after Mest teleported them to where the others were.

They were worried by her sickly appearance and the blood tainting her dress; however; with one of the Spriggan 12, Ajeel, hunting them, there was no time to wonder. Therefore; Gray volunteered to carry her while they tried to escape.

After almost losing their lives in a sandstorm, they were saved thanks to Laxus' timely interruption and the arrival of their friends.

"Can you teleport to the ship, Mest?" Cana asked and the Fairy Tail mage, exhausted, nodded before using his magic.

He had been distracted for most of the fight, lost in thoughts about princess Juliet and the realization he had made upon meeting her. After all, he always had his suspicious and as soon as he had seen her in person, they had been confirmed.

Just as with every one of her friends, he had felt a sense of familiarization when looking at her picture, but now it was clear that he did know her. They had been in the same guild, after all.

Mest wanted to tell his friends about the discovery, but they had all been preoccupied trying to escape with their lives. Besides, maybe he could convince Juliet to tell them herself. It surely must be killing her to lie to her friends about where she had been for the past six months.

How would they react, he wondered, once they found out that she was actually Juvia Lockser?

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Did you like my take on Zeref and Makarov's conversation with Juvia's intervention? To be honest; this scene was planned as my first chapter, but things got carried away.**

 **Also, what did you think of Lyredy's introduction? That was a last minute addition, but I like how it turned out. Aren't they so adorable?**

 **Lastly, do you have any theories on how Mest figured out who Juvia really is?**

 **Next chapter: Juliet. Everyone discusses Fiore's princess and her engagement to Zeref. Why did she decide to marry him? Why did she rescue Makarov from him? And what will be her next move once she wakes up?**

 **Sorry again, but I'm** **only** **gonna post it after Gruvia Week. Next week I wanna finish all the prompts and drawings because it's a lot and I'm short on time.**

 **However, I still want to give you something, so I'm gonna post one of my "backup" one-shots instead. There's two I'm really excited to share, so I'm letting you chose which idea you like most:**

 **1-Gruvia/Fraxus Angst (Alvarez Arc) (Final Season EP 20)**

 **2-Gruvia Smutt/The Answer** **(Alvarez Arc) (Final Season EP 14)**

 **Till next time, my lovelies. ;)**


	12. Juliet

**Hello, dearest readers!**

 **We sure took a long break from this story, didn't we? Well, now that Gruvia Week is over I am back in action and boy am I excited to post these next few chapters!**

 **We've reached my favorite part of the story now (lol I think I've been saying that ever since chapter 6), so I hope you'll enjoy reading the next few chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them!**

 **Now, to the shoutouts:**

 **Allie: Glad you liked it! ;) Things will get really interesting in these next few ones.**

 **Guest: Sorry, I forgot to post another story. Too busy finishing Gruvia Week. **

**Guest 2: I'm glad you think the scene with Zeref, Makarov and Juvia was better placed in this chapter than in the first. After reading your comment, I realized that I felt the same. It really is better with all the buildup to this point. **

**Also, glad you enjoyed the Lyredy here. It was a last minute addition and I really liked including it.**

 **Guest 3: Yep, the timing couldn't be worse. Zeref won't be too happy about this. And there is someone else who figured it out, as you'll learn in this chapter. **

**KarinaLockser : Estoy tan aliviado que logré hacer la mayoría de las solicitudes para la semana de Gruvia. Y verás lo que hará Zeref ... Estoy seguro de que será inesperado.**

 **introvertedlover2 : lol your comments were fun to read. Yesss Lyredy is too adorable for me to handle. I adore this couple so much!**

 **And Juvia's definitely not gonna be happy about it since her entire plan involved staying away from her friends. You'll see what action Zeref plans to take in the next chapter.**

 **MasterGildarts : I loved writing Lyredy and protective Jellal. They are such an adorable and underrated couple that I wish we had seen more of. Also, good guess with how Mest figured it out.**

 **Guest 4: Poor Juvia's gonna struggle a lot being back with FT. You brought up an excellent point about Yukino and I'll tell you that she's going to play a bigger role in the story very soon.**

 **You'll see Zeref's action and decision in the next few chapters, but don't be so sure he's going to declare war yet.**

 **And what's a story without some good old drama? Specially my stories.**

 **midnight0sun95 : Good guess as to how Mest figured it out. I'm afraid their reactions about taking Juliet won't be like you imagine, but once they figure it out….It's gonna be intense!**

 **Also, congratulations to gaby1919 for guessing (way back in chapter 2) that Juvia would act as a doubt agent during the Zeref vs Makarov scene. I don't know how you knew, but I'm impressed.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Alvarez, October 14th**

King Toma and princess Hisui arrived by nightfall, just as planned. They were greeted by guards at the gates and led inside the castle; towards the chambers which had been arranged for them.

After quickly settling in, Toma demanded to see Juliet. When the guards merely shook their heads and told them to wait for the Emperor, he knew something was wrong.

He was forced to wait over 2 hours for Spriggan to return and his worry only grew. Scenarios ran through his mind and he feared what might've happened to his daughter. Was she okay? Was she even there?

Perhaps she had ran away; he thought. Gone back to Fiore or just far away from this royal life. It wasn't so unlikely that she would try to escape now that the wedding was so close.

"Do you really think she's gone, father?" Hisui asked after he voiced it.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Toma sighed, sitting down on the bed. "But if she was here, why wouldn't we be allowed to see her?"

"Maybe she's part of the meeting." The princess suggested; referring to the meeting between the Spriggan 12 which was currently underway.

"Maybe she is." He doubted it was true, but chose to hang onto this hope as they continued to wait.

After what felt like forever, the Emperor finally came. His concerned face did nothing to ease their worries.

"Where is my sister?" Hisui immediately demanded before either men could say anything.

"I'm afraid there's been an unexpected turn of events." Spriggan replied; sighing in clear frustration.

"What happened?" Toma urged him.

"Juliet was kidnapped." Their eyes widened. "By Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" The princess frowned; disbelieving him.

"Why would they kidnap my daughter?" Her father was very suspicious since this explanation made no sense.

"I have no idea, your majesty. Juliet and I were in the terrace when they arrived." The Emperor looked away; guilt clear on his face. "I tried to protect her when they demanded to take her, but they were gone before I could."

"This is so strange." Hisui muttered; biting her lip.

"I suppose they must not be happy about the wedding." Toma concluded. "But they should've come to me instead of taking my daughter."

"I doubt they will actually hurt her, since she's still Fiore's princess." The Emperor reassured him.

"I know they won't." The king nodded.

"However, that doesn't mean we can let them get away with it." Before he could reply, Hisui shook her head.

"No. No more bloodshed." Her father stared at her; surprised by the firmness in her tone.

"Hisui…" She turned to the Emperor, determined.

"The whole point of this engagement is to avoid a war between Alvarez and Ishgar." She reminded both men. "If you send your army to harm Fairy Tail, you will be breaking the alliance."

"What do you propose we do, then?" Spriggan asked; clearly not pleased with her interference.

"Find another way to bring Juliet back." Hisui shrugged. "A peaceful solution."

"I agree." Toma nodded.

"In the meantime, I would like to visit Yukino." She continued.

The Emperor's eyes widened once she mentioned celestial mage; a plan immediately coming to his mind. He excused himself after telling the two royals that a guard would come to guide them to Yukino's room and went looking for Invel.

* * *

 **Magnolia, October 16th**

"So Zeref is Spriggan?" Jellal's eyes widened.

"I sure wasn't expecting that, but it makes things more complicated." Erza replied; sighing.

"If he has the Alvarez Empire at his disposal…" He frowned deeply.

"Then our chances of actually winning would be zero." Their faces reflected fear and worry.

"We should be thankful for the alliance; then." Jellal said after a few moments.

"Yes, but I don't think that'll exist anymore." Looking back towards the Fairy Tail building in the distance; she frowned.

"Why do you say so?" He wondered; confused.

"We can't just return the princess to Zeref." Erza explained. "She doesn't deserve to be trapped in there just to save us. Besides; she's clearly injured and I believe he's the one behind it."

"Have you told her who her fiancé is?" She shook her head.

"She hasn't awoken yet." Jellal followed her gaze towards Fairy Tail and frowned.

"You know, there's something about princess Juliet…something familiar." Remembering his suspicion while talking to Lyon, he wondered if maybe it wasn't a coincidence.

"I feel it too." Erza nodded. "It's like we've met before; which doesn't make sense."

What if they had met? What if Juvia Lockser was actually Juliet? No, that was too absurd. Meredy was right; he had been over his head when he had suggested it.

"Whatever it is; you should figure it out before you talk to her." Jellal told Erza; choosing to keep his theory to himself.

"I doubt she'll be talking anytime soon." The red head sighed again. "Wendy and Porlyusica told me that she's very sick and lost a lot of blood from the wound on her stomach."

"Why would Zeref hurt her, I wonder?" Her answer was unexpected and only made him more anxious.

"Why would anyone hurt the person they love?" Jellal sighed; looking away from her.

"I'm sorry, Erza." She approached him; wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's been a year, Jellal." He stiffened. "I know I said that I would wait, but this is too hard."

"I know." Jellal conceded. "It's hard for me too."

"Then let's stop punishing ourselves." Erza suggested; bringing a hand to his cheek as she caressed it. "We deserve to be happy."

He didn't want to get into this argument for the millionth time, so he did the only thing he could think of to distract her. Bringing both hands to cup her face, he crashed his lips onto hers.

Erza didn't complain, instead replying to the kiss just as eagerly.

They could talk later; she thought. They had a whole future ahead of them, many years to come in which Jellal might forgive himself and finally choose to be with her, so why shouldn't she enjoy these rare moments when he actually gave in?

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, October 17th**

"I thought I might find you here." Levy said; closing the infirmary door behind her.

"Good; you're here." Porlyusica stood up. Eying the dragon slayer who sat by princess Juliet's side; she frowned. "Can you get him out of here? The princess needs to rest and his presence isn't helping."

"Sure." The petit woman replied; approaching her boyfriend.

"I'm not leaving." Gajeel said; not looking away from Juliet's face.

"Why are you so...interested in her?" Levy asked; confused and maybe a little jealous.

"I feel like…" He paused once the princess moved. "I know her."

"I feel that way too." Having reached the bed; the petit woman sat on the edge.

"Don't you think it's strange that we feel that way about someone we just met?" Gajeel asked; finally looking up.

"It's normal to have a sense of deja vu." She shrugged.

"It's not just deja vu, Levy." He looked back at the princess. "I feel this urge to protect her and I don't even know why."

"Maybe that's because she's currently engaged to Zeref." The petit woman suggested and he was silent; contemplating. "Although; I don't think this is even about her."

"What do you mean?" Gajeel frowned.

"We haven't talked about what Gray told us." Levy said; taking his hand and squeezing it. "About Juvia."

He let it go. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you're worried." She stated; eyeing him with concern. "You've searched for her for a year and just as you finally found her, she disappeared again and now she might be a prisoner in Alvarez."

"I failed her again." The dragon slayer whispered; guilt clear on his face.

"You can't possibly blame yourself for it." Levy shook her head.

"I shouldn't have let her go." Gajeel said and she shrugged.

"That wasn't your decision to be made." She reminded and he sighed.

"Why does she keep making stupid decisions?" Neither had an answer to that; so silence fell upon them.

Levy moved to sit on the other side of the bed while he continued to sit on the chair next to it. "We can't give up hope that she'll return."

"What if she doesn't?" His eyes showed fear and she wanted nothing more than to chase it away.

"She will come back." It wasn't enough and she knew; but it was all she could say. "And in the meantime; I'm here for you. So talk to me. Please."

"You're always there when I need you." A smile came upon his face. "That's why I love you."

Levy froze. This was the first time he had actually said these words to her and it took a while for that to sink in. "You've never… said that before."

"Haven't I?" Gajeel thought back to the past year that they had been together. After realizing she was right; he frowned. "I don't even know why."

"Maybe you weren't ready to say it." She suggested.

"Maybe I wasn't." He nodded; accepting her explanation. "But I certainly am now." Wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close; he stared intensely into her eyes.

"I love you, Levy McGarden." She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Gajeel Redfox." They leaned in for a powerful kiss; completely forgetting about the third person in the room.

Thankfully, Juliet was still fast asleep so no one was witness to the first time Gajeel confessed his love.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

"The Fairy Heart must never be released into this world; no matter what." Juvia woke up to a loud and familiar voice.

Groaning; the water mage tried to sit up, but immediately lay back down once her stomach hurt. After a few tries; she was finally successful and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Something about it felt familiar, but she was still too tired to figure it out.

"So now we'll devise our strategy since the war has become inevitable." Juvia closed her eyes and took in deep breaths, trying chase away the dizziness. She was exhausted, sore and still feeling ill.

"Where is…Zeref?" Looking around the familiar room, she was surprised that her fiancé was nowhere to be seen.

"Strange." Thinking back to the last time she had seen him, Juvia's eyes widened once she remembered that Mest had rescued her and Makarov.

Did this mean that she was back in Fairy Tail? Or were they hiding somewhere else?

There was only way to be sure, so she reluctantly tried to get out of bed. A long time passed before she managed to keep standing without support, but as soon as she found the strength; Juvia took a step.

Long minutes and slow steps later; she found herself at the door and opened it; revealing a short corridor that led to the guild hall.

Taking another deep breath, she prepared to follow the path towards her friends while thinking of what she would tel them.

* * *

"Our foe is more powerful than any we've faced before." Master Mavis was telling the Fairy Tail mages after explaining her whole backstory and connection to Zeref.

"No kidding." Natsu muttered; sharing a look with Erza.

"I thought Tartaros was the worse we'd ever face since they were actually demons." Mirajane whispered.

"These Alvarez guys seem much more manly." Elfman said.

"They're not only more powerful, but smart too." Makarov stated. "They managed to fool me for a whole year into thinking we could reach an agreement."

"They also somehow knew we were coming." Erza pointed out.

"Do you think maybe they were spying on us?" Lucy suggested; clearly afraid.

"I'm certain they were." Gray replied; firmly. "And if they have Juvia…"

"We'll get her back, Gray." Erza placed a comforting hand on his shoulder; both missing when Mest; who stood a few feet away; rolled his eyes.

Before more could be said, there was the sound of a door opening and many people immediately got into a defensive position. Once they realized who was coming through, though, they relaxed.

"Princess Juliet!" Makarov's eyes widened. He hadn't thought she'd be awake so soon.

"You're awake!" Wendy yelled; also surprised.

"You shouldn't be walking around, your highness." Lucy said; taking a step towards the bluenette.

"I'm fine." Juliet offered a tired smile.

"Look, we're sorry for kidnapping you and all…." Erza started to explain.

"It's okay, Erza. I'm thankful." The princess replied; much to her surprise.

"If anyone should be thankful it's me." Makarov spoke next before politely bowing. "You saved my life."

"I couldn't let the Emperor kill you." Juliet stated.

"Speaking of which, I think that you should know exactly who he is." Natsu said; crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm well aware. In fact, I've always known that he was actually Zeref." She surprised everyone by saying.

"Then why the hell did you say yes?" Gray asked; incredulous, and once their eyes met he couldn't breathe with how familiar that look was.

"I did what I had to do to protect my people." Juliet smiled sadly. "I'm sure you can understand that."

"Even so, we can't let you go back." Erza told her.

"You don't have to ruin your life just to save ours." Lucy added; firm.

"It's my duty as Fiore's princess to protect my people." Juliet repeated; just as firm.

"Why do I feel like we've met before?" Gray asked before anyone else could try to persuade her not to go back.

"I don't know." The princess replied; clearly nervous.

"There's something so familiar about you." Erza added; suspicious.

"Indeed, but it's not our place to tell the princess what to do." Makarov chose to intervene.

"But master…" Natsu protested; but was cut off.

"She's her own person, Natsu." The older man told him. "We can't stop her from going back; the most we can do is warn her about the dangers of returning to Alvarez."

"I'm well aware of the dangers." Juliet said. "But this is something I've got to do."

She had only taken a few slow steps when the mage who had been quietly watching the exchange finally decided to step in. "You're not going anywhere."

"Mest, what are you doing?" Lucy frowned in confusion; as did the other members.

"Let her go, man." Gray felt a strong urge to stand up for the princess.

"I can't." Mest sighed. "I can't let her go knowing what I know."

"What do you mean?" Juliet fixed him with a curious look.

"I didn't want to do this, but since you clearly have no intention of telling the truth, then I must do it myself."

"What truth?" Gray asked and her face paled.

"What's going on, Mest?" Erza inquired, raising a brow.

"What's it gonna be, princess?" Mest took a step forward, eyeing the bluenette with determination. "Are you gonna tell them or should I?"

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Did you enjoy the Jerza scene? Jellal came close to figuring it out, but I never planned for him to be the one to do so.**

 **What about Gajeel's confession? That was a last minute addition, but I think it was sweet. Sometimes; the big moment doesn't have to come during a battle or before dying.**

 **Lastly, what'll happen once Juvia comes clean?**

 **Next chapter: Plans. After much convincing from Mest, Juvia finally decides to come clean. As everyone reacts to the reveal that she's actually Juliet, Zeref finds the perfect way to bring her back to Alvarez.**

 **Shall we try 10 reviews by April 15th?**


	13. Plans

**Good morning, lovely people!**

 **Are you ready for the big reveal coming this chapter and everyone's reaction? I had a lot of fun imagining what each character would think of Juvia being Juliet and boy do I love how it turned out!**

 **Also, Stingyu are back in this chapter and are (finally) going to play a larger role in the story, so yay!**

 **Before we begin; to the shoutouts:**

 **KarinaLockser: Mest cree que todos tienen derecho a saber quién es Juliet antes de que decidan dejarla volver. Me encantó escribir Zeref enamorado de Juvia también. Definitivamente creo que agrega más emoción a la historia y una especie de triángulo amoroso.**

 **Guest: Thank you for leaving such a complete and interesting comment; and for reminding me of some points I hadn't thought to add until I read your comment.**

 **The reveal that Juvia is Juliet is certainly a big one that will impact their view on Zeref, the wedding, the alliance and Juvia. Specially for Gray, it won't be easy to come to terms with it.**

 **And Mavis...That's one of the points I hadn't really explored, but decided to add in the end. I don't think I'll go full love triangle here, but I'll definitely explore her feelings about Zeref and Zervia.**

 **Lastly; the king had an airship, so that's why he was able to reach Alvarez so quickly. And yeah; him and Hisui being there just makes it more likely for Juvia to want to go back.**

 **MasterGildarts: Glad you enjoyed all the shippy moments. My cliffhangers are always killers (insert evil laugh). I hope their reactions won't disappoint you. **

**KassfromVenus:** **Thank you for commenting. I was dying to post it too.**

 **gaby1919:** **I love leaving things on a cliffhanger so that the readers will be intrigued to see what happens next. You definitely have a talent for guessing things on this story.**

 **Don't ever stop repeating how Gajuvia is your brotp, because they're perfection. I adore their friendship, hence why I added that scene with him worrying about Juliet. Even if he can't tell who she is, he cares for her.**

 **Ohh you betcha Gray's reaction will be amazing and Mavis might get a little jealous.**

 **I love writing this Juvia; so selfless and determined to save everyone at the cost of her own happiness. Because that's who she really is.** **I think the fact that Mashima uses her so much as a comic relief character makes us forget about this more serious side to her. Like, if you count all the times she was willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of others; it happens in pretty much every arc.**

 **Oh I'm so happy you read/liked my prompts for Gruvia Week! They were a lot of fun to write!**

 **Star197: Right? And it's about to get even better!**

 **anushka1718:** **No need to wait anymore for that. It's gonna be good!**

 **Snowwaffles:** **lol I feel you. Whenever I'm reading fanfic, one week can seem like an eternity. I hope you'll love this chapter too!**

 **Juvia23:** **Aww you just made my day with your comment. I'm so happy that you consider this story a favorite and I do too, actually. It's a very fun idea to write and I adore adding in interactions between Juvia x Zeref, Juvia x Yukino or Juvia x Hisui.**

 **introvertedlover2: Mest is usually the kind of guy who acts like a jerk but has a good reason. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Alvarez, October 14th**

Invel was in the gardens supervising Sting; who was waiting for Yukino to talk to the princess while he trained. From a safe distance; the ice mage watched as the dragon slayer practiced his light magic on the rocks surrounding the small lake.

He didn't divert his attention until he heard someone clearing their throat. Looking back; Invel found his Emperor smiling at him, so he politely bowed as usual.

"What brings you out here, your majesty?" Zeref chuckled.

"I always tell you that there's no need for such formality, old friend." Invel was serious in his response.

"Unlike some of the 12, I find it important to properly address my superiors." The dark wizard shrugged.

"I appreciate it." He was silent for a moment; watching the dragon slayer in the distance.

"Something on your mind, sire?" The ice wizard asked.

"I was just thinking about Juliet." Zeref replied; sighing.

"As usual." Invel nodded. "Are you worried now that she's with Fairy Tail?"

"Honestly; yes." The dark wizard admitted. "I'm afraid they might help her figure out my plan."

"If Mavis decides to tell them about the Fairy Heart; that'll be a problem." The ice wizard realized.

"I have no doubt she will." Zeref sighed. "Now that they know who I am, they'll surely start preparing for a war."

"And will you, sir?" He shook his head.

"Not yet. After everything I've done to ensure it won't be needed, I'm not willing to give up so easily." Invel frowned.

"But; sire..." Zeref offered a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; Invel. I've already found the perfect way to bring Juliet back; no matter what they tell her." The ice wizard was curious.

"What's on your mind?" Looking back towards Sting; he smirked.

"He's the answer." Invel followed his line of sight and frowned. How could the dragon slayer possibly be the answer to bringing Juliet back?

* * *

 **October 15th**

"Jump in, the water feels amazing!" Sting yelled from the small lake.

"Stop it! You're getting my hair wet." Yukino laughed as he continued to throw water her way.

"What's taking you so long?" He complained; watching as she removed her final piece of clothing; a bright pink bra.

"Is someone impatient? You know; just because you can undress as fast as Gray Fullbuster; doesn't mean we all can." She replied; teasing.

"Hey, don't compare me to that stripper!" He frowned; crossing his arms.

"According to Juvia; you two have a lot in common." She smiled while getting in and swimming towards him.

"Yeah, right." Sting rolled his eyes; making her chuckle.

"Well; both of you made us wait forever." Yukino told him and he frowned; ready to protest. "And you were both very closed off at first, but now you're just the sweetest."

"Sweetest? Fullbuster?" He raised a brow; disbelieving.

"Juvia told me that he was really adorable when he confessed his love." She smiled brightly.

"Well; what about me?" Now that they were close; he was quick to wrap his arms around her; pressing their naked chests together.

"You've always been adorable." She told him before leaning in.

"Good." They shared a passionate kiss; uncaring who might be watching.

With Juvia gone and their duties on hold; they decided to simply enjoyed themselves while they still could. That's why Sting had suggested they do something as outrageous and fun as skinny dipping.

"You know, this was a really good idea." Yukino said after they pulled apart while looking over the lake.

"You told me you've been missing the pool back at the guild." He said and she smiled sadly.

"I have been missing many things about the guild." He nodded; sighing.

"We'll be back soon; I hope." They both hoped; but recently it didn't seem likely.

"I don't want to think about it now." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then let's not think." Sting suggested; kissing down her neck and shoulder.

"I like that idea even more." Yukino brought his face to hers so that they could kiss again.

Over the next hour; they lost themselves in comfort and pleasure; until Sting decided it was time to re-enact his plan.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, October 17th**

"Are you gonna tell them or should I?" Juliet tried to keep her composure.

"Tell them what? I have no idea what you're talking about." Mest crossed his arms; staring at her firmly.

"Look; I can see through people's memories; so I _know_." Her eyes widened in realization. "I understand why you wanted to keep it a secret, but they deserve to know too."

"Just tell us what the hell's going on!" Gajeel yelled; impatient.

"I can't." Juliet shook her head. "You know they'll never let me go back if I tell them."

"You can't just make this choice and leave when this will affect all of us." Mest told her before looking at the confused ice mage. "What about Gray?"

Juliet looked at him too and frowned. "He'll understand. I did what I had to do."

"Just tell me the truth; princess." Gray pleaded; trying to contain his anger at being lied to.

"We're here for you." Lucy said; taking a few more steps in Juliet's direction. "Even if we might not know you, the fact that you saved our master is enough to tell me you're a good person."

Juliet's struggle was clear now; her composure nearly lost as doubt began to fill her. "In any case; we saved your life too; so we deserve the truth." Gajeel's words finally convinced her.

"Yes; you do." She nodded; taking in a sharp breath. "But you have to promise me something first."

"What is it?" Gray asked; having an idea of the answer.

"That you won't stop me from leaving." Everyone shared glances; some took in sharp breaths because this wasn't an easy decision. However; they were really curious and desperate; so they agreed.

"We promise." Makarov vowed and Juliet nodded once again. Confusing all; she brought a hand to her shoulder and began lowering the sleeve of her dress.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked; shocked.

A moment later; her eyes fell on the crown marking and she raised a brow in confusion; as did others who were close enough to notice it. Before anyone could ask; Juliet had used her other hand and they sensed magic power before the marking disappeared.

When she looked back at the crowded room; all eyes widened once realization sank in.

* * *

 **Sabertooth**

"Any news from Yukino?" Minerva asked once Rogue joined her, Rufus and the exceeds in the master's office.

"She hasn't contacted me yet." The dragon slayer replied; shaking his head.

"I don't understand why she's suddenly ignoring us." Lector crossed his arms; frowning. He was specially upset over not being able to talk to Sting, who had left him behind months ago to go on his "super secret mission".

"Surely she's being watched, so she must tread carefully." Rufus suggested.

"I don't like that she's still over there." Rogue said; frowning.

"We should've gone there and rescued her." Minerva repeated for the millionth time.

"We couldn't just infiltrate Alvarez." He told her again. "If we even tried; that would only put them in danger."

"Besides; do not forget the reason why they went there in the first place." Rufus reminded both.

"Princess Juliet." Lector said the name with clear resent. He hadn't told them, but they knew he blamed her for Sting leaving.

"I find everything about her to be very suspicious." Rogue said.

"I agree." Rufus nodded. "I certainly do not remember the king ever mentioning having another daughter, so it's very strange that she would just show up."

"Do you think she could be dangerous, Rogue?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know." The dragon slayer shrugged. "But if she was, why would Sting and Yukino protect her?"

"Perhaps we should be asking why _she_ would ask specifically for their protection; as Yukino told us." Rufus pointed out.

"Well; they're the ones needing protection now." Rogue said; concerned.

"And I repeat; why aren't we the ones offering it?" Minerva asked; impatient.

"You heard her clearly, Minerva." He told her; trying to keep calm. "Juliet's the only one who can help them."

"Why is the Emperor so desperate to marry her; I wonder." Rufus whispered; ever curious.

"It's none of our business." Rogue said; firmly. "Our priority right now is to save Sting before…" He paused; unable to finish the sentence. Everyone in the room immediately grew somber at the reminder.

"That jerk! I can't believe he would do that to Sting for no reason." Lector said; his small paws into fists as he grew angry.

"Juliet was clearly the reason." Minerva said; eyes narrowed.

"As Yukino said, they're using him to get to her." Rogue stated.

"Quite a clever strategy." Rufus added.

"So what do you propose we do now, master?" Minerva turned to the dragon slayer; serious.

"One thing is certain: we can't just stand by and wait for instructions anymore." He replied; determined.

"I agree." Rufus nodded. "We have to rescue Sting as soon as possible."

"We're paying a visit to Fairy Tail." Rogue declared and Minerva scoffed.

"It's about time." He moved towards the door; opening it; and the others followed him through the guild until they stood outside the giant building.

"We'll talk to Juliet and persuade her to go back." Rogue explained as they began walking towards the train station.

"And if she doesn't want to?" Minerva asked; raising a brow.

"Then we'll have no choice." He replied; sighing as unpleasant memories came to mind. "We'll have to do things Master Jiemma's way."

* * *

 **Not long before**

"No way!" Levy gasped.

"Juvia?!" Gray and Gajeel yelled in unison.

"How is this possible?" Erza was more confused than ever.

" _You_ are the princess?" Makarov had a hard time connecting the two women at first.

"Now it makes sense." Wendy whispered; thinking back to the similarity of the wounds in both Juvia and the princess.

"You are Juliet. All this time…" Lucy thought back to all the articles she had written about Fiore's new princess with pictures that Jason had provided.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Juvia spoke once they had calmed down a bit.

"Why the hell did you keep this a secret?" Gajeel wondered; feeling betrayed.

"At first it was because my father suggested it." She explained. "He wanted me to be safe and if the world knew that I was a member of Fairy Tail, it could've been dangerous for all of us."

"He was right." Makarov nodded. "We do have many enemies."

"So you really are a princess." Mirajane said.

"I am." Juvia nodded before her eyes fell on Gray; who had taken a few steps until he was right in front of her.

"You're Juliet." He whispered.

"I'm also Juvia." She reassured; but he didn't listen.

"You're a princess and you're…" He swallowed hard; trying to contain anger and jealousy. "You're engaged…to _Zeref_."

The mention of the dark wizard's name had many people tensing up; including Mavis. Quickly thinking back to everything she knew about him; she realized the real reason why he must've proposed.

"But I love you." Juvia's reply had Gray frozen and she closed the distance between them; a hand coming to his cheek as she softly caressed it. "I always have."

"Then why did you say yes?" His brain was having trouble assimilating that it hadn't been real and all he could think about was that she was engaged to someone else.

"For the same reason you said yes to Erza's proposal." Juvia replied and he tensed.

"That was different." Gray shook his head.

"Was it?" She raised a brow.

"You were both infiltrating the enemy." Erza said; approaching the couple.

"You just had different methods; that's all." Lucy added, but Gray wasn't listening.

"You _kissed_ him." He accused; remembering the picture from Sorcerer Weekly.

Mavis didn't know why she suddenly felt so uncomfortable and maybe...was that jealousy?

"I had to keep up appearances." Juvia said. "This alliance is important."

"I'm not letting you go back." Gray told her; firmly.

"You promised." So many promises had been broken, so how could she have expected him to keep this one?

"I don't care. I'm not losing you to that psycho and I am _definitely_ not letting him kiss you ever again." Gray said; tightly wrapping his arms around her.

His determination was easily felt and Juvia was tempted. The thought of abandoning this whole plan and just staying there with him, with her friends…

"Neither am I." Gajeel said and she looked at him briefly.

"We can't let you sacrifice yourself like this." Erza concluded.

Sighing; Juvia looked back at the man she loved. Why was it so hard to just let go? Why couldn't she just ignore him and go back to doing her duty?

"Stay with me." He pleaded before pressing his forehead against hers.

"Gray, I…" She didn't even know what she was going to say.

"I love you." Gray confessed again before his lips were on hers. They held onto each other tightly; his arms firm around her waist; keeping her trapped in his embrace, while her hands held his face.

When they pulled apart; both breathless; Gray pressed his forehead against hers again. "Stay." He pleaded and Juvia sighed.

She knew it was a promise she couldn't keep; but in that moment; she allowed herself to believe everything would be alright. For a moment; she forgot about Zeref, the engagement and her plan; and focused only on Gray and how good it felt to be back home. "Okay."

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **What do you make of Zeref's conversation with Invel? Can you figure out his plan?**

 **Also, did you like how I did Juvia's reveal and each character's reaction? These scenes were very fun to write and I've wanted to show them to you for so long now.**

 **Lastly, what happened to Sting? And what will Sabertooth do once they find out that Juliet isn't so willing to go back to Alvarez?**

 **Next chapter: Dilemma. After learning Zeref's true plan, Juvia wonders what's the right thing to do. Meanwhile, a conversation about the wedding leads to a plan to stop it; no matter the cost. ****Is Zeref going to get what he wants or will there be a war after all?**

 **IMPORTANT! There's another dilemma here and I'd like your help with it. There's a chance I won't have internet this weekend, so there are two possibilities on how to post the next two chapters:**

 **1-Ch 14 on April 18th and Ch 15 on April 25th**

 **2-Chapter 14 on April 22nd and Ch 15 on April 25th**

 **Which one do you guys prefer?**


	14. Dilemma

**Good morning, dearest readers!**

 **I'm really happy you chose to have this chapter on April 18th; because today is my dad's birthday. So I'm considering it sort of a birthday gift for him. (he always supports my love of writing even though he doesn't understand my stories. Such a great dad.)**

 **Also; I think that I should apologize for leading you on. There is a certain question which I posed in the last chapter and I realize now that it was misleading.**

 **I'm sorry about that and for getting you excited about something that won't actually happen. (** **I can't specify which question right now, but you'll understand once you've finished reading the chapter.)**

 **Now; to the shoutouts:**

 **KassfromVenus:** **lol I should've known that you all would want this chapter as soon as possible. It's a pretty big one. Also; I'm glad you like my portrayal of Gray. I always love writing him as a sweeter; more loving guy.**

 **Ma** **sterGildarts: I'm glad you liked the sexy Stingyu; this chapter includes the sweeter side of the couple. I loved writing the reactions to Juvia's reveal and of course Gray isn't going to let her go. Why would he? You'll see about FT vs Sabertooth in the next chapter. **

**Guest: Alright.**

 **Guest 2: Sting is finally becoming important, but not in the best way. Poor boy has become nothing more than a tool in Zeref's plan to bring Juvia back. And yes; the tension will be high in this chapter.**

 **I'm glad you loved the Mavis stuff since you're the one who made me decide to write it.**

 **Volcomix13: Poor Sting has become a pawn in this dangerous game that Juvia and Zeref are playing. Well; at least he finally got to be important. **

**I feel you about Gray being affectionate. Juvia deserves a lot more than he's usually willing to give, but I have a feeling that when these two are alone he's much more affectionate.**

 **KarinaLocks er: Me alegra que te haya gustado la gran revelación y Zeref tiene un plan inteligente para recuperar a Juvia. Él realmente quiere casarse con ella y nunca debe ser subestimado. **

**Tienes algunas grandes teorías, pero tendrás que esperar y ver si se hacen realidad. Pobre Mavis por cierto; ella sigue enamorada de Zeref y ahora él se ha ido con otra persona de Fairy Tail.**

 **Juvia23: I'm glad you think the reveal was perfect. Sting's getting his chance to shine in this chapter and will continue to be important afterwards.**

 **godavariflowsby: First option it is.**

 **Star197: You'll see what happened to Sting in this chapter. My boy's finally getting a chance to shine!**

 **Snowwaffles: You've got it!**

 **Guest 3: Hmmm...I'm not sure how to reply to your review without giving spoilers...Loved all this new info you just gave me about how Gruvia's story was supposed to end. **

**It's really sad, but I wouldn't have absolutely hated it if Mashima had killed BOTH Gray and Juvia off during the Alvarez Arc. Like; the Angst Queen in me sorta loves this idea of them dying together and even more so if it was Romeo and Juliet style.**

 **introvertedlover2: Thank you! I missed writing Gruvia too after so much Zervia/Angsty Juvia.**

 **NataliaRavenX: lol I see last chapter got you right in the feels. Yep; it was very packed and I think this one is even more!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Alvarez, October 15th**

After they got out of the lake and quickly redressed themselves, Sting guided her towards the same place where they had had their anniversary dinner. A table with lunch already awaited them there, so they enjoyed a delicious meal while chatting about princess Hisui and whether to tell her the truth.

Once the servants brought dessert; a giant cookie cake; Yukino's eyes widened. "You remembered."

"Of course." He'd never forget that it was her favorite dessert.

"Thank you." Smiling; she cut a slice of the cake and started to eat while he watched her; thinking over what he would say.

"Yukino…" Sting took her hand; making her drop the fork.

"Yes?" Taking a deep breath; he began.

"This past year that we've been together... It's been awesome." Her smile brightened. "I had so much fun going on adventures with you; coming here and joining this crazy royal life."

"I had fun too, Sting." Yukino squeezed his hand.

"When we got together, I told you that you made me happy and I meant it." A smile came upon his face. "So; all I want is to make you happy too."

She was a bit confused; but once he got out from his chair before kneeling down; his intention became clear. "Sting…"

"You've changed everything and helped me become a better person, so I'll always be grateful." Happy tears welled in her eyes and she stood up.

"I love you so much." He rummaged through his pockets; searching for the ring.

"I love you too, babe." Cheering once he found it; Sting presented it to her. "So, will you…" They were interrupted by a shout. Looking around in confusion; the couple spotted many guards rushing in their direction.

"What?" Yukino whispered while he frowned; upset at being interrupted yet again.

"Seriously?" Behind the guards; Invel and Emperor Spriggan appeared; both looking serious.

"What's happening?" The celestial mage asked; fearful.

"Now; Invel." Spriggan whispered and the ice mage used his magic to create two handcuffs around the dragon slayer's wrists; making him drop the ring.

"What the hell, man?" Sting protested while two guards grabbed him and forced him to stand.

"Sting Eucliffe; you are under arrest for treason against his majesty." Invel declared while they began to lead him away.

"But he didn't do anything." Yukino tried to come to her boyfriend's aid, but two more guards stopped her.

"He aided Fairy Tail in kidnapping my fiancée." Spriggan told her.

"I did not!" Sting protested; but was ignored as the guards took him away. All he managed was a reassuring glance towards his worried girlfriend before he disappeared from her sight.

"You can't do this." Yukino shook her head.

"I just did." Spriggan replied before approaching her. "Of course; I'm willing to consider forgiving him if you do something for me."

"What?" She asked; uncomfortable now that he was right in front of her.

"Get Juliet to come back." He told her before leaning to whisper in her ear. "And don't even think about telling Hisui or Toma about this unless you want him to be executed."

These words were stuck in her head over the next few days as she tried; to no avail; contacting Juliet. A moment of desperation had her even asking Sabertooth for help; indirectly putting all of her friends in danger.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, October 17th**

Gray was so relieved when Juvia agreed since he had thought it would take a lot more to convince her. After thanking her; he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug; ignoring the chatter of his friends.

"What do we do now, master?" Lucy was asking.

"I'm not sure." Makarov replied; concerned.

"What if Zeref sends someone after Juvia?" Levy supposed and many people grew tense.

"You mean; sending one of the Spriggan 12?" Lisanna's face paled.

"It's very likely he would." Erza concluded.

"If he does; we'll have no chance." Lucy whispered; remembering their encounter with Brandish.

"Do you really think he cares that much about the wedding?" Natsu frowned.

"Yeah, why does he even want to marry Juvia… I mean; Juliet?" Gajeel wondered.

"No; I believe that he knew who she was from the start." Makarov said and Juvia immediately removed her head from Gray's chest; face devoid of color.

"What?" Zeref knew? How? Had the spell not worked on him?

"He told me that nobody would stop him from getting the Fairy Heart _if_ the wedding happened." Makarov told them.

"Why does that make you think that he knows?" Gray asked; tightening his arms around the water mage.

"It got me thinking and I realized that this made no sense if he was referring to princess Juliet." Fairy Tail's master frowned. "However; if he was referring to Juvia Lockser; a member of Fairy Tail; then his words would be true."

Juvia might not know exactly what the Fairy Heart was; but judging by Zeref and Makarov's conversation; it must certainly be important.

"I still don't get it." Laxus frowned in confusion; as did many others.

"How does marrying Juvia help him get it?" Gajeel asked.

"Because a wedding between two mages has huge consequences." Mavis began explaining; trying to keep her tone neutral.

Having just told hers and Zeref's backstory brought up memories and feelings that were intense and overwhelming; and it was even harder to ignore them once she realized that he had moved on.

Being an observant person; Mavis had quickly realized that the reason for Juvia's sickened state; as Wendy had mentioned; could only be Ankhseram's curse. While she wasn't sure how the bluenette could possibly still be alive; it was clear that Zeref deeply cared about her.

Maybe; even; _loved_ her.

Mavis wasn't sure how to feel about that; but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. "For one; it would bound two people together for all eternity."

"What does that mean; exactly?" Gray frowned; loosening his arms around Juvia so that they could turn to face everyone.

"It means that the two mages would be able share everything; including their magic." Makarov explained; looking worried.

"So this means Juvia could possibly use Zeref's magic?" Natsu's eyes widened.

"That wouldn't be so bad." Elfman remarked; but Mavis shook her head.

"It would be very bad; because by using Juvia's magic; Zeref could reach beyond the protections surrounding Fairy Heart." She told them; fearful.

"What?" Not good. Why hadn't she figured out sooner that this whole engagement had just been a plot to use her?

"How so?" Gray asked and Makarov answered.

"Her guild mark. All of your guild marks are spelled so that only someone who has it will be able to go near the Fairy Heart." Their eyes widened.

"It was Hades' idea to make sure that only Fairy Tail members would be able to reach it someone ever tried to take it." Mavis added.

"So you're saying that our friends in Lamia Scale, Sabertooth and the other guilds wouldn't be able to go near it?" Lucy wanted to clarify.

"They would be sent back by the protections and even Zeref would have a hard time reaching it." Makarov replied before grimacing. "However; should the wedding be finalized; he could get it without any of us realizing."

"He'll use me to get it; won't he?" Juvia felt her heartbeat speeding up and she could barely breathe.

Before this day; the choice between marrying Zeref and running away hadn't been clear; but at least she had believed that the best option was to protect her friends and her kingdom.

However; with this new information; there seemed to be no way out. Who would pay the price for her decisions?

* * *

 **Alvarez**

"He's talking to Invel again?" Dimaria frowned while watching from the window as Zeref and Invel took a walk.

"They're probably discussing Brandish." Ajeel; who stood near her; shrugged.

"I can't believe _she_ was sent after Juliet." She shook her head.

"Why?" He frowned; confused.

"Randi's such a weakling. No way she can handle it if Juliet resists." Dimaria scoffed.

"So are you saying that _you_ should've been sent instead?" Ajeel raised a brow.

"I would've done it without complaining." He chuckled.

"Brandish sure likes to complain about things." Dimaria's frown deepened.

"Besides; after the stunt she pulled with Gray Fullbuster; I'm surprised the Emperor trusts her at all." His laughter stopped as he turned to face her; serious.

"I'm more surprised that he still trusts you, Dimaria." When she merely raised a brow in confusion, he crossed his arms.

"You've made your opinion regarding the wedding abundantly clear." Shrugging; she resumed watching the Emperor.

"The Emperor knows that my loyalty is not to be doubted." Ajeel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right." Dimaria glared at him.

"Do you have a problem with me, Desert King?" Magic started emanating from her body and he found himself unable to move.

"This is precisely what I'm talking about." He met her gaze; unafraid. "You can't even be trusted around the 12; much less the princess."

"Shut up!" She neared him until they were face to face.

"Make me; then." He taunted; smirking once she tensed before glancing out the window. Zeref was almost reaching the palace and soon enough he'd arrive in the meeting room where they had been waiting.

"I would do it." Dimaria declared before releasing him from the spell. "If the Emperor wasn't watching."

"How dare you betray your own allies like this?" Ajeel shook his head and walked away from her.

" _You_ betrayed _me_ the moment you agreed to this stupid plan." She angrily retorted.

"It is the _Emperor's_ plan." He reminded her, but she merely laughed.

"He's a fool for believing that he could get the Fairy Heart like this." Her tone was mocking and he hoped the Emperor was close enough to hear it. "This…wedding will only ruin our chances of taking over Ishgar."

"So is that all you want?" Ajeel raised a brow. "To go to war?"

"I am the Warrior Queen." Dimaria replied. "And I'm going to win this battle."

"There will be no battle." He told her; but she smirked.

"Of course there will. Just be patient; because soon enough we will be in Ishgar; purging the world of humanity just as our Emperor truly wants."

* * *

 **Not long before**

"Juvia?" The familiar voice of her friend made her eyes widen.

"Yukino?" Juvia was thankful for telepathy; or else she'd have to explain Yukino and Sting's involvement as well.

"Thank goodness! I was so worried I wasn't able to contact you." Burying her face back into Gray's chest so no one would see her expressions, she continued the conversation.

"Are you okay?" The answer she received was expected; but not the reveal that came next.

"No; I'm not." Yukino sighed. "They've taken Sting, Juvia."

"What do you mean?" The water mage frowned. "Taken him where?"

"He's been imprisoned for treason against the Emperor." She held back a gasp.

"I am so sorry." Was this her fault? Had he done this because she was gone?

"Zeref told me that he'd only be released once you came back." Yukino confirmed.

Thus the dilemma continued and it only got harder to decide. Should Juvia go back to Alvarez and endanger all of her friends? Or could she bear to sacrifice one to save all?

"I'm sorry for involving you in this after you just escaped; but you're the only one who can help." There was a pause and she could hear a sob. "Even Hisui or your father don't have that power over Zeref."

Juvia's face paled. "Hisui...my father... Are they in Alvarez?"

"They arrived a few days ago." Yukino confirmed and the water mage took in a sharp breath.

Her family was there; with Zeref. He could hurt them; or even kill them and no one would be able to stop him.

No one except for _her_. If she went back; she could protect them.

"I'm so sorry!" Yukino's voice broke. "I didn't want to force you to return, but he said he's going to kill Sting if you don't." Her pain and anguish were so clear. "I can't lose him!"

All this time Juvia had tried to keep the people she loved safe; but now it was clear that she had only managed to put them in even more danger. Because of her; Yukino might lose the person she loved most and the water mage couldn't allow that.

Not when she knew what it was like; having once watched as Gray died while she couldn't do anything. She wouldn't have wished that pain and heartbreak upon her worst enemy; even less one of her best friends.

Yukino had been there for her when Juvia had needed most; had followed her all the way to Alvarez and put her own life at risk to help her search for a way to defeat Zeref.

Now that she knew just how dangerous this game truly was; Juvia wouldn't let Zeref use Yukino and Sting to get to her.

"I guess I know my choice, then." The water mage sighed; closing her eyes and breathing in Gray's familiar scent. The thought that she might never smell it again broke her heart; but her mind was made. "I'm coming back."

"Thank you." Yukino's relief was clear.

Once Juvia removed her head; Gray glanced down at her; worried. "Are you okay?"

She didn't reply; instead taking his face in her hands. Leaning in; she kissed him again and he replied just as eagerly; momentarily distracting himself from their friends' conversation.

Upon pulling apart; her face was regretful as she removed his arms from around her and took a step back.

"Juvia?" Gray called and she shook her head.

"I am so sorry." The others stopped talking and turned towards the couple.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel took a step forward.

"I have to go back." Juvia stated; causing many eyes to widen.

"Did you not hear what Master said?" Natsu asked; incredulous.

"If you got through with this, you'll only be putting all of us in danger." Erza reminded, but the water mage knew that the people she loved were already in danger.

"You must protect the Fairy Heart. Don't let him take it." Juvia began taking steps towards the door; but Gray was quick to catch up with her.

"I already said that I'm not losing you again." He grabbed her hand and she turned around briefly; eyes sad and remorseful as they stared into his dark ones.

"I didn't want to lose you either." She began using her magic; not that anyone noticed. The spell was discreet, but quick and efficient.

"Juvia…" Erza tried calling her, but Juvia shook her head.

"No. Nothing you say will change my mind." Not when the image of Sting's dead body was engraved into it.

"Why…did you change your mind?" Gajeel coughed; feeling the effects of the sleeping spell she had cast.

Many people had already dropped to the floor, but it wasn't until Lucy fell that they realized what was happening. "Don't do this." Natsu pleaded.

"I have to." It was the right decision. If Juvia went back; there might still be a chance that they could be saved. She could persuade Zeref to spare them and stop him from declaring war.

She wouldn't let him use her to take the Fairy Heart. She would erase her own guild mark and sever the connection with the family she loved; if that's what it took to stop him.

She would do _anything_ to keep them safe. _All_ of them.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **This was quite a revealing chapter, wasn't it? I hope you understand the reason why Zeref proposed to Juvia now.**

 **What did you think of his plan to use Sting as bait? I thought it'd be nice to give Sting and Yukino more spotlight; they certainly deserve it.**

 **Lastly, what did you think of Juvia's struggle and her final decision?**

 **Next chapter: Wedding. After months of preparation, the time has finally come. While Fairy Tail and Sabertooth come up with a plan to stop the wedding, Juvia is faced with questions that she can't answer. Is this the end of the line?**

 **Are you ready for even more drama?**


	15. Wedding

**Hello again, everyone!**

 **I can't believe how close we are to the end of this story; it feels like just yesterday I was organizing my notes.**

 **Well; I'm afraid the next 3 chapters will take longer than usual to be posted. You see; I've only written the story up to this point; so now that I'll have to work on chapters 16-18 I will need more time.**

 **Also; my life's pretty busy now with so many things happening at once and writing can't be my number 1 priority anymore.**

 **I will still attempt weekly updates, but I hope you'll understand if that sometimes isn't possible.**

 **In any case, if I fail to finish a chapter within a week I will simply post one of my backup one-shots. I have a few written and finished but never posted.**

 **Anyways; let's get to the shout outs:**

 **May 16 writer:** **Not usually, but I'm always open to it. What do you have in mind?**

 **MasterGildarts: I think using Sting as bait was the perfect move because Zeref knows how selfless Juvia is and that she would want to save him no matter the cost.**

 **Poor Juvia's always in a no-win situation in this story, but this one is the worst. I'm glad you think her final decision made sense.**

 **Allie:**

 **Chapter 12: lol sorry this chapter almost killed you. I had fun taking my time getting to the big reveal.**

 **Chapter 13: Too bad I didn't see your review before. That idea about Juvia using her water-body to escape from Gray's grasp was great!**

 **Chapter 14: What a great idea you just gave me! Thank you for that! And yep, this part is so angsty and I love it!**

 **KassfromVenus: I guess it was pretty obvious she would leave and yes, Gray would've done the same in her place. **

**Guest: lol for some reason your review was pretty fun to read. **

**I know Alvarez isn't the right place, but it was more about the right time. Sting had been planning on proposing on the night of his and Yukino's one year anniversary; but due to Juvia's drama; he was forced to reschedule it.**

 **Hmmm...We'll see about whether he will be okay or not, but just because he's been arrested doesn't mean he won't be tortured.**

 **You can bet Sabertooth won't keep it a secret from Fairy Tail. There's been enough of that; it's time for everyone to be on the same page.**

 **Well, there is one person who already knows that Zeref loves her, but the question is whether they will keep it to themselves or not.**

 **introvertedlover2: I am so happy you think everything makes sense! As the writer of this crazy story; all I wanted was for you readers to understand things. Thank you thank you! I am flattered by what you sad about my guild mark idea. **

**I feel bad for them too, but it was about time Zeref took advantage of Sting and Yukino being there to use them against Juvia.**

 **Also; the reason why Juvia didn't tell everyone why she's going back is simple: she knows that Zeref might be watching and thus mentioning Sting might put him in even worse danger.**

 **Star197 : Thank you!**

 **Guest 2: She could, but Makarov would most likely ask why and Juvia knows that she can't tell him about Sting or her family without risking their lives even more. **

**She knows that there's a good chance that Zeref is currently watching her and wouldn't hesitate to kill them if she were to remove her guild mark. Her best option at the moment is to go back and remove it herself while certain that Zeref isn't watching.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, October 17th**

One by one, the remaining Fairy Tail members fell to the ground. When it was Gray's turn, Juvia held him and gently lowered him onto the floor.

Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as she apologized again; she allowed herself to cry. She cried over losing him; over her decision to marry Zeref and the knowledge she didn't have much of a choice.

Once she was done, she slowly stood up; aware that her body had weakened significantly over using too much magic. Her eyes met Makarov's; who stared at her; defeated.

"I really am sorry, master." He sighed.

"I know that you don't have much of a choice." Recalling Zeref's words about how the engagement was the only thing preventing the war; he understood why she had been reluctant to give up on her plan.

Juvia nodded before turning around, unable to keep looking into his kind eyes. Feeling like she had betrayed her family; she took a few steps towards the guild door; opening it with great difficulty.

"He loves you." Mavis' words had her freezing in place and turning around.

"I..." The water mage was about to say that she already knew; but suddenly frowned; confused. "How do you know?"

"That's why you're sick." The ghost explained; still trying to contain the jealousy.

"What?" Juvia's eyes widened.

"Zeref was cursed by Ankhseram; the god of death." Mavis explained. "The more he loves; the more he kills."

"But I'm not dead." The water mage pointed out.

"I don't know how." Fairy Tail's first master sighed. "All it took was one kiss for me to die."

A kiss? So Mavis and Zeref had kissed? Had they been in love? Remembering that one time when Zeref had mentioned he had fallen in love once and it had led to death; Juvia suddenly felt bad for both of them.

However; she didn't have time to dwell on it. Getting back to Alvarez was her priority; so she offered a simple apology to Mavis before turning around and activating the concealment spell; even though it might be useless.

Now disguised as Juliet; the water mage walked around Magnolia for a while; vision blurring with each step. Just as she was nearing unconsciousness, she felt someone wrapping their arms around her and a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Rescuing you is such a pain, so don't go dying on me." Juvia nodded; feeling herself being lifted into the person's arms as they carried her towards a ship.

"Brandish." The name came out weakly and the powerful woman stopped briefly.

"The Emperor sent me to collect you." Brandish explained and the water mage groaned in response; exhausted. "The wedding will happen tomorrow; as planned; so you better save your energy."

They arrived at the ship and Brandish not so carefully placed her on a black couch before siting down on a chair of the same color. "What happened to her?" The pilot asked a moment later.

"She's just tired. Must've used magic to get out of there." Brandish replied; shrugging.

"Well; she'd better get her rest because tomorrow will be a big day." _Tomorrow_. The _wedding_. There were only a few hours left and if she wasn't so tired, Juvia would've started panicking.

For even if she had been engaged for months; the concept of the wedding had always seemed so distant.

Well; not _anymore_.

* * *

 **Alvarez**

When Juvia awoke, she found herself in an unfamiliar room, but a familiar face made her immediately relax. "Hey there." Hisui sat by her bedside, staring at her with concern.

"I'm glad you're awake." Turning her head; Juvia spotted her father standing a few feet away; holding a teacup.

"Father?" He smiled warmly.

"Juliet." Quickly approaching her; he placed the cup on the night stand and sat on her other side. "How are you feeling?"

She took a few moments to assess herself and was surprised to find any pain or fatigue long gone. "I feel fine."

Seeing her frown; Toma explained. "The Emperor called in August; the most powerful of the Spriggan 12. He has knowledge of many types of magic, including healing spells." Her eyes widened. She had never met August in person, but Brandish and Invel talked about him with the utmost respect and never failed to mention just how powerful he was.

"Where is he now?" The king shrugged.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Taking her hand and squeezing it, his eyes surveyed her face. "I'm so glad to see you are well. I was worried."

"Where have you been for the past few days?" Hisui asked. "Is it true that Fairy Tail came and took you back with them?"

"They rescued me." Juvia replied. "They thought I was in danger."

"Do you think they know?" The former asked; frowning.

"Of course they don't." Toma answered; shaking his head. "The concealment spell is strong."

"They're not aware of who I am." Juvia said; feeling bad for lying yet again. Before she could drown in it; though; the door was opened to reveal her fiancée.

"Juliet." Zeref's eyes showed concern and relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yes; I'm alright." She offered him a small smile.

"Thank goodness." He rushed to her side and Hisui stepped away.

Once he was seated on the bed; he carefully brought the water mage into his arms for a tight embrace. She sighed before resting her head on his shoulder; trying to appear relieved.

A few minutes later; Zeref pulled apart; keeping his arms around her as he stared into her eyes; searching for something. "I was worried you wouldn't come back."

She forced a smile."I wouldn't miss our wedding for the world."

He lifted a hand to her cheek and stroked it for a moment; his expression pensive. Then; he started to lean in and she caught the drift; bringing both hands to hold his face before they kissed.

Toma watched them with a smile; whereas Hisui frowned; unsure whether they were being genuine. "I'm glad to see you two are getting along."

The couple pulled apart and stared at him; both smiling. "So are we."

"It certainly is a surprise." Hisui told them; raising a brow.

"I definitely wasn't expecting it." Zeref said; looking at his fiancée with adoration. "But I love her."

Juvia's heart started beating extremely fast because she knew now that he was being genuine. For months she had doubted whether his affection was true; but hearing him confess to Makarov and later Mavis confirm it had proved that it was.

The only question remaining was; what should she do about it? Could she maybe use it to her advantage after they were married?

"Juliet?" Her father asked; worried once she was silent for too long.

Juvia quickly put on a smile. "And I love him."

She had told so many lies over the past few months, but this was definitely the worse one and her stomach sank as she thought about Gray and how horrible he would feel if he had heard her.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

Gray woke up with a groan, trying to shake off the effects of the sleeping spell. It took a while for his mind to start working again; but as soon as it did; he jumped. "Juvia!"

"She's gone." Looking to his right; he found Lucy attempting to wake Natsu.

"I can't believe she went back there." Gajeel groaned while shaking Levy.

"Something must've happened." Erza frowned. She was already up and about; as usual.

"Well, I'm glad to see you are finally awake." Master Makarov approached the group and they realized that they were the last ones to wake up.

"How long has it been since Juvia left?" Lucy asked.

"A few hours." Warren answered from his spot near Master Mavis. There was a lacrima in his hands and he was staring at it with concern.

"Hours?" Gray asked; eyes wide.

"Damn, this spell sure is effective!" Gajeel added; impressed.

"It seems as if Juvia used her time in Alvarez well." Makarov said; a proud smile on his face.

"Do you know why she went back, master?" Lucy asked him, but someone else answered.

"She went back to save Sting." It was Minerva; who was entering the guild with Rufus, Rogue and Lector behind her.

"Sting?" Natsu; who was finally waking up; frowned in confusion.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gray wondered.

"We came here to talk to princess Juliet, but it seems she's already gone." Rogue answered; looking around the room.

"That's good. It means Sting will be spared." Minerva said; relief crossing her face.

"What do you mean?" A sleepy Levy asked.

"Is Sting in danger?" Natsu asked; worried for his friend.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Sting and Yukino have gone to Alvarez months ago; following princess Juliet." Rufus replied and their eyes widened.

"So they're there too?" Gray understood then why Juvia had returned.

"They were protecting her." Erza nodded; coming to the realization as well.

"And now she needs to protect them." Rogue said.

"The Emperor had Sting imprisoned after you rescued the princess and he told Yukino to bring her back or else he'd be killed." Minerva explained before they could ask.

"Now it all makes sense." Makarov sighed.

"We have to go there." Gray said; determined; while standing up.

"We can't go without a plan." Erza warned him.

"We need a better one too; because infiltrating Alvarez didn't work so well the last time." Lucy added.

"I don't care!" The ice mage was barely paying attention. "We _can't_ let this wedding happen!"

"Why do _you_ care so much?" Minerva frowned in confusion.

"Okay; so, I guess you guys should know that princess Juliet isn't exactly who she says she is." Lucy told them.

"I knew it!" Lector yelled.

"Who is she?" Rogue wondered; curious.

"She's actually Juvia." His eyes widened.

"As in Juvia Lockser?" They nodded.

"So Juvia Lockser was the one who got engaged to Emperor Spriggan?" Rufus whispered.

"She wanted to infiltrate the enemy; and this is how she managed that." Erza replied.

"Impressive." He nodded.

"And dangerous." Gray crossed his arms. "If Zeref finds out that she knows who he is and what he's planning; who knows what he might do."

"I doubt he'll hurt her." Levy told him. "He needs her alive; after all."

"Wait; Zeref?" Rogue's eyes widened.

Erza sighed. "It seems we have a lot to discuss."

"There is no time!" Gray disagreed and she gave him a reassuring look.

"There's still eleven days until the wedding, Gray. It's more than enough time for us to come up with a plan to stop it." That was enough to convince him to calm down and sit as everyone gathered in a circle before they began explaining the situation to the Sabertooth members.

Once they filled their friends in on everything but the Fairy Heart; hope arose within the group and they truly believed that they had a chance at stopping Juvia from getting married to Zeref.

* * *

 **Alvarez, October 18th**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yukino asked again while staring concernedly at the water mage.

"I don't even know how to answer that." Juvia sighed; not diverting her eyes from the mirror.

She wore the beautiful gown Zeref had chosen and a pair of white heels. Her hair was still undone, but soon enough the celestial mage would style it into a high ponytail.

"I'm really sorry for bringing you back." Yukino apologized again.

"Don't be." The bluenette smiled at her. "Zeref knew exactly what cards to play to force me to return."

"He's clever." She bit her lip and Juvia sighed.

"Yes." Outsmarting him seemed impossible when months of investigation had led to nothing.

"But we can still run." Yukino suggested; approaching her. "We can free Sting and get out of here."

The water mage smiled sadly. "Even if that was possible; what would be the cost?"

* * *

Gray knew that he had to save her. He didn't care that his friends had told him to wait until they had a solid plan or that this was probably the most reckless thing he had ever done.

He had slipped out the night before as they were talking to Rogue and Minerva; claiming he needed some air. Ignoring their worried and suspicious looks; he had left the guild.

Once sure that no one had followed him; Gray had run. As fast as his legs would carry him, he had rushed towards the port.

Thankfully; getting a boat ticket hadn't been so hard since there was barely anyone at that time. Thus he had rushed towards the next ship going to Alvarez and hopped in.

Now; as he stared at the never-ending ocean; he wondered if it was foolish to believe that he could still save her.

* * *

"What do you mean" Yukino was genuinely confused.

"Do you remember why I agreed to Zeref's proposal in the first place?" Juvia asked.

"Because you wanted to find a way to defeat him." The celestial mage quickly answered.

"Yes; but also because of the alliance." The water mage reminded her friend. "I wanted to save Ishgar from having to go on an impossible war."

"That's right." Yukino sighed. "But still…" It wasn't right for her friend to have to sacrifice everything to save everyone. This shouldn't be up to her only.

* * *

For some reason; this boat was much faster than the one they had taken before. It was still early morning when Gray spotted Caracol Island and just two hours later he found himself staring at the Alvarez Empire.

Before the captain of the ship could protest, he jumped and swam as quickly as possible. Arriving on land; he quickly discarded his shirt; keeping only his swim trunks.

After all; he knew Juvia wouldn't mind that he was half naked. In fact; she'd surely enjoy it. Maybe they could continue making up for lost time on their way back to Magnolia?

Smirking at the thought of her reaction to seeing him; Gray began running towards the giant fortress until he found himself at the city gates.

Now what?

* * *

"I won't attempt to get away from the wedding." Juvia firmly told her friend. "No more running, no more escaping. I'm done hurting others by escaping from my own decisions." Looking outside the window, she saw many guests arriving for the wedding and started to get anxious.

However; the reminder of all the lives that were at stake reinforced her decision to stay. "I will be strong enough to make this sacrifice and I will stay."

"Then I will stay too." Yukino replied; determined.

"You don't have to." The water mage shook her head.

"I know." The celestial mage offered a genuine smile. "And while I might miss my friends in Sabertooth; I promised to stay with you until the end."

"You're truly an amazing friend, Yukino." Juvia couldn't help the small smile that came upon her face. "Thank you."

Yukino gave a small nod before changing the subject. "How about we get started on your hair now?"

They approached the dressing table and the water mage sat down on the chair and took a deep breath. The two friends were silent as Yukino began to brush her hair; both lost in thoughts about this dangerous game that they had been playing. Was this the end of the line?

* * *

It took Gray a good while to come up with a way inside the city without running into the guards at the entrance. After much thinking; he decided to use his magic to create a stairway.

Going much higher than the city walls, it allowed him to have a whole view of the empire and plan where he would land.

Spotting the castle gardens and the small lake; he smiled. This would be his perfect entrance and it was unguarded; so even better.

The ice mage created a bridge that led to the castle; a bit confused at how easy it was to arrive just above the lake. Why weren't the soldiers trying to stop him?

Knowing better than to waste time wondering about things; he took a deep breath before jumping; hitting the water.

Once having come to the surface; he took in deep breaths; trying to gather his strength. He knew that he might need it for what came next.

Slipping into the castle turned out to be easier than he had assumed since there were no guards in the gardens or the huge doors leading inside.

Gray walked along the empty corridor; keeping alert; and released his demon slaying powers so that he could hear everything. Closing his eyes; he listened in on everyone's conversations until his ears picked up a familiar voice.

"I do." It was Zeref. Gray's stomach churned once he realized what the two words meant and he started to run again.

"Do you; princess Juliet. E. Fiore; take this man to be your husband; thus assuring an alliance between Ishgar and Alvarez?" When he heard her voice; he stopped.

"I do." _No_. This couldn't be happening.

"Juvia; I'm coming." He picked up his pace and within just a few short minutes he was standing before a wooden door.

"By the power invested in me; I declare you husband and wife." The voices had been coming from the room behind it; so the ice mage kicked the door open.

Many unfamiliar faces turned around due to the noise and stared at him suspiciously; but he ignored them. His eyes searched for the water mage and his heart jumped once he found her.

She was standing in front of Zeref; hands holding his as the unknown priest spoke. "You may now kiss the bride." _Hell no!_ There was no way he was going to sit back and watch this happen.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled.

The water mage flinched upon hearing his voice and turned briefly to face him. Zeref did too and he frowned; clearly frustrated with the interruption.

"Don't do this." The ice mage pleaded; his voice much lower now that he had her attention.

Juvia stared at him in surprise, but then Zeref was closing the distance between them by wrapping an arm around her waist. The other began to remove her veil and Gray could see the sad smile on her face before she turned to face the dark wizard.

"Juvia, please!" The ice mage pleaded; but was ignored.

Having removed the veil; Zeref lifted her chin and Juvia leaned in to accept his kiss.

Gray fell to his knees; defeated; once everyone began to clap and cheer.

It was _over_. He had lost her, _again_. What would he do now?

* * *

 **So thoughts?**

 **Anyone alive after this chapter?** **Gruvia fans, how are you holding up?**

 **I'm sure many of you didn't expect me to actually go through with the wedding. What will happen now?**

 **Next chapter: I can't say anything without spoiling it, so all I'm leaving you with is the knowledge that the story isn't over yet.**

 **Can we try 10 reviews by May 2nd?**


	16. Rescue

**Good morning, dearest readers!**

 **Wow the last chapter turned out to be so popular and I was NOT expecting it. Thank you all so much for leaving your comments! They really helped me get the inspiration I needed to finish this story.**

 **I hope you're ready to get your minds blown because there will be some plot twists that not even I saw coming.**

 **The first one is in this chapter and it will probably be disappointing for some readers, but I hope you'll still enjoy the direction the story will be taking.**

 **I have a lot of angst, drama, craziness and sweet moments planned for the last few chapters and it all starts here. Now it's time to develop our secondary characters since they're an integral part of the story and deserve a chance to shine.**

 **This chapter will focus on Hisui with some info about her backstory and the explanation to why she's so against Juvia and Zeref's wedding. **

**Anyways; to the shout outs:**

 **Allie: lol such mixed feelings about chapter 15. To be honest, I felt like that too while writing it. **

**CLJuliag: I'm glad you do.**

 **Guest: You've got great thinking and you just uncovered one of the upcoming plot twists. You'll understand why it was so easy for Gray to get in in this chapter and the reason Sting isn't out yet is because Zeref's keeping him locked up until the wedding is finalized. **

**To be honest, the inclusion of August in chapter 15 was completely last minute and I didn't intend for him to play a part in this story. But who knows, I've changed my mind so many times before that he might end up becoming important.**

 **Volcomix13: Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy your comment made me! It's so sweet and sad that you want Juvia and Zeref to end up together, but she loves Gray too much and Zeref knows that, so he's just enjoying being with her while he still can. **

**Star197 : I'm glad you thought so!**

 **Cynthia-singer : I hope you'll think the same of the next few chapters. **

**MasterGildarts: I'm glad you like that Gray went to seek Juvia alone since that was pretty stupid and reckless. You'll understand why it happened like this in the beginning of this chapter. **

**KarinaLockser:** **Me alegra que los dos últimos capítulos hayan tenido el efecto deseado. Los siguientes también traerán muchos giros y sorpresas en la trama.**

 **Gracias por mencionar el hechizo de sueño de Juvia porque pensé que era simplemente brillante. Manera perfecta para escapar sin que nadie lo sepa.**

 **Pobre Mavis por cierto. Decidí seguir explorando sus sentimientos sobre Zeref y Juvia porque es importante.**

 **Y Gray, oh dios Gray, lo tiene aún peor. Ver a Juvia casarse y besar a Zeref seguramente no fue fácil, pero ¿y si realmente no sucedió?**

 **Estoy muy feliz de que te guste esta historia y pienses que la idea es original. Muchas gracias!**

 **You Don't Know Me150 : Thank you so ****much! I get you because I've done that before in some stories. I'm glad you like this better than Connections because so do I. Awww what you said about the ships being together was so sweet. I want to include more Lyredy and Stingyu will be reunited soon, but I can't promise it will be a happy reunion.**

 **Yesss someone who likes Just (love the name btw). I love writing sisterly moments between these two because Juvia deserves to have a sister. Also,** **I've had so many estimates of how many chapters this would be. It started with 8, then 12, then 14, then 18 and now it's at 20.**

 **Juvia23 : I imagine chapter 15 was heartbreaking, but this one should fix that. I am the queen of plot twists, so you shouldn't believe everything that happens in this story.**

 **introvertedlover2 : Poor Gray indeed! He's already lost Juvia so many times it must really feel like a curse. And jealous Mavis was a last minute addition, but I liked including it. **

**Guest 3 : lol I'm sorry not sorry for killing you with all this angst and drama. I don't think anything that Mashima did to Gruvia could be worse than what I could do/have done (you'll know if you've read my other stories). I just adore messing with these two, even though they're my favorite ship.**

 **What a great point about Zeref's curse and how it could still kill Juvia. You will see about that in the next few chapters. Gray's decision to rescue her alone was dumb and reckless, but there's a reason it happened like that. You'll understand very soon.**

 **I like what you said about Juvia's real power and the rain. That's not a point I'm planning on exploring here, but I like theorizing about it.**

 **juvia. hanks: Your poor mind might be broken after you read this chapter since it seems the twist will be completely unexpected. I am so glad you are enjoying Zervia because I am too. At some point I almost changed the ending to this story and had them get together, but in the end the plan remained the same. **

**Sylvage: Hmmm...You gave me a great idea that will unfortunately have no place here. But perhaps another time? This chapter will confirm what Juvia will become by marrying Zeref and the reason Sting's still imprisoned is because Zeref's using him to make sure that Juvia won't run away again.**

 **Are you all ready to be surprised and maybe disappointed?**

* * *

 _Gray's eyes searched for the water mage and his heart jumped once he found her._

 _She was standing in front of Zeref; hands holding his as the unknown priest spoke. "You may now kiss the bride." Hell no! There was no way he was going to sit back and watch this happen._

 _"Juvia!" Gray yelled._

 _The water mage flinched upon hearing his voice and turned briefly to face him. Zeref did too and he frowned; clearly frustrated with the interruption._

 _"Don't do this." The ice mage pleaded; his voice much lower now that he had her attention._

 _Juvia stared at him in surprise, but then Zeref was closing the distance between them by wrapping an arm around her waist. The other began to remove her veil and Gray could see the sad smile on her face before she turned to face the dark wizard._

 _"Juvia, please!" The ice mage pleaded; but was ignored._

 _Having removed the veil; Zeref lifted her chin and Juvia leaned in to accept his kiss._

 _Gray fell to his knees; defeated; once everyone began to clap and cheer._

 _It was over. He had lost her, again. What would he do now?_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, October 18th**

"Gray?" The voice was distant, but familiar.

"Wake up; ice princess!" Someone was shaking him and the ice mage groaned.

"Stop shaking him." Another person said and his mind finally registered who was there.

"He's not waking up." The second person replied.

"Gray?" The first one called again and Gray groaned while slowly opening his eyes. He spotted Erza and Lucy staring at him concernedly while Natsu had his arms crossed.

"Finally!" Ignoring the latter; the ice mage turned to the red head.

"Juvia. Where is she?" The two girls shared worried looks.

"She left yesterday; remember?" Lucy asked; kneeling down while he sat up. That's when he noticed that he had been sleeping on the floor.

"The wedding…" Gray swallowed hard. "She got married to Zeref. They were kissing."

"It was just a dream, Gray." Erza comforted him; gently.

"The wedding isn't for another 10 days; so you shouldn't worry so much." Master Makarov said; approaching the group.

"I know; but what if we're too late to stop it?" Gray asked.

"We won't be." Erza looked around the crowded guildhall as everyone worked on finding a way to infiltrate Alvarez and rescue Juvia.

"Look; we've got Sabertooth and Lamia Scale helping us find a way to save her; and the other guilds will be joining soon." Natsu said.

"If we put all of our minds together; I know we can do this." Lucy added; determined and excited.

Once he looked at all his friends working so hard to bring back the woman he loved; Gray's heart swelled with gratitude and hope. "Thanks; you guys."

"Of course." Erza offered a bright smile. "We know how much Juvia means to you."

From Warren's side, Mavis discreetly listened to their conversation while still struggling with her feelings about the wedding and the fact that Zeref had moved on.

She tried reminding herself that it had been nearly 100 years since she had been the object of his affection, thus there was no point in feeling jealous.

If anything, she should feel sorry for Juvia who had been forced into this union only because Zeref wanted to use her. There were times when Mavis wondered if he had done the same to her all those years ago.

Had he lied about how he felt? Had he sought her only because he had realized that she might be his way out of Ankhseram's curse?

"Master Mavis, are you alright?" Warren asked, staring at her with concern.

"I'm fine." She offered a tight smile. "I guess I just need some time."

He nodded. "I imagine it mustn't have been easy for you, reliving your past..."

"It isn't." Mavis didn't want to talk to anyone about it, so she asked him to inform the others that she would be at the basement in case they needed her.

* * *

 **Alvarez**

"Can we speak to the blushing bride?" Hisui asked while entering the small room where Juvia was getting done.

"Sure. We're done here." Yukino replied; having finished doing the water mage's hair.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." King Toma said, following his youngest daughter.

"Thank you, father." Juvia offered a smile.

"I agree." Hisui added. "It's hard to believe that the Emperor chose such a gorgeous gown. He sure has good taste."

The bluenette chuckled. "He sure does."

"I saw him with general Invel a short while ago." Toma commented. "He seemed nervous."

"Well; he's not the only one." Juvia admitted.

"There's no reason to be nervous; Juliet." He smiled before approaching her. "After all; you do love him; don't you?"

Hisui stared at the water mage with suspicion; awaiting her answer. "Of course."

"Are you sure?" She raised a brow.

"I am sure." Lying had become second nature; so Juvia had no trouble sounding convincing.

"She has mentioned many times how much she cares for the Emperor." Yukino joined in.

"That's good." Toma nodded; pleased.

"We wouldn't want you to marry someone you don't love." Hisui said; giving the bluenette a pointed look.

"Even if love isn't the main reason for this marriage; I can assure you that I have no doubts." Juvia assured them.

"You're doing something wonderful for both yourself and your kingdom." The king praised her.

"I know." Giving a tight smile; Juvia turned to her friend. "This alliance will save all of us; isn't that right?"

Yukino nodded. "It will ensure that we can enter a new era of peace."

"Let us hope so." Toma's face showed worry, but it was quickly replaced by a bright smile. "Well; I will see you soon; daughter."

Juvia knelt down to hug him and kissed his cheek before standing up again. Giving her sister a tight hug while once again reassuring her that this was what she wanted; the bluenette watched them leave with a sad smile.

"That must've been hard." Yukino said.

"I hate lying to them, but it's necessary." Her lies were the only thing preventing a horrible war; after all.

"I know." The celestial mage nodded and they were silent for a few minutes; until she decided to change into the lilac gown which Juvia had chosen.

Once her friend disappeared behind the curtains, the water mage chose to look at herself in the mirror again. It helped her calm down when she focused on the beautiful gown.

As her hands held onto the dress, she lifted it above her knees; revealing her guild mark. Or at least where it used to be.

She had removed it earlier that day with Yukino's help since the celestial wizard had once been forced to remove her own mark by Master Jiemma. The process wasn't particularly painful, but the heartache Juvia had felt from breaking her bond with Fairy Tail was much worse than any physical pain.

She had been so broken and saddened by this that she had been unable to draw a fake guild mark to cover it up. Yukino had taken it upon herself to do it and had managed to copy the Fairy Tail symbol almost perfectly.

Juvia traced it with her fingers and sighed before letting the dress pool at her feet again. It hurt too much to look at the guild mark knowing it was fake and worst of all; it wasn't enough.

Zeref was smart and she had a feeling that it wouldn't fool him for long; thus she needed to find another advantage over him and fast. Maybe she would be lucky enough to finally find the book of E.N.D?

Time passed and Juvia didn't move; so lost in thought and distracted that she didn't even notice when the door was opened.

It wasn't until she spotted the familiar figure through the mirror that she gasped; turning around to face the unexpected guest. "Dimaria? What are you doing here?"

The warrior queen smirked; ready to eliminate the last threat to her plan of invading Ishgar.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

"Do you know any of these people, father?" Hisui asked, watching the guests arriving through the window.

"I'm not familiar." Toma replied. "It seems that most of the guests are from Alvarez."

"I'm guessing Juliet wasn't allowed to take part in the invitations process." She pointed out bitterly.

"I'm confused as to why are you so upset about this wedding." He told her. "Can't you see all the good this union will bring?"

"It's a _forced_ union." Hisui replied. "And I don't believe this is what Juliet really wants."

"A _forced_ union." Toma repeated before sighing. "So you _are_ still upset about that."

"Of course I'm still upset." She crossed her arms.

"Honey, I thought you understood duty better than anyone." He told her, gently. "Besides, I let you choose in the end, didn't I?"

"Only after Shiki told you that he didn't want to marry me either." Hisui retorted.

Discussing the time two years before when he had tried arranging a marriage between her and the heir to the throne of Seven (yeah that's a real place in FT) always brought up negative emotions.

"How many times do I need to apologize?" Toma asked, exasperated. "You know I only wanted what was best for you."

"I know." She nodded, conceding. "But I'm glad you understand that I should get to choose what is best for me."

"Iris used to tell me that even royals should be allowed to choose who they want to marry." He said, a nostalgic look upon his face. "I could never argue with her since I was proof that she was right."

"Do you think _she_ would've wanted Juliet to marry the Emperor?" Hisui asked.

"I don't know." Toma closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "But I know that she would've wanted Juliet to be happy and she seems so."

"I still think she's pretending." She told him. Before he could reply, they heard a familiar voice and both turned around.

"I knew you had to be around here somewhere." Hisui frowned.

"Shiki? What are you doing here?" The young man with dark hair and eyes smiled.

"The Emperor was kind enough to invite the royals from all kingdoms of Ishgar for this special occasion."

"Is that so?" Toma took another look around the room and sure enough he spotted the royal families of Bosco and Desierto.

"How have you been, Hisui?" Shiki asked, amicably.

"I've been good." She replied, smiling slightly. "And you? How are things going with Rebecca?"

Rebecca was the princess of Iceberg (that's real too) and Shiki had been in love with her for a long time.

However, the matter of Hisui's engagement to him threatened to ruin their relationship until he realized that the jade princess was as unhappy with the idea as he had been.

Thankfully, convincing his parents that an alliance with Iceberg would be just as advantageous as the one with Fiore had been pretty easy, thus the two lovebirds had managed to get their happy ending.

"Things are great." He smiled brightly before his eyes searched the crowded room for the blonde princess who was chatting with her parents. "I'm actually thinking about proposing."

"That's wonderful." She offered a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Hisui." She was glad that things weren't awkward between them, but it turned out that being forced to spend so much time together had actually led them to become friends. "So, are you excited now that your sister is getting married?"

"Not exactly." Hisui shook her head.

He was about to ask why, but suddenly Rebecca started motioning for him to come, thus he excused himself. No sooner had he left, a familiar girl with bright pink hair and teal eyes stopped in front of Hisui and Toma.

"Pardon the intrusion, your majesties, but I urgently need to speak with you." They frowned in confusion.

"Meredy..." Hisui tested the unfamiliar name. "How did you manage to get in here?"

"I'll explain that in a second." The pinkette looked around the room; her eyes settling on the Emperor; who was talking to Invel. "Can we go outside?"

The two royals shared looks as they wondered whether they should trust her or not. Once they remembered how Juliet had mentioned many times that Crime Sorciére wasn't a threat and Meredy was actually one of her closest friends, they chose to follow her outside.

* * *

 **Underground Prison**

"It's not fair." Sting rested his head against the hard wall and closed his eyes. "Why didn't they at least let me finish?"

He had been trapped for three days now and life in prison was boring; to say the least. He was all alone in the corridor of cells deep beneath the castle and the anti-magic handcuffs around his wrists continued to drain his energy; so he was also tired.

If he had been told months before that he would find himself imprisoned, he would have denied it. Back then; he had been confident about this plan and sure that fooling Zeref would be a piece of cake.

Now; he understood that underestimating the Emperor was a big mistake. The lesson was learned; but it was impossible to go back; thus all he could do was wait while his fate was decided.

"Damn Zeref." Sting muttered. "First he ruined my proposal; then he trapped me here for no apparent reason. What does he even want with me?"

No one had said a word to him ever since his arrest; thus he had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that Yukino was alone up there; unprotected.

Even if he trusted his girlfriend's abilities, he knew the enemy were far more powerful than both of them; and the thought of her having to handle Zeref and his allies by herself terrified him.

He hoped that Juvia would return soon since at least she could keep the Spriggan 12 at bay. Being the future Empress of Alvarez gave her a certain power over everyone in the castle; so if she had been there he could've at least had that comfort.

Knowing she was far away; his worry only increased; for _both_ girls. What would Zeref do to get her back? Would he threaten Yukino?

Sting was broken out of his thoughts once there was a sudden voice, making him jump. "You need to pull yourself together, man."

"Who's there?" The dragon slayer stood up and looked around the corridor; confused.

"Relax. I came here to rescue you." Rescue him? Who?

The person approached his cell and he frowned; trying to recognize the man with spiky maroon hair and small purple eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments until it finally clicked.

"Are you…Cobra?" Sting asked; vaguely remembering a picture of the former Oracion Seis.

"It's Erik now." Erik shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" The former was very confused.

"Like I said; I came to rescue you." The latter rolled his eyes upon listening to the mess of thoughts going through Sting's head. "Look; I don't have time to explain everything now."

"I get it." The wedding must surely be happening at the moment and he guessed that Crime Sorciére had come to stop it.

"Good. Now step back." Sting backed away from the bars until his back hit the wall and watched as the other man blew them up.

"That was cool." Erik ignored him while destroying the handcuffs around his wrists. Sting sighed in relief once he could feel his magic again but before he could rejoice Cobra...Erik had turned around and began walking away.

"Wait up!" He called before following the fellow dragon slayer. They were almost at the entrance of the prison when another figure joined them.

"You're late." Erik said and Macbeth shrugged.

"It took me longer than expected to hide Meredy and Jellal." He explained briefly.

"Hide them?" Sting muttered, confused.

"Macbeth can use distortion magic to make us invisible." Erik explained.

"What?" The former's eyes widened.

"We don't have time for this. We need to go before Zeref finds out that we're here." Macbeth said before turning to Sting. "The spell will make the guards unable to see you, but they will still be able to hear you."

"Okay." The blonde nodded.

"You can also remove it like I did before I got here." Erik explained. "But don't do that until we get to the ship because Macbeth will have to use it again and he needs to save his magic."

"Understood." After Macbeth used his magic on the three of them, they walked around for a good while, undetected by any guards. Luckily enough, they also didn't run into the Spriggan 12, who were probably at the wedding.

Once they made it to the familiar corridor where Juvia's room and the small chamber where she'd be getting ready for the wedding were located, Sting stopped and undid the spell.

"What the hell, man?" Erik whisper-yelled.

"You weren't supposed to undo the spell." Macbeth muttered, frustrated.

"Yukino's that way." Sting pointed before giving them a firm look. "I need to see her."

"You can see her when we get to the ship." Erik told him.

"I am not..." He was interrupted by a yell that made his blood run cold.

"Yukino!" It was Juvia's voice and the moment Sting heard it, he knew that he had to get to that room. _Now._

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Did no one really expect that whole wedding scene to be fake? I'm sorry for going all Breaking Dawn on you (does anyone even get this reference?), but I never actually intended to finalize this wedding.**

 **Did you enjoy the little family moments between Juvia/Hisui/Toma? What did you think of Hisui's backstory?**

 **What about that little Sting and Cobra brOTP?** **Was anyone expecting Crime Sorciére to come to the rescue?**

 **PS: I decided to name Hisui's suitor Shiki as a nod to Mashima's latest creation: Eden's Zero. He won't play a role in this story, but I thought it was nice to introduce the character at least. (and Rebecca too)**

 **Next chapter: Timing. Mavis reflects upon her relationship with Zeref but is interrupted by a mysterious figure who can somehow see and hear her. In Alvarez, even Yukino's timely intervention isn't enough to stop** **Dimaria after she tries to kill Juvia** **. Will Sting reach them before it's too late?**


	17. Timing

**Hello again, dearest readers!**

 **I hope you're in the mood for the feels today, because this chapter is extra shippy. I'm calling it "When everyone's in love with Juvia" because you'll get your dose of Gruvia, Zervia and even a little bit of Lyvia.**

 **To the shoutouts:**

 **Guest : lol what a fun comment. Yep, keeping Sting is a bitch move, but considering that Juvia's escaped twice before, Zeref needed to guarantee that she wouldn't do it again. (though it definitely is blackmail) **

**I wrote FT being totally clueless about the wedding date because them going after Juvia would've been too boring and predictable. It's much more fun having Crime Sorciére** **crashing the** **wedding.**

 **I didn't expect anyone to assume Juvia was calling for help, so you have me puzzled. And there will be Juvia x Meredy interactions in the next chapter.**

 **Allie : It was about time that Crime Sorciére stepped out of the shadows and take action. I hope you won't be disappointed with Juvia vs Dimaria; it's pretty short.**

 **You Don't Know Me150 : I couldn't leave poor Sting behind in Alvarez. He doesn't deserve that and neither does Yukino. I'm glad you liked Hisui's backstory. It was a last-minute addition, but I think it was a good way to develop the character while giving a nod to Mashima's latest creation. **

**introvertedlover2 : I'm glad you're relieved it wasn't true. I thought that after the comments on chapter 15 many readers would be disappointed that the wedding hadn't actually happened. I'm afraid Yukino's not exactly okay, but you'll see... **

**Great job reminding me that Jellal kinda figured it out, but that's not the reason Crime Sorciere are there though. And FT will remain clueless to everything because it's fun when they have no idea what's going on.**

 **MasterGildarts : I'm glad you're happy that it was just a dream. Aww that's sweet I like Shicca too even though I haven't read Eden Zero. They seem like an adorable and well-matched pair. You should be worried for Yukino cause she's in big trouble.**

 **Star197 : We'll see...**

 **Guest 2 : Poor Zeref indeed. Things never go according to his plan because of his minions. On the other hand, he should have expected this Dimaria betrayal long ago since she's made her opinion regarding the wedding abundantly clear.**

 **Wow I wasn't expecting this rant on Eden Zero but it was interesting. I'm afraid I didn't understand most of what you said since I haven't yet read the manga, though it's nice that you're so passionate about it. Now that I know about these Gruvia parallels I guess I should read it.**

 **Juvia23 : I'm glad the next chapter was as unexpected as I intended. I doubt this one will be, but it will sure be intense. Thank you so much for the praise, I feel like a genius now lol.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Alvarez, October 18th**

"You truly make a beautiful bride." Dimaria mocked; taking another step towards the water mage.

"Hmm...Thank you?" Juvia wasn't so sure that was meant as a compliment.

"It's no wonder the Emperor fell in love with you." If she had needed anymore confirmation; this was it.

"What do you want?" Juvia crossed her arms; knowing she hadn't come there just to talk.

"Straight to the point." Dimaria nodded. "Good."

The water mage could feel her immense magic power now. "Before you do something you might regret; remember that I am your future Empress."

"You're nothing but a pawn." The warrior queen dismissed her statement.

"The Emperor will never forgive you if you hurt me." Juvia couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.

"By the time he finds out; we'll have eliminated Ishgar; so I don't care." Shivers went down her spine once she realized that there was no talking her way out of this.

"I won't let you do that." Using her magic; Juvia sent a water slicer in her opponent's direction.

Dimaria easily avoided it, an amused grin on her face. "Are you trying to fight me?"

"I'm not giving up so easily." The water mage shot back; getting into a defensive position. In the back of her mind; she worried about having to fight in her wedding dress.

"That's cute." The warrior queen quickly froze her in time. "But you're no match for me."

Dimaria smirked; watching the unmoving mage. She loved having the power to stop time; it made defeating her opponents so much easier.

However; she made the mistake of not realizing that Juvia wasn't alone in the room.

Just as she was about to swing her sword, Yukino quickly opened the curtains and rushed towards her friend. After listening in on their conversation; she had decided to surprise the warrior queen and attack her.

Luckily; she was successful; for Dimaria was sent back a few feet and the spell she had cast upon the water mage was diminished. Juvia couldn't yet move, but at least she was no longer frozen in time.

"What the..." Dark brown eyes widened.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Yukino stood protectively in front of Juvia.

"Not a problem." Smirking again; the warrior queen stepped forward; lifting her sword. "I'll just eliminate you first."

She moved so fast that there was no time to move or call her spirits; so the sword buried itself in Yukino's stomach; drawing up blood.

Dimaria removed it; a satisfied smile on her face; and the celestial mage fell to the ground, struggling to breathe while pressing her hands against the wound.

Unable to move; Juvia could only let out a desperate scream of her friend's name. It was similar to the one which had escaped her lips after Gray had sacrificed his life to save hers and the memory only made her feel even worse.

Why did it keep happening? Why did she always have to watch the ones she loved get hurt because of her?

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

"Are you okay, Gray?" Lyon asked, concerned. They had been chatting about the engagement and Juvia when suddenly the younger man had gone silent, a worried look upon his face.

"I'm fine. It's just…suddenly I got this feeling." Gray answered.

"About Juvia?" Lyon already knew the answer.

"I've felt it before on Tenrou Island and when we were going up against Tartaros." The younger man frowned. "She's in danger."

"And we are stuck in here, so there's nothing we can do." Gajeel complained, having overheard the conversation since he had been sitting on a table near the two ice mages.

"I hate it." Gray said before looking down, saddened. "It reminds me of when I was in Avatar."

"I still haven't forgiven you for leaving her behind." The dragon slayer told him before his eyes softened. "But I know that you were only trying to protect her."

"I can't believe I was only two hours away while she was alone in that village." Lyon shook his head. " _I_ could've protected her."

"You would've only put yourself in danger." Gray stated.

The older man raised a brow. "Do you really think that I wouldn't be willing to risk my life if it meant keeping Juvia safe?"

There was no response as Gray frowned, remembering a time when they had been at odds because of Lyon's feelings towards Juvia.

"What's done is done." Gajeel spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "We need to focus on bringing her back."

"You boys need to eat something." Lucy scolded, approaching the trio with Levy. Each girl held a tray with food that Mirajane had prepared.

"I can't eat now." Gray shook his head. Much to his worry and annoyance, the feeling that something was wrong wasn't going away.

"What's wrong with him?" Levy asked while giving Gajeel a caramade frank.

"He thinks that Juvia's in danger." He explained.

"I don't think it, I know." Gray said, shaking his head at Lucy once she offered him a sandwich.

"There's nothing you can do for her now." Lyon stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just hope that she can take care of herself." Lucy said and Gray clenched his fists.

Gajeel, who understood exactly how he was feeling, offered a sympathetic look. "We gotta have faith in her or else we're gonna lose our minds."

As hard as it was to ignore that feeling, Gray knew they were right. He couldn't help Juvia now, so the only thing he could do was to trust in her abilities.

* * *

 **Alvarez**

"Yukino!" Juvia tried to move, to no avail.

The celestial wizard continued to cough and struggle to breathe while her lilac dress was quickly tainted red. She knew that she wouldn't last long with such a serious injury, even less when there were no healers nearby.

"You…How could you?" Anger filled the water mage as she stared at the enemy.

"Did you really think that you were safe?" Dimaria stepped forward again. "Coming here… to enemy territory… such stupidity."

"What do you even have against Ishgar?" Juvia asked, confused. "Why do you want this war to happen so badly?"

"I guess you'll never know." The warrior queen smirked before swinging her sword again just as the door was broken down.

"Yukino!" Sting yelled once he saw his girlfriend on the floor.

"Sting…" The celestial wizard weakly called, staring at him in concern.

Erik and Macbeth entered the room a moment later and their eyes widened once they realized what Dimaria had done.

"Shit!" Juvia stared at them in surprise, but was soon distracted by the pain coming from the slash on her stomach.

"What now?!" Dimaria stepped away from her, releasing her from the spell, and turned around to face the newcomers.

"Of course it had to be you!" Sting was nearly shaking with anger and fear.

"Yukino…I'm so sorry." Having fallen to the ground, Juvia crawled towards her friend, taking her concernedly cold hand and squeezing it.

"Juvia…" Yukino managed to let out before coughing again. She squeezed back with great difficulty, feeling all strength being quickly drained from her body.

She was _dying_. Juvia was watching it happen and felt so helpless, until she remembered it.

"What...are you...doing?" Yukino was nearing unconsciousness when she felt something warm coursing through her veins.

"Water-make: blood." The water mage whispered, hoping to go undetected by Dimaria, whose attention was turned to the three men by the door.

"No...Juvia..." Ignoring her friend's complaints, Juvia continued the blood transfusion, feeling her own body weakening and her consciousness starting to fade.

Noticing what she was doing, Sting knew that he had to defeat the enemy and quickly. "You are going to pay for hurting them!"

While he activated dragon force, Erik and Macbeth got into position, ready to attack Dimaria.

"I don't have time for this." She rolled her eyes before using her magic to freeze them in time.

Turning around and stepping closer to Juvia again, she prepared to deliver the final blow. "Why couldn't that Avatar girl have finished the job and saved me the trouble of having to kill you?"

* * *

 **Minutes after**

Mavis slowly descended the stairs leading to the basement and the Fairy Heart, lost in thought about hers and Zeref's complicated tale.

 _"I refuse to believe that there's a bad person in there."_

The look in his eyes when she told him that; she had known that no one had ever said that to him. Everyone saw him as a villain or a monster, but not her.

 _"You've become like me. You won't ever grow old or die."_

She hadn't believed him. Not because she had thought he was lying, but because she hadn't wanted it to be true. Who would've wanted to learn that they were immortal and a vessel of death?

She hadn't wanted to be alone like he had been or to kill the people she loved. When he kept explaining the effects of the curse of Ankhseram and why she hadn't yet fully experienced its effects, she had run.

Unfortunately, running hadn't solved anything. Zeref had been right and she realized the truth once Yuri's wife stopped moving.

Again she ran, this time without destination. A year passed and Mavis experienced all the death and heartbreak that had plagued Zeref for years.

During that time she got to understand him better and her brief hatred towards him for telling her about the curse was replaced by sympathy.

 _"Please, Zeref. I'm begging you to kill me."_

When he had found her again a year later, Mavis had almost lost her mind. She had lost the will to live, too. She wanted nothing more than to die, but he told her it was impossible.

The look in his eyes made it clear that he had tried killing himself before and he later confirmed when talking about the Etherions.

As he continued to speak, Mavis could feel his pain and anguish. Watching him contradict himself because of the curse was heartbreaking and when he said that the world continued to reject him, she knew what she had to say.

 _"I won't reject you, Zeref. I accept who you are."_

It was all he had needed to hear; she could tell. He needed to know that he wasn't alone anymore and she understood how he felt.

Mavis promised him that they would find a way to break the curse, together, and noticed the way his eyes widened in surprise.

She had wanted nothing more than to hold him, to comfort him like no one else had. Thankfully, he allowed her after she reassured him that she meant what she had said.

 _"I know that I've never felt this way about anybody before."_

There it was. The words that had been plaguing her mind ever since she had learned that he was engaged to Juvia Lockser.

What if he had been lying, then? What if he hadn't actually fallen in love with her and was just using her?

The fact that she had died should prove his feelings were genuine, but Mavis still doubted it.

Or maybe, she just didn't want to believe it because knowing that he didn't love her anymore was worse than if he had never loved her at all.

She took in a deep breath, trying to control her emotions. It was irrational to feel so jealous and betrayed, but she couldn't help it.

She remembered the powerful kiss they had shared, but Zeref had kissed Juvia too. He had kissed her and she hadn't died. Why? What was so special about the water mage that she got to live?

"What happened to you…was truly unfortunate." Mavis nearly jumped.

Calming herself, she turned around to face the mysterious person who stood by the basement door. Or were they even human? All she could see was a shadow and the only distinctive feature were those blood red eyes.

"Who are you?" She couldn't keep herself from asking.

Contrary to her expectation, they looked straight at her before answering. "Do you really not recognize me, Mavis?"

* * *

 **Main Hall, Alvarez Castle**

"Something's wrong." Zeref said, worried.

"What is it, sire?" Invel frowned.

"It's Juliet. She's in danger." He shared a look with Brandish and August.

"In danger?" The latter asked.

"Do you mean she's trying to run away again?" The powerful woman was unamused.

"No. Someone is threatening her." Zeref stated and once again they shared a look.

"Are you sure?" August inquired.

"Of course I'm sure." Zeref snapped before quickly recomposing himself. "I don't need to marry her to know how she's feeling and right now she's scared."

"What do you suggest we do then, Emperor?" Brandish inquired.

"I'm going to save her, of course." He replied. "Invel, you should come with me to arrest whoever made the mistake of threatening my fiancée."

"Of course." Invel nodded shortly.

"I'll come too." Brandish said, eager to get away from the crowded main hall where the wedding reception was taking place.

The three of them walked through the maze of corridors in silence; the two members of Spriggan 12 occasionally sharing worried looks regarding their Emperor's nervous state.

He was usually calm and composed, but they had come to learn that when it came to Juliet he couldn't keep his cool façade anymore.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Brandish carefully asked after they had walked for a few minutes.

"I'm fine." Zeref replied shortly.

"With all due respect, sire, you don't seem fine." Invel feared his response, but it needed to be said.

"I'm just tired of losing her." The dark wizard admitted after a few moments.

"What do you mean?" Brandish asked, confused.

"I know it's irrational since I never really had her in the first place, but I don't want to lose her again." Invel realized what he meant.

"She always came back. Every time she was given an opportunity to stay away she still chose to come back to you." Zeref smiled sadly.

"No, she came back for _them_." He took in a deep breath to calm himself. "She only wanted to save them and I know that, so why couldn't I stop myself from hoping that maybe it was about me?"

"Because you love her." Brandish stated.

"Love brings us nothing but pain and sorrow." Zeref frowned. "A lesson I thought I had learned after what happened with Mavis, but it seems not."

"If you believe so, why continue on with this wedding?" Invel wondered. "It's only giving you false hope."

"Because it's the only way to get the Fairy Heart without starting a war." The dark wizard stopped and sighed. "I don't want anybody else to die, even though I know that she won't survive for long."

"Why do you think so?" Brandish raised a brow, confused.

"Ankhseram can't protect her forever." Zeref replied. "Eventually the curse will kill her and there's no way of knowing when that will be."

"Why don't we worry about that after making sure that nobody else kills her?" Invel reminded them.

"Right." The dark wizard took a deep breath, calming himself, before nodding in his direction.

They resumed silently walking down the halls towards Juvia's chambers, none aware of the surprise that would be waiting inside the room.

* * *

 **Not long before**

Tired and weakened, Juvia was unable to move away from the incoming sword. Luckily, when it was just an inch from piercing her heart, the weapon was suddenly thrown to the other side of the room, as was Dimaria.

She was knocked into the wall with such force that she immediately fell to the ground, unconscious, while Juvia stared in shock and confusion.

"I apologize for arriving so late, your highness." Turning her head to look at the window, she spotted a familiar man standing by it.

"Jellal?" The former wizard saint offered a smile.

"Crime Sorciére has come to stop this wedding." He looked back towards the fallen enemy. "And it seems we weren't the only ones."

"What the hell?" Macbeth and Erik, now free from Dimaria's spell, stared at him in confusion.

"I didn't even sense you coming." The latter frowned.

Jellal offered a quick explanation. "She froze you in time, so you wouldn't have sensed anyone coming."

"How did you know...about the wedding?" Juvia asked a moment later, having managed to sit up.

"I'll explain everything once we're safe." He promised before taking a step towards her. However, he was nearly knocked over by Sting, who offered a quick apology while rushing towards Yukino.

The dragon slayer knelt by his girlfriend's side before taking her unmoving body into his arms. "Yukino, talk to me." He panicked upon realizing how cold she was. "No, this isn't happening."

Leaning his head against her chest, he was relieved to hear a faint heartbeat. "That's it, babe. That's it." Sting lifted his head before pressing a kiss against her forehead, closing his eyes. "Thank you."

"Is she..." Juvia asked a few moments later and he turned to face her.

"She's still alive." Bringing Yukino deeper into his arms, he glanced at her wound. "But there's so much blood."

"I'm so sorry." The water mage told him through through teary eyes, barely able to keep conscious.

Sting immediately shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"Jellal...She needs a healer." Juvia turned to the leader of Crime Sorciére.

"You both do." He said, staring at her with concern.

"I'm fine." She attempted to reassure him, but was disproven once she groaned, feeling dizzy again.

Looking down at the wound on her stomach, she realized it was bleeding, which wasn't good considering she had already donated a lot of blood to Yukino.

"We need to go. Now." Jellal firmly said before turning to Macbeth. "Do you have enough magic to use your invisibility spell on all of us?"

It took him a while to answer. "I do."

"Good." Jellal nodded before approaching Juvia and kneeling by her side. "If you allow me, your highness, I will carry you until we reach safety."

Though she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes, she forced herself to stay awake and think about the situation. Should she really run away after all she had done to make sure that this wedding happened?

Then again, was it really going to happen when Dimaria was so intent on preventing it? What stopped her, or the rest of the Spriggan 12, from trying to kill the water mage again during the ceremony?

Juvia didn't want to die. She didn't _need_ to because sacrificing her life wouldn't help anyone. The only way she could help her people was if she stayed alive, so perhaps getting away _was_ her best option.

"Okay." She answered Jellal at last and he nodded before taking her in his arms. Knowing she was safe now, Juvia allowed herself to give into unconsciousness.

After carefully standing, he briefly looked at Sting, who was holding Yukino protectively against his chest, before nodding in Macbeth's direction.

Once the latter had used his magic to make all of them invisible, Jellal activated Meteor while the others used their own speed enhancing spells. Within just a few minutes, they found themselves in front of Temple Olympia, where Sorano was waiting to take them back home.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **What did you think of Juvia vs Dimaria? I hope you're not disappointed that our girl lost so easily, but when the enemy can control time...**

 **Did anyone expect Jellal to be the one to defeat her?**

 **On the subject of Mavis and Zeref, were you satisfied with my analysis here? You'll get to see Zeref's side in later chapters, but right now his focus is on Juvia.**

 **Lastly, what are your theories on the mysterious stranger who went after Mavis?**

 **Next Chapter: Miracle. After learning about Dimaria's betrayal, Zeref isolates himself and is confronted by a former enemy. Meanwhile, Juvia is miraculously healed from her injuries and, once awake, questions Crime Sorciere ****about their perfect timing.**

 **Let's say the usual 10 reviews by May 15th?**


	18. Miracle

**Hello again, everyone.**

 **Sorry this chapter's a bit late. Last week was a tough one, so I barely had time/energy to write. Thankfully, it seems like this break was all I needed because the ideas came rushing in once I started writing this chapter.**

 **(You guys have no idea what's coming. I'm still shook myself at all these plot twists that my brain keeps coming up with)**

 **To the** **shoutouts:**

 **Guest: I hope you'll keep excited as the story comes to an end. **

**Lilian: Thank you! **

**Allie: Girl, your compliments never cease to bring a smile to my face. Thank you so much! I'm pleased that you enjoyed the fight scene and the ****moments with** **Crime Sorciere.**

 **MasterGildarts : Thankfully you see my point about Juvia vs Dimaria. I chose Jellal because it felt right for a former wizard saint to be the one to defeat Dimaria. **

**Also, I'm glad you enjoyed that little Juvino moment. I really wanted to add in Water Make Blood after I mentioned it in chapter 6.**

 **Guest 2 : You brought up an excellent point, so I'll give you a hint: the person who went after Mavis is from neither Fairy Tail not any other guild in Fiore. **

**I think this chapter will give you some relief, though the danger has yet to pass.**

 **Star197 : Whenever Jellal appears, the day is saved. I love him so much**

 **Guest 3 : If you felt for Zeref in the last chapter, than this one and the next will intensify that by a million. **

**Juvia23 : I am so happy you're loving this! Jellal is one of my favorite characters so of course he was going to save the day. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, October 18th**

"What do you think, Master?" Mirajane asked after having explained her plan to rescue Juvia, which included using her transformation magic to impersonate king Toma and princess Hisui so that they could arrive at Alvarez without trouble.

"It's a fine idea." Makarov noted before frowning. "However, I'm not sure the king and princess would agree to this."

"Why wouldn't they?" Natsu inquired.

"Once we tell them who Emperor Spriggan really is, I have no doubt they'll want to help us get Juvia away from there." Wendy added, certain.

"Perhaps, but it's still very risky." The older man pointed out. "And we can't be sure that the Spriggan 12 or Zeref will be fooled."

"If they're as powerful as you say, I doubt they will." Erza pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Mirajane frowned.

"There goes another plan." Natsu sighed, frustrated.

Before they could dwell on their failure Lucy, Gray, Gajeel and Levy approached them. "Have you guys had any luck?"

"Not yet." Erza informed.

"I don't get it." Gray exclaimed in frustration. "We've got so many people brainstorming a way to get to Alvarez undetected, so how come we're still at square one?"

"I guess it's because the enemy's much smarter and more powerful than any we've faced before." Levy replied.

"There's also a lot more at stake this time." Erza reminded.

"Precisely." Makarov nodded before looking between them. "We must be very careful about this mission. If we make one wrong move, the whole kingdom could be doomed."

"Maybe we should give up." Mirajane sighed, defeated.

"How could you say that, sis?" Elfman asked from the other side of the room and they realized that the guildhall had gone silent as everyone listened to their conversation.

"We can't give up." Gray disagreed.

"Maybe trying to rescue Juvia is only going to make things worse." The she-devil pointed out.

"You do have a point." Erza couldn't help but to agree.

"The alliance will be destroyed if we go through with this." Rogue pointed out.

"We'll have no choice but to go to war." Lyon added, unable to keep fear out of his voice.

"Are we sure that we're ready to battle against Alvarez?" Makarov posed the question that had been haunting them ever since they had decided to stop the wedding.

"If we want to be, we'll need more information." Erza replied after a few minutes of silence.

"I guess we should ask the First Master." Lucy suggested. "She knows more about Zeref than any of us, after all."

"Where is she anyway?" Cana asked once the Fairy Tail members searched across the room-Sabertooth and Lamia Scale had also been informed about Mavis.

"She went downstairs, said she needed some time alone." Warren informed everyone before frowning. "But that was a while ago."

"I'm gonna get her." The brunette declared.

After glancing between her comrades, she made her way towards the doors leading further inside the guild. Following Makarov's instructions, she soon found herself descending the stairs leading to the basement, where a dark revelation awaited.

* * *

 **Temple Olympia**

"Can you make this thing go faster?" Erik complained. He was hunched over, face twisted with pain due to motion sickness.

"I'm already at my limit here." Sawyer tiredly replied. He was currently using his magic to enhance Temple Olympia's speed as they rushed away from Alvarez.

"We'll be in Fiore soon." Sorano offered, giving the dragon slayer a sympathetic look.

"How soon?" Jellal asked, his eyes not leaving the unconscious woman in his arms. Juliet's face had paled considerably ever since they had left the castle and despite his attempts, the blood flow coming from her wound wasn't stopping.

"Just hurry up." An impatient Sting yelled before Sorano could respond.

"How's Yukino doing?" Princess Hisui, who sat across from him and Jellal alongside her father and Meredy, worriedly inquired.

"Not good." The blonde-haired dragon slayer frowned upon looking down at his girlfriend.

"She'll be fine." Meredy attempted to reassure him, though there was worry in her eyes.

"We should have brought a healer with us." Jellal sighed, frustrated.

"That would've been wise." Kind Toma agreed.

"We didn't have time." Macbeth said from his spot beside Sorano.

"Besides, we had no way of knowing that someone would try to kill the princess." Meredy added, frowning deeply.

"Much less one of the Spriggan 12." Jellal said, thinking back to Dimaria.

"I still find it hard to believe." Toma told them before standing up.

"Where are you going, father?" Hisui asked, raising a brow.

"Now that we're safe, I want to check up on your sister." He closed the short distance until where Jellal was sitting and knelt down beside him.

"At least she's still breathing." The latter offered once the king brought a hand to Juliet's forehead and frowned at its coldness.

"But for how long?" Toma's frown deepened as he considered the very real possibility that she wouldn't survive this trip.

"No. No, no, no." Their attention was caught by the distressed whispers coming from Sting, who panicked while searching for his girlfriend's pulse. "Yukino…"

"Oh no." Meredy's face paled.

"Yukino…" Hisui couldn't hold in a sob.

"Yukino, please." Sting pleaded while placing his head against her heart. Everyone stared at him in anticipation, but they were disappointed once he started crying.

"No." He lifted his head and began shaking it, denying the reality that was presented to him. "She can't be gone."

"Sting…" Hisui stared at him with pity and compassion.

"I'm so sorry." Jellal offered sadly.

"She's not gone!" Sting yelled as the flow of tears increased.

"She isn't." Unexpectedly, Sorano was the one who reassured him. "She'll be okay. She has to be." Those who didn't know her identity were confused by her tears, but the fellow members of Crime Sorciere offered sympathetic looks.

Unfortunately; her hopes were crushed a moment later once Meredy sadly informed the group that Yukino's heart had stopped. Sorano froze, Hisui gasped as tears began falling down her cheeks and Sting's cries grew louder.

* * *

 **Not long before**

They were almost in front of the room where Juvia had been getting ready when Zeref paused. "Sir?" Invel asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." The dark wizard took in a deep breath before taking the final steps.

"What in the world?" The ice mage was shocked to find the door was broken.

"It seems like a fight has occurred here." Brandish pointed out before moving past the two men and entering the room.

Once she spotted the time-mage, who was just coming to, her eyes widened. "Mary?"

"Randi?" Dimaria's glazed eyes stared into her brown ones.

"What are you doing here, Dimaria?" Invel questioned, but it didn't take him long to figure it out.

"You were the one who threatened Juliet." Zeref concluded after looking around the room.

"No, Sir, that's not true." Dimaria quickly denied it before groaning in pain.

"How could you?" Brandish stared at her in anger.

"I always knew that you weren't fully loyal to the Emperor, but I never imagined that you would dare hurt the princess." Invel glanced at her, disappointed.

"She was the one who hurt me." Dimaria tried. "I came here to check on her, but then I found out that she was running away. When I tried to stop her, she managed to knock me out."

"Why didn't you contact us sooner, then?" He raised a brow.

"You're lying." Zeref took a step forward. "You came here to kill her because you don't want this wedding to happen."

"Sir, I…" The time-mage started trembling with fear.

"Oh, Mary. What have you done?" Brandish shook her head.

"No, it's not true!" Dimaria yelled before backing into the wall. "She was trying to escape; I had to stop her."

"You hurt her." Zeref glanced at the pool of blood. "You betrayed me and that cannot be forgiven." Looking towards Invel, he nodded.

"Dimaria Yesta, you are under arrest for treason against his majesty." The ice mage created anti-magic handcuffs around her wrists and ice lock around her neck.

"I'm so sorry." Dimaria cried before pleading for forgiveness.

"You really disappointed me, Dimaria." Zeref sighed before looking away from her.

"Your majesty, what about Juliet?" Invel asked.

"I don't think Mary was lying about her running away." Brandish cautiously stated.

"The fact that she isn't here does corroborate Dimaria's story." The ice mage pointed out.

"And I do recall seeing that pink haired girl from Crime Sorciere back at the main hall." The former suddenly remembered.

"Then find her." Zeref told them. "Bring her back unharmed so we can continue on with the wedding."

"Yes, Sir." Invel nodded. Once the dark wizard passed them by and walked away, he frowned.

"Where are you going?" Brandish asked, confused.

"I need to be alone now." Understanding that he must be struggling with having lost Juliet once again, they neither questioned nor followed him.

Later on, Invel would question whether that had been a mistake or an inevitable fate.

* * *

 **Main Hall**

"So, is the Emperor coming back or what?" Ajeel approached the altar where August was waiting.

"People are starting to get impatient." Irene, who had followed him there, pointed out.

"I'm sure my father will return soon." Larcade, who was ahead of them, confidently said.

"He's dealing with a matter of great importance." August told them.

"If that girl's so important, why did he leave her unguarded?" Irene sighed.

"Why is she even important?" Larcade frowned.

"She's the key for his majesty to get what he wants." August answered.

"Invel told me that he has fallen in love with her." Irene raised a brow.

"Yeah, right." Larcade rolled his eyes.

"I've seen it with my own eyes." Ajeel sighed. "He's not giving up on her, even if she runs away again."

"Or if she dies." August added, making them frown.

"How could this one girl have so much power over our Emperor?" Irene wondered.

"I guess it goes to show that you should never underestimate the power of love." Ajeel said and Larcade raised a brow.

"Now when did you get so soft?" The former shrugged.

"Ever since my boy was born I've been seeing things differently." They were confused by his response.

"Differently how?" August questioned.

"Like, before I kinda wanted us to go to war against Ishgar and show them our strength, but now I'm actually glad for the alliance." Irene pondered his words.

"I imagine you wouldn't want to raise a child in a battlefield." August sighed.

"You must pray that the princess is alright, then." Remembering his conversation with Dimaria, Ajeel frowned deeply.

"I have a bad feeling about that." Before they could wonder more, Larcade called their attention, having spotted a familiar figure amidst the party guests.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Irene frowned.

"The Emperor told me he hasn't seen her in many years." August replied.

"Should we be worried?" Ajeel asked, curious.

"It's not as if she's a threat." The older man shrugged, though he wasn't so sure. For a moment, he considered leaving to tell the Emperor about the unexpected guest, but decided it wasn't important enough to bother him with it.

* * *

 **Later, near Fiore**

Before they could properly comprehend what had happened, a bright green light suddenly enveloped both Yukino and Juliet, momentarily blinding them.

Once it dissipated, they were surprised to discover that all of the girls' injuries were suddenly gone, their clothes were clean and they were back to breathing normally.

"How's this possible?" Jellal was baffled.

"Did someone heal them?" Hisui asked, though it was obvious.

"I thought none of you was a healer." Toma looked between the members of Crime Sorciére.

"This wasn't us." Macbeth told him.

"Guys, Yukino's okay now." Meredy excitedly informed a moment later.

"She is?" Sting asked, sniffling.

"Her heart's beating again and she's breathing normally." She replied, lifting her head from Yukino's chest and the dragon slayer sighed in relief before bringing the celestial mage further into his arms.

"Thank goodness." Sorano whispered, smiling slightly.

"Where am I?" Meanwhile, Juliet was waking up and she blinked a few times, glancing around in confusion.

"You're safe." Jellal quickly reassured, pushing her to lie down once she tried to get up.

"Juliet…" Her eyes immediately found her father and a relieved look came upon them.

"Father." She tried extending a hand and he eagerly took it, squeezing it lightly.

"I'm so glad you seem to be alright, dear." Toma couldn't help but to smile.

"It's truly a miracle." Hisui remarked, approaching them.

"But Yukino…" Juliet suddenly remembered, and tried sitting again.

"She's okay now." Sting told her before his eyes returned to Yukino's sleeping face. "She's okay."

"We'll be in Fiore within the next 15 minutes." Sorano informed a moment later.

"We're going back to Fiore?" Juliet asked, turning to Jellal, who nodded.

"We're taking you back to Crocus as his majesty requested." She then looked at her father.

"Are you really okay with this, father?" He had been the happiest about the wedding, after all.

"All I wanted was for you to be safe and happy." Toma replied instead. "And I can see now that staying in Alvarez would've only put you in even more danger, so I'm okay with going back home."

"I never imagined that Dimaria would actually try to kill me." Juliet frowned. "I mean, I knew that she disliked me, but…"

"What matters is that neither she nor Zeref can hurt you anymore." Jellal reassured her.

"Zeref?" Hisui asked, eyes wide.

"That's right. We forgot to tell them." Meredy nearly face-palmed.

"So Erza told you?" Jellal nodded once again to Juliet's question.

"We met after Fairy Tail brought you with them and she told me who he was." He explained.

"After Jellal told us, we knew that we couldn't let this wedding happen." Meredy continued.

"Luckily, Erik and I had been stationed near Alvarez, so we heard that the wedding had been moved up to the 18th." Sorano added.

"With that in mind, we started formulating a rescue plan. We only had a few days to think, but it worked out even better than we'd expected." Jellal finished.

"Well, thank you." Juliet offered them a smile. "I'd probably be dead if you hadn't come."

"We'd never let that happen." Meredy vigorously shook her head.

"Meredy…" She was confused by the look in the princess' face.

"What's wrong?" Juliet took in a deep breath upon making a decision.

"There's something you should know." Before anyone could ask, she had brought a hand to her shoulder and used her magic to undo the concealment spell once again.

"Juvia?!" Meredy's eyes widened.

"So it _was_ you!" Jellal exclaimed.

"Nice one, Jellal." Macbeth smirked.

"Oh, Juvia, I'm so happy to see you." Meredy closed the distance between them and threw her arms around the bluenette in a tight hug.

"I've missed you too, Meredy." The latter chuckled.

"Excuse me." Hisui turned to Jellal once they were hugging.

"Yes?" He raised a brow, unsure what to expect.

"I'm confused. What did Erza tell you about Zeref?" He shared looks with the other members of Crime Sorciére as they wondered how to break the news that Zeref had been pulling the strings this entire time.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

"Cana's taking a while." Mirajane said a few minutes after Cana had left.

"Something isn't right." Makarov frowned deeply, concerned. He could feel that there was something terribly wrong, but couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"That's an understatement." Gray rolled his eyes.

"Are you still getting that feeling about Juvia?" Lyon asked, worried.

"No, I think she's alright now." The younger mage replied, relief clear in his tone.

"Master, maybe we should…" Erza's suggestion was cut off by a loud bang. Everyone stared at the door through which Cana had walked a few minutes before and they were caught off guard.

"The hell?" Gajeel yelled.

"How can this be?" Makarov froze.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucy asked, extremely worried.

All eyes were on the seemingly unconscious form in Cana's arms. "She's…She's…" The brunette could barely form words, still in shock over what she'd discovered.

"Cana?" Mirajane took a step forward.

"So is that Fairy Tail's first master?" Lyon asked, confusing them.

"Wait…you can see her?" Gray's eyes widened.

"We can see her too." Rogue informed a moment later.

"How can this be?" Erza frowned.

"Master?" Mirajane turned to Makarov, who was still frozen in shock.

"This shouldn't be possible." He shook his head, but a moment later eveyone's attention went back to the card mage.

"She's gone." Cana yelled before her knees gave in and the First Master's body fell onto the ground with a loud thud that made them flinch.

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"Isn't she like… a ghost?" Natsu wondered.

Erza approached Mavis' body and knelt down before lightly shaking her. "Master Mavis?"

"When I got there…she was on the ground…and she wasn't breathing…" Cana told them, voice trembling.

"She's really cold." Erza informed them, looking at Makarov.

"This is her real body." His face paled once he realized it. "The Fairy Heart…But how?"

"This…is the Fairy Heart?" Levy frowned.

"I thought it was supposed to be really powerful, but I can't feel any magic coming from it." Gajeel pointed out.

"What's the Fairy Heart?" Lyon asked Gray and the Sabertooth members turned to them with interest.

"It's a long story." The younger ice mage replied.

"Guys, Cana's right." Erza spoke before they could ask more. Her fingers were pressed against Mavis' throat once she searched for a heartbeat. "She really is gone."

"You mean she's dead?" Natsu raised a brow.

"How could this be?" It was truly mind-blowing. Having learned only a day before how powerful the Fairy Heart was, they failed to understand how it could be gone just like that.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **What did you think of the interactions between Crime Sorciére, Hisui, Toma and Juvia?**

 **Also, did you enjoy all the scenes with Zeref and the Spriggan 12? Just out of curiosity, which one is your favorite? (for me it's a tie between Brandish and La** **rcade.)**

 **Lastly, what do you make of the revelation regarding Mavis?**

 **PS: I decided not to reveal the identity of the person who went after Mavis in order to give you one more chance to guess. Does anyone have any theories?**

 **PSS: Feel free to theorize about how Juvia and Yukino were healed too. I promise it will be explained later.**

 **Next chapter: Unexpected. During an unforeseen encounter with an old enemy, Zeref learns a key secret about Juvia. Meanwhile, an unexpected ally leaves Alvarez in search for Lucy ****and** **another life is suddenly lost in Fairy Tail.**

 **Thankfully it's at least partially written, so I think I can get it by May 28th. Shall we try 10 reviews?**


	19. Unexpected

**Good afternoon, dearest readers.**

 **Sorry this chapter's also late, but I had a hard time getting it done.**

 **I hope you're ready to be overwhelmed by new info because this chapter will explain pretty much everything. It's a very emotional one for Zervia fans since I decided to explore Zeref's feelings even further.**

 **There is a certain plot that I added here which could either make or break this story. It's something very complex and difficult to write, but I believe I found the right balance.**

 **Anyways, to the shoutouts:**

 **Sylvage : Hey there, new reader. I'm glad you like the story so far and all the plot twists. ****You'll understand how Mavis died in this chapter and the next 2 should answer how Juvia and Yukino were healed.**

 **Guest : Nice theory about Brandish; we'll see if it's true later on. I'm afraid Mavis is very much dead.**

 **Juvia23 : You're just the sweetest and thank you for the encouragement! The explanation for that won't be in this chapter, so you can ponder some more. It's not meant to be obvious, so don't worry if you don't get it.**

 **Star197** **: You won't have to now. Hopefully the last few chapters will be finished more quickly.**

 **Guest 2 : The last chapter was meant to leave you all confused, but hopefully this one will answer most of your questions. Could you tell me your theory in your review for this one? I'd really like to read it.**

 **godavariflowsby : I'm glad you enjoy the direction we're taking here. My stories usually take a different road than most because I always come up with the craziest, most complex or simply unique ideas. **

**introvertedlover2 (ch 18) : Since you did me the favor of numbering your comment, I'll do the same in my response.**

 **1\. I love that too! It's so funny and refreshing. (it also gives other characters a chance to shine)**

 **2\. I get you cause I'm always reading at night, but you really should try to get some sleep. And no, they didn't. I checked the previous chapters to make sure and Juvia never told them (till now).**

 **3\. Great theory, but I'm afraid you're dead wrong.**

 **4\. LOL I'm glad that you're a Mavis lover, but I'm afraid our vanilla hair green eyed child is really gone.**

 **5\. Agreed.**

 **introvertedlover2 (ch 17) : I know. Poor Zeref just wants to be loved and yes him and Mavis should get together already since it will never happen with Juvia (as long as Gray is alive at least). Precisely my point. Jellal managed to beat her because 1. He's as powerful as a wizard saint and 2. He took her by surprise. **

**MasterGildarts : Juvia x Meredy friendship is beautiful and I love finding a way to include it in my stories. We all know Zeref doesn't take kindly to betrayal and Dimaria's was as bad as could be. She should've known better than to hurt Juvia. Most of your concerns will be answered in this chapter, so don't worry if you're confused.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Alvarez, October 18th**

Zeref followed the empty corridor until he had arrived at Juvia's chambers. Hesitating for a moment, he opened the door and stepped inside.

The living room had been cleaned and organized by the servants, so everything looked perfect. The chairs were perfectly aligned with the couch, the table was covered by a clean, navy blue fabric and the floor was spotless.

He lingered there only for a moment, taking the environment in, before approaching the bedroom. Because the door was closed but unlocked, he had no trouble getting inside.

This time, Zeref stopped and looked around the room with interest. He had only been allowed inside once, about a week before, but had been too preoccupied to actually notice any details.

The first one he realized was that the once beige walls were now a bright blue color; Juvia's favorite as he was aware; and so were the bedsheets. To his right was the large closet which was now open, revealing the dresses he had given her as well as some she had brought from Crocus.

He closed his eyes, remembering the night they had met at the ball and a bittersweet smile came upon his face. Back then he had only been pretending; playing the part of a charming prince who was enamored with the beautiful princess.

Though he would never admit it to anyone, Zeref now wished that that had been the truth. No curses, lies or complicated plans; just two strangers sharing a dance.

"Juvia…" For the first time, he said her actual name. "Why couldn't you have met me before I became this monster?"

He had wished the same thing about Mavis when he had fallen for her. It was a belief deep within his heart that if he had found love before, his fate could've been different.

"But it's foolish to believe that fate can be changed." Opening his eyes, Zeref chased away these hurtful thoughts. "After all, no matter how hard I try to avoid going to war, nothing goes according to plan."

Approaching the large window, he looked at his kingdom and sighed. "You always disappear and I'm always left wondering if maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't go through with this plan."

But how else would he get the Fairy Heart without needing to resort to violence? How would he defeat Acnologia, who became a greater threat with each passing day?

Fairy Tail would never let him have it. They saw him as evil, thus even if he explained his reasons, they would _never_ believe him.

Shaking his head, he turned and took another look around the room. His eyes were quickly drawn towards a small portrait on the bedside table; illustrating the former queen of Fiore.

"Iris…" Approaching the bed, Zeref sat down before taking the picture. "I don't know why it took me so long to realize that she was _your_ daughter."

He chucked, lost in happier memories. "I'm sure you would hate what she's doing, but if anyone understands sacrificing your own happiness for the sake of the world, it's you."

"But you also understand sacrifice, don't you Zeref?" He was caught off guard, having thought that he was alone.

"Who's there?" Dropping the picture on the bed, Zeref stood up and searched for the source of the voice. There seemed to be no one in sight, then suddenly, there was a shadow.

"Mavis didn't recognize me, but I'm sure that you will." Blood red eyes stared into his dark ones and his face paled.

"Ankhseram?" What was the god of death doing there, on this date? What could he possibly want?

* * *

 **Main Hall**

A woman walked through the crowded room where the wedding was going to take place. She was hidden behind a cloak, except for a few strands of blonde hair. There was a frown on her face once she distractedly made her way towards the exit, hoping to go by unnoticed.

"He's not here. Why isn't he here?" Her mind was so focused on the man she had come to see that she accidentally shoved past a certain blonde princess.

"Hey." Shiki stared at the stranger in disapproval while Rebecca rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." The woman looked at them briefly and their eyes widened.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" Rebecca called.

"No, she looks older." Shiki shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I must be going." The woman moved past them, but then he realized that she had dropped a small sack containing a few silver keys.

"Wait! You dropped these." She turned around and her eyes widened upon spotting her keys.

"Thank you." Walking back towards the couple, she gratefully accepted the sack.

"So you're a celestial wizard?" Rebecca stared at the keys with interest.

"Yes." The stranger nodded while putting them inside her cloak.

"I've always wanted to meet one." The blonde princess smiled. "Lucy Heartfilia is quite famous back in Iceberg."

"Are you related to her?" Shiki asked, suspicious.

It took the woman a while to answer. "No, I'm not."

"What's your name, then?" Rebecca curiously asked.

"My name is Anna and I must be going now." Offering them a quick smile, the woman turned around again and disappeared amongst the crowd.

"Well, that was weird." Shiki commented once she was gone.

"She really does look like Lucy." Rebecca frowned. "I wonder who she is."

"Maybe we could ask Hisui." He suggested before searching for the jade-haired princess.

"I think I saw her leaving a while ago." Rebecca remembered.

"Why would she leave when her sister's getting married soon?" Shiki frowned, worried.

"I'm sure she's alright, darling." She offered a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. We can talk to her later." They resumed dancing to the slow song, though their attention was still focused on the mysterious woman as they searched for her amongst the crowd.

* * *

 **In Juvia's chambers**

"It's been a long time, Zeref." Ankhseram casually greeted.

"Nearly a hundred years." The dark wizard stared at him warily.

"I had hoped that would've been be the last time we met, but things didn't go according to plan." The shadow began to swirl once Ankhseram chose to take human form. Within seconds, a pale man with long dark hair and red eyes appeared. (lol that looks like Gajeel)

"What do you mean?" Zeref asked, confused.

"Tell me, Zeref, why do you think I also cursed Mavis?" Ankhseram raised a brow.

"Because she disrupted the balance between life and death." The dark wizard quickly answered.

"Many people have done the same, yet their fate wasn't the same as the two of you." He still failed to understand that. "Why did you punish only us, then?"

"It was more of a test." Ankhseram explained. "We wanted to see if humans could wield the power of destruction without letting it take over."

"A test." Zeref repeated, chuckling bitterly. Why did gods always feel entitled to use humans as their personal experiments? "Well, I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"You are far from disappointment." The god of death shook his head. "Though it took centuries, you have managed to control the curse, which is impressive."

"Is that why you're here? To congratulate me?" Zeref raised a brow.

"No, I'm here to relieve you." Ankhseram replied instead.

"Is that so?" The dark wizard found it hard to believe.

"We never intended for the experiment to last forever." He rolled his eyes once anger rose within him. "Right, just for 400 years."

"300 years, actually." Ankhseram corrected. "It was supposed to be over the moment you and Mavis kissed, but I overestimated her love for you."

"So you only cursed Mavis because you wanted us to fall in love?" How was Zeref supposed to keep his emotions in check after learning this?

"I was certain it would work, but humans can be unpredictable sometimes. " The god of death replied.

"Humans aren't toys for you to play with." Zeref firmly told him.

"You say that as if you haven't done the same." Ankhseram raised a brow.

"I did what I had to do to end this cruel curse that _you_ cast upon me!" The dark wizard finally lost it.

Thankfully, before the dark energy emanating from his body count destroy the room, Ankhseram quickly absorbed it.

"You should calm down, Zeref." The latter warned. "You wouldn't want to destroy _her_ room, would you?"

Zeref tried his best to regain some control. "What about Juvia? Did you plan for me to fall in love with her too?"

"On the contrary, this was the last thing we wanted." The god of death shook his head. "In fact, the reason I decided to relieve you of your curse is so that you won't harm her anymore."

"Why do you care?" The dark wizard crossed his arms. "She's just another human toy, isn't she?"

"Would we protect her if she was just that?" Ankhseram asked.

"So she's being protected by the gods." Zeref frowned. "And she's a water mage." He looked back at the portrait of queen Iris. "Just like Iris. Which means…"

 _There is something you should know, dark wizard…_ Acnologia's strange tale which he had told Zeref a few weeks before finally made sense. "She's the key!"

* * *

 **Later, inside Temple Olympia**

After Jellal explained that Emperor Spriggan was actually Zeref, Hisui immediately turned to Juvia and asked how long she had known.

The latter hesitated to answer, but decided to go with the truth. "Since the beginning."

That led to even more questions as Toma tried to understand why she had agreed to marry the dark wizard. Listening to his oldest daughter explain her plan to infiltrate the enemy, he was reminded of his late wife.

"Iris would've been so proud of you." He said once Juvia finished her tale.

"Father…" Tears welled up in her eyes at the mention of her mother.

"It makes me so happy to see that you've become just as brave and selfless as she was." Toma took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Not to mention, you've inherited her beauty as well."

"I wish I had met her." It hurt her so much knowing that she would never get to meet her mother.

"I know, sweetheart." His smile turned sadder. "I wish so too."

"So all this time…You've been pretending to fall in love with the Emperor." Hisui realized while they were talking.

"She's certainly done a good job." Jellal noted.

"I totally fell for it when I read the article about them." Meredy added.

"To be honest, it wasn't all pretend." Juvia admitted, shocking them.

"What do you mean?" Hisui hadn't been expecting this.

"After spending so much time with Zeref, I can't deny that I feel different about him." Pausing as a recently-recovered memory came to mind, she bit her lip. "I would even dare say that we've become...friends."

"Juvia..." Meredy was about to protest, but was interrupted. "I'm just saying, we've always painted him as this great evil, but what if he's not?"

* * *

 **Not long before**

"So Acnologia has told you?" Ankhseram was unfazed.

"Why aren't you out there punishing him?" Zeref questioned, incredulous.

"He has already been punished." The god of death replied.

"How exactly?" The dark wizard didn't expect an answer.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Ankhseram shook his head. "Acnologia is no longer your concern or anyone else's."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zeref raised a brow.

"We've decided to eliminate him a few days ago." The former casually replied.

"What?!" So Acnologia was dead?

"Mavis too. Though we were hoping she would use the Fairy Heart to eliminate Acnologia herself, it became clear that she wouldn't." Ankhseram explained. "Thus we decided to intervene."

"So you killed Mavis too?" Zeref's face paled.

"Your feelings for Iris' daughter have forced us to change many fates." The god of death sighed. "We never expected you to love again, much less someone as important as _her_."

"Neither did I, but she's different than I expected." The dark wizard smiled. "She's so kind, selfless and brave. Strong unlike anyone I've ever met."

He then remembered the moment they had shared a few days before. "She also sees me as more than the great evil that the world knows. She told me that anyone is capable of being good and selfless, so I wanted to prove her right."

Thinking back to his plan, Zeref's smile saddened. "That's why I decided to let her go even though I love her so much."

"I always knew you were capable of sacrifice." Ankhseram smiled rather gently. "Although, now we'll see just how willing you are to choose her happiness above your own."

"What do you mean?" Zeref was genuinely scared.

Instead of answering, Ankhseram lifted a hand and began taking away all of the dark energy contained in the former's body. In the matter of seconds, the dark wizard fell to his knees, exhausted.

"I've lifted your curse, so you're mortal now." He stared at the god of death with widened eyes. "Why?"

"Consider this the final test." Ankhseram smirked. "I can't wait to see what you will choose."

Then he disappeared, leaving Zeref alone and confused. It took a few minutes for him fully comprehend what had just happened, but then it finally sank in that he was free.

Free to live or die however he wanted without having to worry about taking anymore lives. He could redeem himself and become the kind of man that Juvia might choose.

He could hopefully earn her love after they were married, so they could have a happy life together. The future he had never allowed himself to imagine had now become entirely possible.

Was this a trick? Why had Ankhseram given him this second chance?

* * *

 **Later, in Fairy Tail**

"I still can't believe this." Makarov shook his head, staring at Mavis' body.

"Do you think this was Zeref's doing?" Lucy asked.

"It's possible." Erza frowned. "But it doesn't make sense that he'd come here before the wedding was finalized."

"Maybe he found another way to get the Fairy Heart without Juvia." Levy suggested.

"Then she could be in danger." Gray immediately tensed.

"There was no one else there." Cana said, accepting Mirajane's help upon trying to stand up.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"That doesn't mean Zeref wasn't there." Levy pointed out. "He could be hiding or maybe he already left."

"We shouldn't be surprised that he managed to get in undetected." Makarov told them, having finally recovered from the shock.

"What do we do now, Master?" Erza asked, worried.

"I'm not sure." What could they do besides prepare for war and hope for a miracle?

"We're so screwed." Warren defeatedly said and many others shared worried looks.

"If Zeref already has the Fairy Heart, plus the Spriggan 12 and that huge army; what chance do we have?" Lyon asked.

"We can handle him!" Natsu confidently told him before looking around the room. "We've never lost a fight before and we're not gonna give up just because the enemy's got the advantage."

"Well said, Natsu." Lucy smiled at her best friend, but it soon turned into a frown once his face paled.

"Natsu?" Erza called, worried.

"What's wrong, man?" Gray asked.

Natsu's legs trembled as he struggled to keep standing. "Why..do I feel so tired?"

"Natsu?!" Lucy tried to catch him once he fell backwards, and both tumbled to the ground. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

She turned him around in her arms and he looked up at her through glazed eyes. "Lucy…I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"No, Natsu. You have to stay awake." She started panicking upon realizing that his body had gotten cold.

"Wendy, he needs you." Erza called and the young dragon slayer nodded before rushing towards Natsu.

"He's so cold." Lucy told her, concerned.

"Is he dying?" Gajeel raised a brow.

"How can this be?" Makarov was at a loss once again.

After using her magic to determine what was wrong, Wendy's face paled. "Oh, no."

"What is it?" Erza tried not to panic.

"He's been poisoned." Everyone froze, eyes widened in disbelief. "What?!"

"No." Tears began streaming down Lucy's face.

"How?" Mirajane looked around, but there was no sight of the enemy.

"I don't understand." Lyon shook his head.

"How can they do that when they're not even here?" Rogue couldn't help but to panic.

"Wendy, you've got to heal him!" Levy urged the young girl.

"Natsu!" Lucy's scream soon caught their attention once she started to shake the dragon slayer.

"Lucy…" Erza was concerned by the look of terror and heartbreak on the blonde's face.

"He's not moving!" Lucy stopped shaking him and decided to check his heartbeat instead. "No, Natsu…"

"This can't be happening." Gray shook his head.

"Natsu…" Makarov found himself frozen in shock.

Wendy tried using her magic to heal him, but it was too late. "He's gone."

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Did you enjoy all the angsty Zervia references here? Poor Zeref; so desperately in love, but if even the gods don't approve, it could never end happily. Btw, what did you think of my portrayal of Ankhseram?**

 **Also, what did you think of the addition of Shiki x Rebecca and the introduction of Anna Heartfilia? (I literally came up with it at the last minute)**

 **Lastly, who do you think poisoned Natsu? (hint: the answer is probably the last thing you're expecting)**

 **PS: The whole plot with Juvia being "the key" and the references to Iris are meant to be a set-up for a short-story (3 chapters most) that will be a sort of prequel to this one. It will explain Iris' past plus her connection to Acnologia and the gods.**

 **Next chapter: Memory. In Alvarez, the Spriggan ****12 make a surprising discovery. Meanwhile,** **Juvia struggles with a recently-recovered memory that could pose a threat to her relationship with Gray. Is there still a chance for them to be happy together?**

 **I hope to post it by June 14th at most. Let's try 10 reviews again?**


	20. Memory

**Hello again, lovely people.**

 **I'm glad that you seem to have enjoyed last chapter and all the twists that came with it.**

 **The idea of introducing the gods, mainly Ankhseram, came to me as I was thinking about the sequel and I decided it was worth introducing him sooner.**

 **I tried to portray him as I imagine the gods to be: somewhat arrogant, but also understanding and merciful.**

 **He's also not infallible, seeing as his plan to have Zeref and Mavis end their curses and die together didn't work out the way he expected it to.**

 **Just a little spoiler: t** **hat's not the only example of how the gods failed big time. Chapter 21 will mention another person who suffered a horrible fate because of their incompetence.**

 **In any case, this chapter won't focus on Zeref or Ankhseram. The main plot here is Juvia's reunion with Fairy Tail and her thoughts on Zeref after learning about his past with Mavis.**

 **I believe it might be boring to some of you once we go through scenes detailing explanations that you already know, but bear with me.**

 **We need to get through all the info before we dive into the final act of this story, which will bring a few more twists and surprises.**

 **Now, to the shoutouts:**

 **gaby1919 : Welcome back. I missed your comments so much! This one made my heart soar and break at the same time because of Zervia. You are right, Zeref did deserve to be happy with Juvia. **

**The involvement of the gods was a last-minute addition, but I think it's a nice explanation.**

 **I realized as I was writing this chapter that I have ended the past 3 with an unexpected death. I'm afraid the trend will continue here.**

 **I hope you will understand what happened by the time we reach the final chapter. Lucky for you, I was putting the finishing touches on this one when I saw your review.**

 **introvertedlover2 : Everything about Zeref is bittersweet. The poor man's always forced to make sacrifices and stay away from the ones he loves. Even without the curse, that won't change. **

**I never read Eden Zero so I'm just winging it whenever I include Shiki and Rebecca. You know, there's this app called Manga Rock that has all FT manga + Eden Zero and it's free, so you should check it out.**

 **Lol that theory about Gajeel is crazy and I love it. I have no idea how it would work, though.**

 **MasterGildarts : lol your comment was fun to read. God, Zeref seems like he's just cursed to never be happy. I feel bad for putting him through all this angst, but I promise you that he will find a sort of happy ending. **

**I love including Shiki and Rebecca, but since I haven't read Eden Zero, I doubt I'll be writing a story about them anytime soon.**

 **Your comment about Natsu made me face-palm slap because I totally didn't think of that. However, I think I managed to tie it with canon in this chapter.**

 **Guest : What a great theory behind Natsu's death. What you suggested is actually quite similar to what really happened. **

**hmmm good question...I can't answer it without giving spoilers, but I can say it will be answered within the next two chapters.**

 **Guest 2 : What a great theory about Zeref's sacrifice. You'll find out it's actually much simpler than that. **

**As for Ankhseram's curse, it's been a long time since I read the manga so I don't remember all the details. However, I do recall that Zeref and Mavis were the only ones struck by it, which honestly doesn't make much sense.**

 **Surely many people have tried to bring someone back from the dead or chosen who lived or died, so the best explanation is that Ankhseram _chose_ them to wield his curse. **

**Btw, he did love Mavis more, but she is gone now. There is no possible future for that relationship, thus he thought about trying with Juvia.**

 **I can say that neither Gray nor Juvia nor Zeref will get the happy ending they imagined in this story. There are a few twists that will make everything complicated, but that doesn't mean they'll be forever miserable.**

 **You Don't Know Me150 : Last chapter sure had a lot of crazy twists, but at least you'll get a breather in this one. **

**You know how the gods are. They only intervene at the last moment or when it's convenient for them.**

 **As for Natsu and Mavis, those were necessary deaths that I couldn't avoid. Although that doesn't mean that their stories are over *wink***

 **Juvia23 : Don't worry, it's not supposed to be obvious who poisoned Natsu. **

**I'm glad you enjoyed my portrayal of Zeref, I sure had fun writing his scenes with Ankhseram. We'll see what the gods really had planned for him in this chapter and the next.**

 **Next chapter will be all about Anna's story and why she's going to find Lucy now of all times.**

 **Also, great theory about how Juvia and Yukino were healed. That will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Star197 : Sorry for doing this to Natsu, but it was necessary.**

 **Happy reading, everyone!**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail, October 18th**_

 _"Natsu!" Lucy was screaming his name and he couldn't move._

 _His body felt heavy and cold. His conscience began slipping away and the worried voices of his friends slowly faded into nothing._

 _When he opened his eyes again, Natsu noticed that he was lying in the snow, but it wasn't cold anymore. He stood up and looked around, finding himself in the middle of no where._

 _"Where am I?" Sensing another person's presence, he turned around only to find Zeref. "Zeref?"_

 _"It's good to see you again, Natsu." The dark wizard smiled rather gently. "Even if it's only as a memory."_

 _"A memory?" The dragon slayer frowned in confusion._

 _"Yes." Zeref took a step forward. "We're inside your mind."_

 _"I don't have time for this." Natsu frowned, remembering that Lucy was worrying about him. "I gotta get back to Lucy and the others."_

 _"I'm afraid that won't be possible." The dark wizard smiled sadly._

 _"What do you mean?" The dragon slayer searched for a way out, but there was only snow._

 _"You're dying, Natsu." Zeref revealed. "And in these last few moments that you're alive, you need to remember."_

 _"I'm not dying." Natsu stubbornly denied it. "It makes no sense."_

 _"It will once you learn everything." Zeref began walking away._

 _"What's 'everything'?" The former raised a brow._

 _The latter turned around briefly. "Follow me and you'll find out."_

* * *

 **Later, in Fiore**

"It feels weird being back here so soon." Juvia commented, looking at the familiar city outside the train's window.

Alongside Sting and Yukino, she was on their way to Magnolia in order to meet with her friends and tell them what had happened.

In the meantime, Hisui and her father had gone back to Crocus and Crime Sorciére agreed to meet them at Fairy Tail's guildhall later on.

"I wonder how the others will react when they see you." Sting said, smirking at the thought of their friends' confusion.

"They'll probably be confused." The water mage sighed. "And mad."

"I'm sure they'll forgive you." Yukino reassured her, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"And what about you?" Juvia looked between them with distress. "I almost got both of you killed, so I'll understand if you…"

"Don't be stupid." Sting shook his head.

"We don't blame you for any of that." Yukino firmly said.

"We knew what we were getting ourselves into when we decided to follow you to Alvarez." He added.

"I can't thank you enough for joining me." Juvia couldn't help but to smile. "I don't know what I would've done without you guys."

"Of course." Yukino smiled as well. "We were glad to help."

"You shouldn't have to save the world all on your own." Sting remarked, making the water mage chuckle bitterly.

"I'm starting to think that I just made things worse." They raised brows, confused.

"How so?" Yukino asked, letting go of her hand.

"This engagement…trying to defeat Zeref…it's lead us no where." Juvia sighed.

"Are you kidding?" Sting asked, incredulous.

"Just because we haven't found a way to defeat him doesn't mean it was pointless." The celestial mage remarked.

"I don't even know if I want him to be defeated." Thinking back to everything she had learned about him over the past few months, the water mage frowned.

She was so confused and unsure how to feel about Zeref. For so long she had believed he was evil, but getting to know him had altered that perception.

Was this because he had manipulated her? Who was he really?

Everything was so unclear and she didn't know what to think anymore. All she knew was that something clearly changed that night, but why had she forgotten it? And why did she remember it now?

* * *

 **Before, in Alvarez**

"Something's wrong." August frowned and the others stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Irene asked, uninterested.

"Is it about my father?" Larcade already knew the answer.

"I'm starting to think that we should start looking for the Emperor instead of standing here doing nothing." Ajeel remarked.

"I agree." The former nodded. "We've waited long enough to find out what's going on."

"Please." Irene rolled her eyes. "We already know what's going on."

"We do?" Ajeel raised a brow, confused.

"It's clear that the girl has escaped again." She rolled her eyes.

"This isn't about the girl." August said, a worried look upon his face. "The Emperor's magic power has vanished. I can't feel his presence anymore."

"Neither can I." Larcade frowned.

"What do you think that means?" Ajeel wondered.

"I'm about to find out." The leader of the 12 stated before turning around and walking away.

"Where are you even going?" Irene questioned, but he didn't reply.

"I'm going with you." Larcade quickly followed the older mage and she sighed before deciding to join them.

Ajeel was just about to turn around as well when he spotted his wife, Nadia Ramal, approaching him with their five weeks old son, Raj.

"And here I thought that I wasn't going to see you until the wedding was over." He smiled before hugging her, careful of the baby.

"You've been working far too much." She complained while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but it won't be like this for much longer." He pulled apart in order to look at their son. "How's the little one?"

"He misses his father." Nadia replied while he let the baby play with his finger.

"I miss him too." Ajeel sighed. "I hope that I might persuade the Emperor to let me go back home once this wedding is over."

"The Emperor is a kind man so I'm sure he'll agree." She remarked while carefully placing the infant in his arms.

"I'm sure he will." Somehow he doubted that he would ever be able to go back home.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, hours later**

"I really don't get it." Gajeel sighed for the millionth time that day.

"Nothing makes sense anymore." Laxus frowned, crossing his arms.

"Are we just supposed to wait, Master?" Erza turned to Makarov, who was sitting beside Mavis' body.

"We've already secured the guild hall and made sure that no enemies were inside." He tiredly answered. "Our only option now is to be prepared in case they decide to attack today."

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Mirajane commented.

"They already have the Fairy Heart, so we should assume that they've gone after Acnologia first." Levy reminded.

"Do you really think that Zeref could defeat him?" Wendy found it hard to believe.

"I still don't believe that he even has the Fairy Heart." Cana told them, sitting on Mavis' other side.

"Again, just because we didn't sense his presence doesn't mean that he wasn't here." Levy reminded.

"But why would he come here today?" Erza questioned. "Why go to all the trouble to marry Juvia then suddenly give up?"

"I already told you, it's because he knows that we're aware of his plan." Makarov replied.

"I just want to know what's going on with Juvia." Gray said, tense.

Before anyone could try to comfort him, the doors to the guild were suddenly opened and in walked the members of Lamia Scale and Sabertooth, who had been keeping guard outside.

"We've got visitors." Rogue, who entered first, told them.

"What now?" Cana let out an exasperated sigh.

"Is it one of Zeref's minions?" Gajeel asked, ready to fight.

"Zeref's minions, really?" All eyes widened at the familiar voice. "I'm offended."

Sting entered the guild, followed closely by Yukino, who offered a kind smile. "It's nice to see you all again."

"What are you guys doing here?" Erza asked, but the answer came from the most unexpected person.

"I think that shouldn't be too hard to figure out." Juvia stepped in front of the couple so that everyone could see her.

"Juvia?" Gajeel's eyes widened.

"You're here." Erza whispered, relief clear on her face.

"No." Gray shook his head once he noticed her attire. "It can't be happening…"

"The wedding…" Levy realized and her face paled.

"But how? Wasn't it supposed to happen in 10 days?" Cana frowned, confused.

"Zeref changed the date." Juvia told them before taking another step.

"Of course." Makarov sighed.

"So that's why he managed to come here unnoticed." Erza frowned deeply.

"Wait…He was here?" Sting asked.

"That's not possible." The water mage shook her head. "He wouldn't come here until the wedding was finalized."

"But I thought…" Wendy motioned towards her gown.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Juvia looked at all the confused faces until her eyes settled on the ice mage. "But I didn't go through with it."

Relief crossed his face and he even smiled before rushing towards her. She hesitated before approaching him as well, allowing him to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug while her own encircled his neck.

"You didn't go through with it." Gray whispered.

"No, I didn't." Juvia sighed, briefly closing her eyes. She knew that she would have to tell him the truth and he wouldn't be happy.

He pulled apart to see her face, disbelief clear in his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you for good."

"I thought I'd lost you too." She knew that she should pull away and explain everything, but suddenly he was leaning in.

 _'Do you really believe so?' Zeref stared at her, dark eyes filled with hope and something in her changed._

 _'I do.' They stared at each other for a few moments_ _before she made a decision that surprised them both._

 _Standing up from her chair, she approached him and gently took his face in her. Then, she kissed him and it was clear he hadn't been expecting it since he was usually the one who made the first move._

Gray's lips were pressed against hers and Juvia replied to the kiss, but it didn't feel right. She worried that it might never feel right again.

"Those two really can't keep their hands off each other." Gajeel rolled his eyes while Levy gave him a stern look.

"Let them be. They've been apart for so long." He glared at the ice mage. "And whose fault is that?"

"Someday you're gonna have to forgive him." She sighed and he crossed his arms. "Not today."

Gray's arms tightened around Juvia as he deepened the kiss, momentarily forgetting that they were in a crowded room. Once his hands started to roam her back before settling on her hips, she frowned.

 _Zeref had his hands on her hips while they continued to make out. She wasn't sure why she hadn't pulled apart yet, but everything was so hazy and confusing. Her head was a mess once a million thoughts ran through her mind._

 _She had hoped that this might distract her from the heartbreak of having let Gray go, but it was still there. So was the guilt, but that wasn't new._

 _'Are you okay?' Zeref was the one who pulled apart first and he examined her face, concerned._

 _'I'm fine.' The last thing she wanted was for him to ask questions. She didn't know how long she'd be able to hold without telling him what was bothering her._

 _'Well, I should get going.' He pushed her slightly and she stepped back to let him stand from his chair._

 _"You should." Juvia nodded before looking at the empty plates on the table. "Thank you for making me dinner."_

 _"Of course. I promised, didn't I?" He offered a charming smile._

 _She watched him walk away and the confusion returned. It became impossible to focus; there was so much on her mind. Until one thought stuck out and she had no idea why, but it was persistent._

 _Upon further consideration, she realized this might not be the worst idea. Thus, she called him again and asked him to stay._

 _Once Zeref turned around and looked at her, seemingly confused, Juvia knew that he hadn't been expecting it either._

* * *

"Juvia?" Gray stared at her in confusion once she broke apart from the kiss and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." The water mage tried to recompose herself. "I just..."

"This is awkward." The others shared weird looks, unsure what to say.

"Maybe you two should go somewhere more private." Erza suggested, raising a brow.

"I don't think so." Gajeel scowled in Gray's direction.

"You can sort out your issues later. We've got more important things to focus on." Lyon added. He was tense, clearly uncomfortable at what he had just watched.

"Lyon is right." Makarov spoke and Juvia looked in his direction. Once her gaze diverted towards Mavis' body, her eyes widened. "Master Mavis?"

"Wait, who's that?" Sting and Yukino frowned in confusion.

"She's dead." Cana sorrowfully stated.

"What?!" Had Zeref done this?

"It's a long story." Erza sighed.

Juvia decided that she and Gray could talk about the memory later. This was clearly more important, so she asked Makarov to explain it and he suggested that everyone joined in a circle.

She sat down with Gray by her side and Gajeel on the other. When he thought no one was looking, the latter briefly took her hand and squeezed it, signaling that he was there for her.

She smiled at him before her attention went back to Fairy Tail's current master once he began explaining Mavis' backstory and her connection to Zeref.

No one interrupted him and, once he was done, the room was silent as those who hadn't been told processed the news. While the members from Sabertooth and Lamia Scale were shocked, Juvia couldn't help but to smile.

It was a relief to learn that she hadn't been wrong to believe that Zeref wasn't the villain that he was made out to be. Hearing about his and Mavis' tragic love story only strengthened that belief.

Of course, she didn't forget all the bad he had done. Creating the Etherions, manipulating her into marrying him, threatening to kill Makarov and Sting. Those actions shouldn't be overlooked or forgiven so easily.

Once Makarov mentioned Ankhseram's curse, Juvia understood why Zeref had always kept to himself and why he had tried so hard to push her away that night.

Remembering that she had kissed him, she realized just how conflicted he must've felt. After all, he had been in love with her, so the last thing he must've wanted was to push her away.

The water mage still didn't know how to feel about that. Though she couldn't deny that her feelings for Zeref had changed, her heart would always belong to Gray.

When her mind focused on the Fairy Heart and why Zeref wanted it, she understood his desperation and the controversial actions he had taken to ensure that the wedding happened.

It was all about Acnologia. The one responsible for so many deaths and who caused Juvia to miss seven years with her friends and family while she was trapped on Tenrou Island.

He was the real enemy and all Zeref wanted was to eradicate him. Contrary to what many had assumed, he didn't wish to destroy humanity or take over the world.

After all, if that had been the case he would've sent his army to Ishgar much sooner instead of bothering to form an alliance through the engagement.

Thinking over every conversation, Juvia realized what his true goal must be: _death_. He probably wanted to find peace after being alive for so long, but how did he hope to achieve it?

 _Mard Geer had this theory that the reason why Zeref created demons was because he hoped one of them would be strong enough to defeat him._

Gray's words shortly after they had started living together came to mind and her eyes widened. Demons. Etherions. _E.N.D._

 _Mavis revealed to us that Zeref had a brother and he clearly said 'I want my brother to defeat me'. That has led me to believe that if this brother even exists and is somehow alive, he might be the one we call E.N.D._

Could Makarov's theory be true? Could E.N.D be at the same time the most powerful demon and also a human, Zeref's brother?

 _I had a little brother once. He was so cheerful and stubborn._ _When he was killed, it took me a while to accept it. I didn't want to let him go._

Had Zeref somehow resurrected his brother? Was that why he had been cursed? Now that she knew why Mavis had been cursed, it made sense that he had also been punished for disrupting the balance between life and death.

Juvia was broken out of her thought once there was the sound of a door opening and all eyes turned to the unfamiliar person standing by the guild's entrance. "Who's there?"

The stranger was covered by a cloak, but the dragon slayers recognized her smell, which led to confusion. "I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I must speak with Lucy." She removed the hood, revealing a familiar face. "Layla Heartfilia?"

* * *

 **Many hours before**

Following August's lead, Larcade and Irene found themselves near Princess Juliet's chambers. Hearing familiar voices, they rushed towards a small room where Invel and Brandish were talking.

"What's going on in here?" The leader of the 12 suspiciously looked between the two mages and Dimaria, who was knocked out cold.

"Why is she restrained?" Irene raised a brow in the latter's direction.

"She has betrayed the Emperor." Invel informed.

"Betrayed him how?" She asked, curious.

"She was stupid enough to try to kill the princess." Brandish replied disapprovingly.

"How stupid." Larcade smiled.

"Where is the Emperor?" August asked meanwhile.

"He left not long ago, said he wanted to be alone." Invel answered with a shrug.

When the former merely nodded before turning around and walking away, he frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong, gran…I mean, August?" Brandish asked once he passed her by.

"He's worried about the Emperor." Irene answered before starting to follow August.

"I did find it weird that I couldn't sense his presence anymore." The ice wizard commented.

"Something's wrong." August said from outside the room and Invel and Brandish shared a look.

"He told us to start searching for the princess." The latter remembered.

"And we will do that." The former nodded. "After we find him."

She shrugged, trusting his judgement. After reducing Dimaria's size so that she could fit in Brandish's hand, they began following the others.

Arriving at Juliet's chambers, they quickly passed through the living room before reaching the bedroom.

The sight that awaited them behind the door was truly unsettling.

Zeref was lying on the bed, silent and unmoving. Beside him on the small table there was an empty cup, but they quickly realized what must've filled it.

 _I've come to learn that poison is the most effective way to kill someone._

It became clear that he had taken his own life, but the question remained: how could he possibly die when he was immortal?

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Did no one really expect Zeref to kill himself? I didn't imagine it would be such a twist, but I guess how I ended his scenes in the last chapter was misleading.**

 **I'm sorry for that, but when I was writing it I hadn't yet decided whether to kill him off or let him live. It was such a difficult choice, but** **I think it's better this way.**

 **Though I do love Zervia, there was no possible future for that relationship** **.** **At some point Zeref had to go, but he'll still appear in this story through flashbacks and in Juvia's thoughts.**

 **On another topic, what do you think caused Anna to decide to seek Lucy now of all times?**

 **PS: I had to push the development of the plot revolving around Natsu for the next chapter and there's another twist that I doubt anyone will see coming.**

 **PSS: I decide to introduce Nadia and Raj Ramal in this chapter because they will play a role in the sequel. For now they're just a fun addition to give you insight on Ajeel's character.**

 **Next chapter: Truth. Thanks to Anna Heartfilia, everyone learns the truth about the dragon slayers and Zeref's connection to Natsu. Afterwards, Juvia goes back to Crocus with one last strategy to stop the seemingly inevitable war against Alvarez and the gods discuss Zeref's fate.**

 **It should be posted by the 20th of June. Shall we try 10 reviews?**


	21. Truth

**Good morning, dearest readers!**

 **Well, I am relieved that you aren't absolutely mad that I tricked you (and myself) into thinking that Zeref was going to survive and seek a future with Juvia. I really wish I didn't have to kill him, but it's better for everyone.**

 **Unfortunately, now that he's gone and Juvia isn't in Alvarez anymore, the threat of war arises once again. You'll see in the next two chapters how everyone's dealing with the fact that this battle seems inevitable.**

 **Also, Gray and Juvia are going to have a tough time (like, even tougher than before) despite the fact that she's no longer engaged. I'm afraid they're not getting their happily ever after anytime soon.**

 **Then again, where's the fun in a boring happy ending when you can have a much more complex and entertaining one?**

 **You'll see what I'm talking about once the book is over. (When will that be, I wonder?)**

 **Now, it's time for the** **shoutouts:**

 **Karina Lockser : Lamento haber terminado la historia de Zeref tan repentinamente, pero tuvo que irse. Estaba tan en conflicto como usted sobre qué hacer con respecto al triángulo amoroso Zeref x Juvia x Gray. Siento que ambas parejas tienen mérito, pero desafortunadamente nunca planeé hacer que Zervia fuera oficial. La amenaza de guerra es siempre permanente en esta historia, aunque el Spriggan 12 tomará medidas sorprendentes después de enterarse del suicidio de Zeref. **

**Verás en el capítulo de la red cuál es su verdadero plan y hay más Gruvia por venir.**

 **Guest : I'm so glad you think Zeref's death makes sense. Though I'm afraid Juvia will continue to stress about everything that happened and keep in mind that she doesn't know he's gone.**

 **All of your questions will be answered in this chapter. And you can definitely count on more angst, but I'm leaving that for Gruvia.**

 **MasterGildarts : It's like I said, chapter 19 was misleading and made you think that he wanted to live and be with Juvia. **

**Unfortunately, that was the sacrifice he needed to make. Choosing her happiness above his own meant choosing to let her go and the only way she could be free was if he died.**

 **Gruvia are in a kind of awkward place right now because even though the wedding is off, everything that happened between her and Zeref continues to keep her from fully enjoying being with Gray.**

 **I'm not saying she fell for Zeref, but they did kiss more than once and now every time she kisses Gray, she can't help but to think about it.**

 **Also, the callout to Layla was a mix up since no one knows about Anna.**

 **You Don't Know Me150 : It will be explained in this chapter that the only reason Zeref's curse was lifted was because the gods wanted him to die. However, they decided to give him a choice instead of killing him like Mavis and Acnologia.**

 **The sacrifice Ankhseram mentioned was to choose Juvia's happiness and freedom over a second chance at a normal life.**

 **To be honest, the plot with Natsu dying wasn't taken from what happened in the manga, just the notion that if Zeref died, Natsu would die too.**

 **Guest 2 : You can be sure that Zeref's death will hurt Juvia, but since she knows that this is what he wanted, she'll understand.**

 **Wow I don't get what you're saying about Gruvia in the manga, but I have read the new chapters of 100 years quest and I don't think Mashima's planning on having Gray lose her and them ending up with someone else.**

 **It seems more like Gray will prove himself to her so that he considers himself worthy and they will get together by the last chapter of the sequel.**

 **Although I do agree about what you said regarding to his interactions with other girls such as Lucy. It's terrible that this running gag of her being Juvia's "love rival" continues in the sequel.**

 **After all, Juvia and Lucy are close friends so there shouldn't be a problem there. If anything, Juvia should have realized that Lucy's in love with Natsu by now.**

 **Juvia23 : Thank you so much for all the praise. I'm glad you think this story's intriguing. Sometimes I wish I could think of less complex plot lines, but that's not how my brain works. The crazier and more unexpected an idea is, the better.**

 **I still hope that most things will make sense by the end of this story, though.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 ** _October 13th, X792_**

 _Anna Heartfilia stopped by the entrance of the cave. She could hear the sound of a man groaning, seemingly in pain._

 _It still stunned her to realize that the man inside was actually Acnologia. The king of the dragons now in human form and she wasn't sure what to do._

 _Zeref had instructed her to follow the black dragon and keep an eye on him, but she knew better than to try anything._

 _Even if this seemed like the perfect moment to attack him, seeing as Acnologia was clearly weakened, Anna knew it wasn't._

 _However, curiosity got the best of her and she slowly entered the cave, hiding behind a rock as soon as she got a vision of him._

 _"Who's there?" Acnologia called, uninterested._

 _Much to both their surprises, an unfamiliar voice answered. "I don't believe you've forgotten me, have you?"_

 _Anna couldn't see the person it belonged to, but she could feel the sheer power coming from them. It was much similar to Zeref's power, albeit stronger, so she guessed it must be Ankhseram himself._

 _"How could I forget?" Acnologia whispered and there was fear in his tone._

 _"You're in human form." Ankhseram noted and his tone was of surprise. "Impressive."_

 _"I didn't intend to spend eternity as a dragon, despite what you may have wanted." The dragon king strongly remarked._

 _"I had forgotten how daring you were." The god of death was unamused. "Never one to respect the rules, even those imposed by the gods."_

 _"What do you want, Ankhseram?" Acnologia got to the point, much to Anna's relief._

 _"Even after you were cursed, you never learned to respect us. You created disaster after disaster and nearly destroyed the balance between life and death."_

 _"Then perhaps you shouldn't have cursed me." Acnologia_ _suggested._

 _"Perhaps I should not have let you live after what you did." Ankhseram's tone was still calm, but his anger was clear now._

 _"Are you referring to the keys?" Anna's interest was peaked by this new information. "Because you know I wasn't the one who killed them."_

 _"It doesn't matter whether you killed them or not." The god of death sighed. "_ _You did far worse and I regret following Gaia's plan of merely cursing you._ _"_

 _"So the goddess of life was the one who chose my fate?" Acnologia sounded interested and Anna couldn't believe her ears. Gaia? So she was real too?_

 _"She's always too kind to humans, even when they don't deserve it." Ankhseram replied. "But now even she agrees that it's time for you to reach your end."_

 _"So you are here to kill me." The dragon king noted, clearly afraid._

 _"You are going to spend eternity in hell, where all the suffering you caused will be inflicted upon you." Anna couldn't help it anymore, she had to see what was happening._

 _A second later, she wished she hadn't looked. The image of Acnologia being swallowed by the darkness until there was nothing left would haunt her forever and she could only thank her lucky stars that Ankhseram decided to spare her the same fate._

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, Present Day**

"Layla Heartfilia?" The woman shook her head.

"No, my name is Anna." She looked between the stunned mages in search for the blonde celestial wizard. "Where is Lucy?"

"She's in the infirmary with Natsu." Makarov answered, staring at her in suspicion.

"What happened to Natsu?" Sting asked, worried.

"It was so weird." Gajeel frowned, crossing his arms. "One minute he was fine, then he started getting sick and suddenly he was gone."

"Gone?" Juvia's eyes widened.

"He was poisoned, but we still aren't sure how." Erza answered, frowning.

"Oh no." Yukino gasped.

"All we knew was that he was dead." Makarov stated and Levy continued.

"But then the craziest thing happened. There was this bright green light and it healed him somehow." Sting frowned deeply.

"That's weird. The same thing happened with Juvia and Yukino when we were on our way here." This caused many eyes to widen again.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked, his arms dropping with the shock.

The water mage proceeded to quickly explain what had happened with Dimaria and how Crime Sorciere had rescued her.

"So one of Zeref's own minions tried to kill you?" Lyon raised a brow.

"I guess they weren't happy about the wedding either." Gray concluded.

"Dimaria always made it clear that she didn't approve." Juvia sighed.

"I'm more concerned about this strange light." Levy said, frowning deeply.

"That power...it felt out of this world." Wendy added.

"What power? Everyone turned towards the infirmary door, which was now opened once Lucy and Natsu stepped out. The latter was apparently still weakened since the blonde had her arms around him, supporting his weight.

His eyes quickly flashed between the room before stopping on Sting and Yukino. "What are you guys doing here?"

"That's…not possible." Meanwhile, Lucy's gaze diverted towards the unexpected guest. "Mom?"

"No, I'm not Layla." Anna shook her head, but before she could explain who she was, Natsu beat her to it.

"You're teacher Anna!" He stepped away from Lucy's grasp and stumbled towards her.

"Careful, Natsu." The celestial wizard moved fast to catch him.

"Wait…So you know this woman?" Gajeel asked his fellow dragon slayer.

"You do too." Natsu answered, confusing everyone.

"No, I do not." The former protested.

"I see." Anna nodded before stepping forward. "So your memories have returned, Natsu?"

* * *

"Wait, what?" Gray frowned.

"What memories?" Erza asked, crossing her arms.

"It's a long story." Natsu answered before thanking Lucy once she got a chair for him to sit on.

"I don't think my head can handle anymore stories." Cana massaged her aching forehead.

"I certainly didn't expect to learn so much today." Juvia commented and Natsu looked at her.

"I almost forgot." His eyes widened once he noticed her attire. "You got married to Zeref."

"I guess that makes her your sister-in-law, huh?" Lucy chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gajeel asked before the water mage could explain that the wedding had never happened.

"You see…" Natsu nervously started once all eyes were on him. "While I was... unconscious, I sorta remembered a lot of things."

"What kind of things?" Gray asked, raising a brow.

"It turns out that Zeref… He's sort of…my brother." The room went silent once everyone was in shock.

"Your brother?" Erza whispered after a few moments.

Meanwhile, Juvia gasped. _Zeref's brother_. E.N.D. The person she suspected Zeref had loved the most after hearing his stories about their childhood, was right there, only a few feet away. "You…You're…"

"Yeah." Natsu nodded, a sad look upon his face. "I don't know why I didn't remember it before, but I do now."

"His brother…" Her throat constricted with tears. "He talked so much about you."

"He did?" He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Whenever I asked him about his past, he would talk about his younger brother." She stared at him wide-eyed. "He never gave me a name, but I could tell how much he cared for you."

"He was the best big brother." Natsu smiled slightly.

"Okay, can someone explain how the hell is that even possible?" Gajeel was losing his patience.

"I guess I can stay a little more." Juvia sat down again and Gray soon joined her.

"Spare us no details, Natsu." Erza said once she did the same and everyone else who had stood up sat down in a circle once Natsu and Anna took turns explaining everything that had happened 400 years before.

* * *

First Anna detailed the plan to send the dragon slayers into the future in order to defeat Acnologia and her alliance with Zeref. Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Wendy were reluctant to believe it at first. However, after Natsu validated her words and they recovered a few memories of Anna, they decided to trust her.

Afterwards, it was Natsu's turn to inform them about his connection to Zeref, his death and revival as E.N.D. It took a while for them to recover from that big reveal, specially Gray.

The ice mage had a hard time learning that the enemy his father had been trying to defeat and whom he had been seeking for months was actually one of his closest friends. They ended up having a heated argument that was interrupted by Erza and later Makarov intervened.

Ever the wise, Fairy Tail's master reminded Gray that Natsu hadn't known who he was so there was no reason to hold it against him.

Besides, there were no reports of E.N.D ever having done anything so he assumed that the part of Natsu that was a demon hadn't been awakened and must be trapped in the book of E.N.D.

Juvia, Sting and Yukino also informed them of their failed quest to find the book of E.N.D in Alvarez and their assumption that Zeref had hidden it somewhere in the castle.

Once the shock wore off, Lucy and Levy pointed out how suspicious Natsu's death had been and if it might've been related to said book.

It didn't take them long to conclude that Zeref had decided to end Natsu's life. However, as for how he was revived, they still had no idea. Even Anna wasn't sure how it could be possible for someone to be brought back without major consequences.

They didn't spend much time wondering about it, though. Their attention quickly focused back on Mavis and they realized that Zeref might not be the one behind her death as they had originally suspected.

After all, it still made no sense for him to go after the Fairy Heart before the wedding was completed. Also, Anna's tale brought up a much better suspect: Ankhseram.

Though they failed to understand why the god of death would wish to destroy the Fairy Heart, logically speaking he might be the only one capable of doing so.

Once Anna recounted the brief moment that she witnessed him in action, everyone started wondering what it might be like to meet a god. There were so many tales in books, but few people could say that they had actually experienced it.

The guildhall was silent, all lost in thought, until suddenly there was the loud noise of a ship above them.

"What's that?" They looked around in confusion while Juvia stood up, eyes widened.

"I almost forgot." Everyone glanced at her.

"What's going on?" Gray stood up as well, concerned.

"I have to go." She answered, looking at him regretfully.

"Go where?" Gajeel asked, also standing up.

"Crocus." Juvia replied, frowning. "Now that the wedding never happened, people will start wondering about me, so I need to prepare a statement."

"You mean Juliet." He quickly realized.

"She can't just disappear. It would be very suspicious and Alvarez could use it as an excuse to declare war."

"I think they're going to declare war no matter what you say." Makarov remarked.

"I won't let that happen." The water mage promised, smiling slightly. Now that she had all the information, she was sure that she could prevent this war.

After all, once Zeref learned that neither the Fairy Heart nor Acnologia existed anymore, he would have no reason to send his army to Ishgar.

Well, except for the fact that she had left him at the altar. That could pose a problem, but Juvia hoped that he would believe her when she explained what Dimaria had done.

"Please, stop putting your life in danger for our sake." Erza pleaded, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I won't." Juvia answered reassuringly. "I only plan on talking to Zeref and persuading him to call off any attack they might have planned."

"What makes you so sure that you _can_ persuade him?" Levy raised a brow, confused.

 _Because he loves me._ But Juvia couldn't tell them that. Not yet. "I'm a very persuasive person."

"Damn right she is." Gajeel chuckled.

"Princess, it's time to go." Their conversation was interrupted by Colonel Arcadius, who stood by the door.

Juvia nodded before her eyes surveyed the room. "I'll keep in touch, okay?"

"You better." Gajeel said, giving her a firm look.

"Let us know as soon as you get an answer from Alvarez." Erza told the water mage.

"I will." Juvia's gaze was quickly diverted towards the ice mage. "And when this is all over, we'll talk."

" _When_ will it be over?" Gray asked, bitter. He didn't like one bit that she was leaving again.

"I have no idea." She sighed and Yukino approached her before hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry I won't be going with you, but Sting and I need to be here now."

"It sure was fun to go on this crazy adventure, but now it's time for us to go back home." Sting added and Rogue, Minerva and the other Sabertooth members nodded approvingly.

"Of course. I understand." Juvia smiled at the couple. "Congratulations; you two."

After winking at them, she walked away and no one tried to stop her because they knew that, this time, she would be coming back.

* * *

 **Crocus, many hours later**

When Juvia and Arcadius were flying above the Mercurious, the first thing she noticed was the group of reporters gathered in front of the palace. They had probably come from Alvarez and were hoping to interview her.

"They've been there all day." He sighed.

"Did my father say anything to them?" She would've guessed that the king would provide some excuse.

"He said that you are recovering." Arcadius answered.

"So he told them that I was injured before the wedding?" Juvia raised a brow.

"It was the best way to explain why you had come back." He shrugged.

They remained silent once she thought over how she would manage to get in when the reporters were blocking the front door.

Once the ship was landing, Arcadius quickly explained how to get to a secret entrance near the gardens and offered to distract them.

Using a new spell she had learned, Juvia turned into a puddle to get away from the crowd without anyone noticing her.

Once inside the castle, she tried guiding herself towards her chambers, but ended up getting lost.

Luckily, she came across Darton and a few soldiers who had come from the king's office. They led her towards where her father and Hisui were gathering with Princess Rebecca and Prince Shiki, whom Juvia had yet to meet.

After thanking Darton, she knocked on the door and soon heard her father's voice. "Come in."

"Are you feeling better, Juliet?" Hisui asked once she had entered the office.

"Yes, I am." Juvia smiled at her sister before her eyes fell upon the unfamiliar couple.

"So you're Hisui's sister?" Shiki nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Rebecca smiled brightly.

"It's nice to meet you too." The water mage curtsied.

"Please, there's no need for that." Shiki told her, chuckling.

"We've never cared much for formalities." Rebecca added, shrugging.

"Well, you're certainly different from what I imagined." Juvia smiled at them.

"Now I wonder what Hisui's told you about us." Shiki turned to his former fiancée, who shrugged.

"I barely told her anything." King Toma interrupted their conversation, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry for cutting this meeting short, but Juliet and I need to discuss what to do about Alvarez."

"I gather the Emperor isn't too happy that she left him at the altar." Shiki noted.

"Do you think they're going to declare war?" Rebecca asked, eyes wide with fear.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Hisui whispered.

"If they do, you can count on us." Shiki reassured her. "We're ready to lend Fiore our forces if necessary."

"That's very kind of you." Juvia told him, surprised.

"Thank you for offering your aid." Toma nodded in his direction. "However, I truly hope it won't be necessary."

"After everything I've done to avoid going to war, I'm not giving up so easily." Juvia stated.

Unfortunately, the letter she sent inviting Zeref to come to Crocus so that they could talk about what happened never received an answer.

They never got a chance to discuss Dimaria's actions or his past, and part of her wondered if his lack of response was because he was mad at her or if something had happened.

* * *

 **A few hours before**

There was a woman standing in the middle of a field. Her skin was pale, eyes light green while her hair, which was placed in a braid, was a darker color.

She wore a turquoise dress that fell at her feet and a crown made of white roses rested atop her head. Her mere presence in the field made new flowers bloom and trees quickly grow.

Everything was silent, until a shadow suddenly appeared beside her. "Ankhseram." She greeted him casually, without moving to face him.

"Gaia." He greeted her respectfully. "Are you pleased now?"

Her eyes focused on the oak tree that she was creating. "Very much so."

"I'll admit, I didn't think that giving Zeref a choice was a good idea." Ankhseram admitted. "But in the end he did exactly what you said he would."

"I never doubted that he would choose the girl's happiness over his own." Gaia smiled. "He's an exceptional human and a good hearted one too."

Ankhseram chose to take human form again. "Still, do you really believe that he deserves a second chance?"

"Anyone who's capable of sacrifice deserves a second chance." She finally looked at him.

"Is that why you spared Natsu Dragneel and the other girl?" He raised a brow.

"I spared them because they didn't need to die." Gaia answered as if it was obvious. "After all, three lives have been taken so the balance has been kept even after I saved them."

"That is true." Ankhseram conceded before frowning. "But what happens now?"

"Now we can leave." She answered, clearly pleased. "There are no more threats to the girl's life, so we don't need to interfere anymore."

"Are you sure about that?" The god of death wasn't so certain. "Because we thought the same about Iris."

"What happened to Iris was a mistake." She admitted, sighing. "But this time I will keep an eye on her daughter until we find a new key."

"I have a feeling that won't take long." Ankhseram said.

"Come now." She stepped forward, approaching the oak tree where a portal was created and he reluctantly followed her.

The two of them didn't hesitate to cross it, disappearing along alongside the tree.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **What did you think of the reveal that Anna witnessed Acnologia's death? In case it wasn't clear, that's the reason she decided to seek Lucy. At first she wanted to talk to Zeref, but after she didn't find him in Alvarez, she went to Fairy Tail.**

 **Also, what will the Spriggan 12 do now that Zeref is dead? How will they explain it and who will take his place?**

 **Lastly, what did you think of the plot with Natsu?**

 **Next chapter: Implications. Both Juvia and her father wonder about secrets that could have huge implications for the future. Meanwhile, Fairy Tail gains new allies in the fight against Alvarez and Gray has a deep conversation with the most unexpected person.**


	22. Implications

**Hello again, dearest readers.**

 **First of all, I want to apologize for the delay with this chapter. Last week was my birthday, so it was pretty crazy, and I had little time to write. That's why I decided to post my newest one-shot Normal and the second chapter of No One Should Replace You.**

 **The latter's a really old story, but I'd advise you to take a second look. The second chapter is filled with Gruvia fluffy moments.**

 **As for this story, I must admit that this chapter and the next one probably won't be your favorites. I think you might find them rather boring compared to the rest of the story; or maybe even unnecessary.**

 **However, they are what I'm calling "fan service" chapters. I felt like I owed Stingyu and Gruvia shippers a few more scenes. After all, this story is supposed to be mainly about them yet they got little screen time.**

 **I hope you'll bear with me as we go through these rather slow chapters and do enjoy the nice moments between the characters. Maybe you can consider this your break from the crazy plot twists and deaths.**

 **For the shoutouts:**

 **Allie : I am so glad you loved them, dear! **

**godavariflowsby : What an interesting theory and I'll give you a SPOILER: You might be half right.**

 **Star197 : Sorry you had to wait so long.**

 **Guest : Wow thank you! I'm glad you think it's better than in the manga. Everyone worries for war in this story.**

 **MasterGildarts : I think you missed the part when Ankhseram told Zeref that he had already eliminated Acnologia. Yes, great point about Anna witnessing his defeat and that's exactly why I wrote it that way. The gods are preferring to keep their distance and interfere only when they deem necessary.**

 **It will take a while, but you will learn exactly what the Spriggan 12 are planning. For now, let's just say that while there might be discrepancies, the most important word comes from the person who will take Zeref's place as Alvarez's Emperor.**

 **I am so glad you believe that** **not knowing what could happen is part of the fun. In this story, the plot twists come so suddenly that not even I know where's going sometimes.**

 **Juvia23 : Your review gave me some relief since you said that things are starting to make sense. At this point, most things should indeed make sense to you, except for the parts with Iris which will be explained in the sequel. **

**Anyways, you'll see more about the Spriggan are planning in within the next 3 chapters. I'd advise you not to hold your breath on how Gray and Juvia's relationship will end. There is still a lot they have to go through in this story and the sequel. All I can tell you now is that they won't be getting the happy ending they imagine.**

 **Guest 2 : That's not good. At this point you're supposed to get less confused, not more. I do advise you to reread everything, but also let me know whatever doubts you may have. I'll try to answer them as best as possible. As for the rest of your message, can I send you via PM since it doesn't really relate to the story? What's your username? **

**I hope you're ready for the feels with Gruvia and Stingyu. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail, October 18th**

Once Juvia was gone, everyone started considering her last words to Sting and Yukino.

"Why did she congratulate you?" Natsu asked, frowning.

"Oh My God." Lucy gasped. "Are you pregnant?"

"Congratulations, Sting." Rogue happily told the dragon slayer, who blushed.

"It's not true." His face paled once he turned to his fiancée. "Is it?"

"No, I'm not pregnant." Yukino reassured him.

"Then what's going on?" Rufus asked, raising a brow.

"You're all so wrong." Minerva scoffed before approaching the celestial mage. Taking her hand, she examined the ring. "That's a nice ring. Did you get it in Alvarez, Sting?"

"So you two are engaged?" Rogue asked.

"That's amazing!" Lucy beamed at Yukino.

"How did this happen?" Gajeel asked, raising a brow, and the couple frowned once they remembered how Sting's proposal had been ruined. Then, as they recalled the wonderful moment when Yukino finally gave her answer, they couldn't but to smile.

* * *

 _ **Earlier in Temple Olympia**_

 _Everyone was silent, contemplating Juvia's words about Zeref, until Sting broke it. "Yukino?" He stared wide-eyed as the celestial mage finally awoke._

 _"Is she awake?" Hisui asked, attention now diverted towards her close friend._

 _Yukino blinked a few times and took in deep breaths before her eyes focused on her boyfriend. "Sting?"_

 _"You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice." He felt a lump in his throat and fresh tears threatened to fall._

 _"Are you…okay?" He helped her sit, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist._

 _"I'm fine." Sting reassured, unable to keep his eyes off her._

 _"And Juvia?" Yukino looked around until her eyes found midnight blue._

 _"I'm okay." They smiled at each other before her eyes scanned the room again, stopping on Sorano. "You…You're Sorano."_

 _"Yes." The older mage smiled. "I'm glad to see you again, Yukino."_

 _"I've been looking for you for so long…" Yukino frowned. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Why?" Sorano approached her, letting Macbeth take control of the Temple. "I should've come to you sooner, but I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me."_

 _"Why wouldn't I…" She interrupted the younger mage._

 _"Because I've committed so many terrible sins." Sorano looked down. "I don't deserve to be your sister."_

 _"Don't say that." Yukino shook her head._

 _"But that was before you joined Crime Sorciere, right?" Sting joined in. "Aren't you guys trying to make up for all that?"_

 _"Who are you again?" Sorano asked instead._

 _"Sting's my boyfriend." Yukino answered before correcting herself. "Actually, fiancée would be more accurate."_

 _Sting's eyes widened. "Really? So that means…" Taking him by surprise, she leaned in and kissed his lips._

 _"Yes. I'll marry you." He smiled giddily and snaked an arm around her waist, bringing her close for another kiss._

 _"I never get tired of watching you two being cute." Juvia said, smiling._

 _"I'd say the same about Jellal and Erza." Meredy took the opportunity to tease her comrade, who blushed._

 _"It's kinda awkward when there's an audience." Sting said after the couple pulled apart._

 _"At least they're not going to take you away." Yukino noted and he frowned at the reminder._

 _"I can't believe I lost the ring." Much to his surprise, she smiled._

 _"But you haven't." Reaching inside her dress, she pulled out her keys before summoning Libra._

 _Everyone stared at the celestial spirit in amazement once she approached Sting. "I believe this belongs to you."_

 _"Thanks." He took the ring from her extended hand before turning to Yukino. "What would I do without you?"_

 _"Hopefully you won't have to find out." She frowned a bit, but a smile replaced it once he gently took her hand and placed the ring on her finger._

 _"You two seem happy together, so I guess I approve." Sorano said, watching the couple admire it._

 _"Thanks, I guess?" Sting said while Yukino smiled._

 _"I hope that you'll find someone who makes you happy too." Unnoticed by anyone, Macbeth smiled at this._

 _"I don't know if I deserve it." Sorano admitted, frowning._

 _"You do." Yukino quickly reassured her. "I have no doubt that your sins will be forgiven someday and you'll walk the path of light alongside me."_

 _"I would like nothing more." The two sisters shared a look, but their attention was soon turned to Macbeth once he announced that they had arrived in Fiore._

* * *

Everyone was congratulating the happy couple when the door was opened again to reveal two unexpected visitors.

"Jellal?" Erza's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" Makarov asked, raising a brow.

"I guess Juvia forgot to mention that we were coming." Meredy whispered, nervous.

"Where is she?" Jellal frowned once he failed to find the water mage.

"She left a few minutes ago." Gray explained.

"Left for where?" Meredy asked, clearly confused.

"Back to Crocus." Gajeel answered shortly.

"I see." Jellal nodded, understanding.

"Well, it is lovely to see you again, Meredy." Lyon happily greeted the pinkette, who smiled.

"It's nice to see you too." Many people stared between them in confusion.

"What's happening?" Wendy whispered after coming to Chelia's side.

"I have no idea." The latter answered.

"Since when do you know her?" Gray was the one who voiced what they were all thinking.

"We met during the Games, don't you remember?" The older ice mage raised a brow.

Meredy then turned to Gray. "I guess I never thanked you either for saving my life."

"You're…welcome?" He was still confused.

"In any case, we came here to offer our services now that the war against Alvarez seems inevitable." Jellal said, eyes locked on Erza's.

"You don't have to risk everything for us." She shook his head.

"This isn't even about you." Gajeel added.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean we'll just stand by and watch it happen." Meredy stated.

"Fighting beside you will give us a chance to oppose Zeref, which is Crime Sorciere's main goal." Jellal said.

"Very well, then." Makarov nodded.

"Thanks for your help." Natsu smiled at their new (more like old) allies.

"Now that Crime Sorciere is joining us, I do feel less uneasy." Levy admitted.

"We're still at a huge disadvantage." Gray disagreed.

"We need to learn more about the enemy." Erza said. "Master, is there anything else that you can tell us about the Spriggan 12?"

"I've told you all that I know." Makarov frowned.

"Maybe we can provide more details." Yukino suggested.

"We did meet some of them while we were living in Alvarez." Sting added.

"That would be useful." Erza nodded.

They decided to gather in a circle once again once Makarov had Mirajane draw the names of each Spriggan Member that they knew plus their type of magic.

While everyone was focused on this new info, Lyon approached Meredy and tapped her shoulder.

"What is it?" She looked at him in confusion.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow." He whispered, aware that Chelia was watching them.

Meredy considered his suggestion for a few moments before coming to a decision. "Okay."

"Okay?" Lyon asked, surprised by her answer.

"Yeah. Lunch sounds good." She gave him a bright smile before looking towards Jellal, who was whispering something to Erza. "I just have to find an excuse to tell Jellal."

"I get the feeling that he doesn't like me." Lyon commented.

"He's just overprotective." Meredy's smile vanished and she sighed. "Ever since Ultear disappeared, he's been scared I guess."

"I can understand." Ultear's sacrifice had impacted all of them in some way and once Lyon thought about the situation they were currently facing, he hoped that no one else would have to do the same.

* * *

 **Crocus, October 20th**

King Toma was sitting by the desk of his office, concentrated on writing a letter to the new Magic Council when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." He didn't look up from the paper once the door was opened and Colonel Arcadius entered the office.

"Sir, there's a woman here who claims to know you." Sensing confusion in the other man's voice, Toma looked at him.

"Who is it?" Arcadius hesitated before answering.

"She said her name is Anna…Heartfilia?" A long moment of silence passed.

"I see." The king nodded. "Let her in."

"Alright." Arcadius politely bowed before turning around and walking away. It took a few minutes before he returned with the aforementioned woman.

"Your majesty." Anna curtsied and Toma offered her a small smile.

"Please, leave us alone." Arcadius nodded before leaving the room once again.

The king stood up after he was gone and Anna walked further inside the office. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the large portrait. "She looks beautiful."

"She was." Pain crossed her face.

"I know I've said this before, but I'm sorry about what happened to her." He sighed. "So am I."

Anna looked away from the painting, facing him. "Although, at least you must be happy that your daughter was found."

"I only wish the circumstances were different." Toma admitted.

"I met her a few days ago when she was in Fairy Tail." He immediately tensed.

"Did you tell her…" She shook her head.

"I thought it was best to keep it a secret." Looking back at the painting, Anna frowned. "But I'm starting to think that there are some details even we don't know."

"What do you mean?" Toma wondered, confused.

"Zeref mentioned a strange tale that was told to him by Acnologia." She paused, letting that information sink in. "It was about 4 keys, one representing each element, and the dangerous secret that they sealed away."

"What does that have to do with Iris?" He had a feeling that he didn't want to know.

"A few days ago, as I was following Acnologia, he once again mentioned those keys." Anna thought over everything she had heard, unaware of the effect her words had on him.

"Acnologia? So you've been following the dragon king?" Toma's eyes widened, shock clear on his face.

"Iris was running from him. She feared him." Anna continued, ignoring his comment. "And he said that the keys were killed, but what if one of them survived?"

"What are you saying, exactly?" She looked back at the painting. "I'm just saying that there might be more to Iris than what we know."

He shrugged. "I always knew Iris had her secrets, but I trusted her to tell me when she was ready."

"Too bad she was killed before that time came." Anna frowned. "Speaking of which, you never told me what happened to the killer."

"He's imprisoned at ERA." Toma informed her.

"So he's still alive?" Her eyes widened.

"Death would be too good for him after what he did." His hands balled into fists, anger rising within him.

"Aren't you worried that his daughter will search for him?" She asked, concerned.

"Why would she?" He raised a brow. "As far as she knows, he abandoned her shortly after she was born."

"It's too dangerous to keep him alive, Toma." Anna urgently told him. "If he ever escapes..."

"He won't." Toma firmly stated and she sighed, knowing he wouldn't change his mind. "We'd better hope that all these secrets won't have any implications in the future."

"I've got bigger problems to focus on now." Toma glanced back at his desk and the partially written letter to the Magic Council.

"Alvarez. They're certainly a problem and I only wish I had managed to talk to Zeref before." Anna regretfully said.

"Sometimes it baffles me how you can talk about him so naturally." She shrugged.

"He's not as bad as people make him out to be." Remembering Juliet's words, he nodded slightly.

"I know." Glancing towards the clock, Anna stepped back. "I need to go now, I promised Natsu that I would return today."

"Thank you for visiting." Toma offered a small smile which she mirrored.

"Of course. I hope you'll be careful, your majesty." She curtsied before turning around and walking away, leaving him with a lot to think about.

* * *

 **Nearly 2 weeks later**

"Are you kidding me? Just let me in!" Gray complained. He stood in front of the main door to the palace and the guards were blocking him entrance.

"No one is allowed to go inside." One of them informed him.

"I need to speak with Princess Juliet." The ice mage protested, frustrated.

"You may leave a note to be passed to the princess." Gray shook his head. _That wasn't enough._ He needed to make sure that she was okay. After all, she had promised to keep in touch yet two weeks had passed and nothing.

"It's an emergency." He tried. "I need to see her."

The door was opened, but from the inside. A man stepped out; he was short with white hair and dark green eyes. The king. "What's going on here?"

"Your majesty…" The ice mage was unsure what to say.

"Your majesty, this man is demanding to go inside and talk to princess Juliet." One of the guards explained.

"We already told him no one is allowed to, but…" Toma looked at the unexpected guest.

"I see." Nodding slightly, he made a decision. "You may follow me, then."

"Really?" The last thing Gray had expected was for the king of all people to let him in.

"I think it's about time we have a chat." Toma entered the palace and the ice mage followed him inside.

He had only been there once before, so he wasn't familiar with it. They walked through many corridors until the king stopped at a door.

Opening it, he led them inside an office-looking room and Gray's eyes were quickly diverted to the painting.

"Juvia?" Toma chuckled.

"No, that is her mother, queen Iris." He explained, sitting down on the red couch.

"I gotta say, I didn't expect you to let me inside the palace." Gray said.

"I thought it was about time you and I talked." The king informed him.

"Why?" The ice mage was confused.

"Juliet's told me a lot about you." Toma answered, signaling for him to sit on the couch. "After we were reunited, she mentioned your relationship and I already knew that she loved you. It was as clear as day and I could see that you loved her too."

Gray joined him on the couch, unsure what to say. "I do love her."

"Yet you abandoned her." Toma continued. "After months living together and sharing a life, you left with no warning." He stood up and began pacing the room.

"When Juliet told me, I was angry at you. I spent months hating you so it wasn't hard for me to approve of her new relationship with the Emperor."

The mention of Zeref had the ice mage tensing up. "I really thought that the two of them were falling in love and she was happy, but now I know that she was only pretending."

"But what do you want from me?" Gray asked, really confused.

"I want to hear your side of the story." Toma sat back on the couch. "Now that the wedding is over and I know who Juliet really wants to be with, I want to make sure that you deserve my daughter's love."

* * *

 **Later, inside Juvia's chambers**

Juvia sat on a purple chair facing the fireplace, lost in thought. She had asked to be alone, but that only made her vulnerable to the tricks of her mind.

 _"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you, even less without saying anything."_

 _"It's alright. I understand why you did it." She really did. "You were trying to protect me."_

 _"Exactly." Gray said before taking her hands in his. "The last thing I wanted was to put you in danger, because…." Taking a deep breath, he confessed again. "Because I love you, Juvia."_

Gray loved her. He had admitted it more than once and she knew it to be true, so why didn't it feel right?

 _"You can't always choose your future. However, I assure you that I'll make sure yours is as happy as possible." Zeref said._

 _"What exactly do you mean?" She asked, confused._

 _Instead of directly answering her question, he said something else. Something that confused her. "I'm committed to you, Juliet. Even if I didn't expect it, I can no longer hold back."_

Zeref. He was the reason why. He had taken everything she knew and twisted it, showing her a new side of the world.

For so long Juvia had believed him to be evil, but now she knew he wasn't. She knew exactly who he was and couldn't help but to feel some sympathy towards him.

However, sympathy wasn't love. She didn't love him, so why was the thought of him messing with her feelings for Gray?

 _"I always feel like it was my fault that I lost them." Zeref admitted._

 _"How so?" How could he feel responsible when his family had been killed by a dark guild?_

 _"I don't know." She had a feeling that was a lie. "But I felt like they only died because they were close to me."_

 _He proceeded then to explain how he believed there was a certain darkness in him, something evil, and Juvia wasn't sure what to say._

 _Agreeing with his words might lead him to suspect her, but denying them didn't feel right._

 _Thus she settled for something neutral, which unknowingly gave him hope. "I don't believe anyone is purely evil. We are all capable of being good and selfless."_

That night. When she heard him talk about death and darkness, something changed.

It had been, perhaps, the moment she truly realized that he might not be as evil as the world believed. His pain and self hatred had been so obvious and she had felt the need to comfort him.

Juvia guessed that's why she had kissed him.

What she didn't understand, though, is what happened next. She didn't know why _that_ thought had been so prevalent or why she had asked him to stay.

It had been a mistake, but surely Zeref didn't feel the same way. Why, then, had he made her forget what happened?

Juvia sighed. Everything had been so confusing, so hazy, and the doubt was eating her away. She had spent two weeks waiting for his response, but couldn't even be sure that her letter had reached him.

Alvarez had closed their borders the day after the wedding, so no one knew what was happening there. Although there had been no attacks thus far, it was likely that they were preparing for war.

"Juliet, we have to go." Hisui suddenly entered the room, disrupting Juvia's alone time.

"What is it?" The water mage was concerned by the panic in her sister's eyes.

"There's a ship coming in the direction of the palace." Hisui explained. "It belongs to Alvarez."

"Alvarez?" Juvia quickly stood up, beginning to panic as well.

"The Sabertooth guild were the ones who spotted it, and they said that they sensed immense magic power coming from it."

"The Spriggan 12." She realized.

"We have to go." Hisui repeated and the water mage didn't think twice.

The two of them rushed through the maze of corridors until they were before the king's office and Arcadius opened the door after they knocked. Once inside, they were met by the most unexpected person sitting beside the king. "Gray?"

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **Did you enjoy nice Stingyu/Lyredy moments?**

 **Also, what did you think of my rather brilliant idea (modesty aside) to have Gray and Toma interact? It was about time this conversation happened and you can bet it's going to have repercussions in the future.**

 **Lastly, what do you think is Alvarez's goal? Why are the Spriggan 12 on their way to Crocus?**

 **Next chapter: Trust. After 2 weeks apart, Gray and Juvia reunite, but the circumstances couldn't be worse. Besides the imminent threat of an attack coming from Alvarez, they are forced to face the consequences of their earlier choices.**

 **I'll try to have it finished by July 10th. Think we can try 10 reviews?**


	23. Complicated

**Hello everyone.**

 **It's been forever, hasn't it? I do apologize for that, but I feel like this break has been exactly what I needed to get back into this story.**

 **Now I've already started planning the sequel (and there will be one. Or maybe two. Who knows?) and am pretty sure of the direction things are going.**

 **I have also written many one-shots such as Comfort, Emergency and Ice-Castle; plus a short-story titled** ** Dangerous Game, which I am in love with.**

 **Anyways, let me (finally) reply to your reviews to chapter 22:**

 **Guest : Here is the next update.**

 **introvertedlover2 : I know the wait is frustrating, but don't they say that good things come in good time? 😀**

 **Also, YESSS improvement! Both Gray and Juvia have come so far and I love how open he is about loving her now. 😍**

 **Are you ready to see more Gray x Toma interactions? 😉**

 **And Gruvia future? You have no idea what's coming 😏**

 **And YESSS Stingyu and Lyredy! All the ships be rising in this book and I'm living 😍😍😍**

 **Lastly, you'll see Juvia's reaction soon and yep it's not going to be good.**

 **Allie : YESSS MY GIRL! I'm glad you enjoyed the breather cause this story's about to get crazy and angsty again 😏**

 **You Don't Know Me150 : I love how you called it the "Talk". Yep, that was a long time coming even though I planned on including it quite late. Also, we need all the ships moments and I intend to deliver.**

 **MasterGildarts : Awww I'm so glad you enjoyed the Stingyu proposal. I thought it was so cute while I was writing.**

 **And yes the Gray x Toma moment was a long time coming and I love that I remembered to include it.**

 **Guest : I assure you he wasn't lenient about Avatar, but this chapter takes place after that whole talk so you don't get to see it.**

 **Maybe I'll write it in the future, who knows?**

 **Also, yes Juvia still has an emotional connection to Zeref because even though she doesn't love him, she does feel compassion and empathy towards him. There's also the issue of "that night" which will be further explored in the next chapter.**

 **You can bet she won't be happy to learn he's gone. However, knowing it was what he wanted, she won't be too devastated either.**

 **Star197 : Yes, Juvia feels compassion and empathy towards Zeref, but it gets deeper than that. The next chapter will bring up the issue of "that night"and you'll learn the real reason why she can't get him out of her mind.**

 **Happy reading, lovely people!**

* * *

 **Sabertooth, November 3rd**

"This is fun." Sting commented while taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Yes." Yukino agreed. She lay on a bench by his side, enjoying the sun.

He put the drink down on a small table before turning to her. "I wonder if Juvia's having fun at the castle."

Yukino's smile faltered. "I'm worried, Sting." She sat up and wrapped both arms around her knees. "It's been too weeks and..."

"I know, babe." The dragon slayer nodded. "I'm worried about her too, but there's nothing we can do now."

They had already tried going to the palace and were told by the guards that princess Juliet wasn't allowed to have any visitors, thus they had no way of knowing whether she was okay or not.

All they could do now was await for Juvia to contact them.

"Why the long faces?" The couple turned to Minerva and Rogue, who were approaching them.

"I thought we were celebrating your return." The former raised a brow.

"We are." Yukino reassured them, putting on a smile.

"Good." A satisfied look came upon Minerva's face.

"How are you doing, guild master?" Sting playfully turned to Rogue; who frowned.

* * *

 ** _2 weeks before_**

 _"Are you sure about this, Sting?" Rogue asked, eyes wide._

 _"Yeah." Sting offered him a bright smile. "You've earned it, man."_

 _"I'm sure you'll continue to be a great master." Yukino beamed at the unsure shadow dragon slayer._

 _"I was only holding the position for you." Rogue whispered._

 _"And you've done a great job." Minerva told him, smiling genuinely._

 _"Yeah, man. You deserve to keep the title, so stop complaining." Olga added._

 _Rogue took in a deep breath. "Okay, then. If you're sure..."_

 _Sting smiled. "I am." He swung an arm around Yukino's shoulders and the couple glanced at each other with the happiest smiles. "I'll be too busy planning the wedding to be Sabertooth's master."_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want your job back?" Rogue asked.

"Nope." Sting shook his head before glancing at Yukino. "I'm good."

"I can't believe you two are already getting married." Minerva said, to which the couple was confused.

"Why not?" The celestial mage wondered.

Before there could be a response, they heard a loud sound: making them glance at the sky.

"It's a ship." Rogue noted nonchalantly.

"Yukino..." Sting's face paled once he noticed the symbol.

Yukino gasped. " Oh, no. It's from Alvarez."

"Not good." Minerva whispered, watching as it flew towards was no question on where it was going or who it was after.

"Come on, we have to go." Sting stood up and already started rushing away from the guild; Yukino and the others following closely behind. Would they make it in time?

* * *

 **Later, in Crocus**

"Gray?" The ice mage quickly stood up once he saw her.

"Juliet." It felt weird to call her by another name. " Are you okay?"

The water mage offered a tired smile. "I'm fine."

Hisui frowned at this. "Are you sure about that?"

Toma interrupted Juvia's response. "We can't afford to waste any time." He stood up from the couch and glanced at Arcadius and the other 3 guards who were in the room.

"Gather our army and the Hungry Wolf Nights. We'll need all of our defences in place." They nodded before leaving.

As soon as they were gone, Juvia turned to Gray again. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you." He answered, concerned. "You said that you'd keep in touch, but we hadn't heard from you in weeks."

"I already explained to him that it was my decision for you not to communicate with anyone outside this castle." Toma quickly said.

"I appreciate that you've been protecting me, father, but now it's time for me to protect you." He already knew what she was going to ask.

"The Spriggan 12 are extremely dangerous and I have no doubt that you're their primary target."

Gray looked at the older man with determination. "Sir, I can promise that I won't let any harm come to her."

Toma nodded. "I trust you to keep my daughter safe while we deal with the enemy."

"Did I miss something?" Hisui stared between the two men in confusion.

"Father, please." Juvia tried. "Let me fight. I can't stand by watching people risk their lives to save me."

"And I can't risk losing you again." He replied, fear and sorrow clear in his tone.

"You need to be smart about this, sister." Hisui said, placing a firm hand on Juvia's shoulder.

"Agreed." Gray nodded, approaching the two women. "You should stay out of this one."

There was the sound of shots being fired, turning their attention to the window. They could see that the ship was almost arriving at the palace and the Royal Guard was doing their best to take it down.

"This argument is over." Toma stated before turning back to the ice mage. "Now, you can take Juliet back to her chambers. I've already instructed the guards to keep watch, so you should be safe there."

"Alright, sir." Gray turned to the water mage, giving her a pleading look.

"What about you, father?" Juvia's gaze didn't divert from the king.

"Hisui and I will wait here." Toma informed her. "Arcadius and the other guards will be back soon."

"Come on." Gray called her, extending a hand. They were all confused when she hesitated before taking it.

"Please, be careful." Giving her family one last worried look, Juvia allowed the ice mage to lead away from the office.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

"Any signs of the enemy, Master?" Cana approached Makarov, who was sitting on the corner of the guild alongside Warren.

"Nothing." The older man sighed.

"Why are they taking so long to attack us?" She wondered, frustrated.

"You almost sound like you want them to." Mirajane remarked while putting a drink in front of Makarov.

"I just hate this constant waiting." Cana said, crossing her arms.

"Tell me about it." They turned towards Gajeel, who was approaching them with Levy. Once again, the two of them were holding hands and no one commented on it.

"He's been itching to punch someone." The petite woman informed, rolling her eyes.

"Last I recall, you punched Gray just yesterday." Cana raised a brow.

"That wasn't nearly satisfying enough." The dragon slayer remarked. "It's no fun when the opponent doesn't even fight back."

"Why are you so mad at him anyway?" Mirajane asked, curious.

"He still hasn't forgiven Gray for what happened with Juvia." Levy replied, letting go of Gajeel's hand and sitting down on the empty chair in front of Makarov.

"Well, you can't stay mad at him forever." Mirajane told the dragon slayer while passing the script mage a glass of water.

"Sure I can." He disagreed, crossing his arms.

"I have a feeling that he's mad enough at himself." Levy commented before taking a sip.

"You know Gray." Cana sighed. "He has this tendency to blame himself for everything that goes wrong, so you shouldn't be so hard on him."

Gajeel uncrossed his arms once his expression changed from angry to sympathetic. "Maybe you're right."

"They're here!" Warren suddenly yelled, scaring everyone.

"Jeez, man. Don't scare us like that." Max yelled from the other side of the room, where he had been chatting with Kinana and Laki.

"Wait…Are you saying that the Spriggan 12 are here?" Lisanna asked, eyes widened.

"Well, they're not exactly here." Warren looked back at his Magic Radar.

"Where are they?" Makarov urgently inquired.

"Crocus. I think they're heading for the palace." Everyone shared equally fearful looks.

"Juvia." Gajeel whispered, tensing up.

"There is no way we can make it in time." Levy quickly concluded.

"We still have to do something." Cana declared, looking between them.

"Master, what do you suggest we do?" Mirajane asked Makarov, who was silently considering the situation.

"I believe our best course of action is to stay here." He informed, much to their surprise.

"No way!" Gajeel yelled, standing up..

"Gajeel, calm down." Levy tried to soothe him.

Ignoring her hand on his arm, he stepped bad, glaring at Makarov. "There ain't no way I'm staying here while Juvia's in danger!"

The latter gave him an understanding look. "I understand your concern, but there's nothing we can do for her."

"You gotta trust that Gray will protect her." Mirajane tried, but it only made him more agitated.

"That's not very reassuring." He began pacing, clearly anxious.

"Besides, Juvia can take care of herself." Cana pointedly added.

"Our only choice right now is to have faith in them." Makarov stood up from his chair and glanced around the room. "In the meantime, we'll prepare for the possibility that they'll come here next."

Even though they had spent the past two weeks preparing themselves for this attack, they somehow felt more unready than ever.

* * *

 **Back at the palace**

Once they arrived in front of Juvia's room, the guards politely bowed to the princess before allowing the couple inside.

Gray looked around with interest while Juvia plopped herself on the same purple chair from before. "This place is nice."

"Yes." Quickly noticing her somber mood, he approached her.

"I know you're upset about staying behind, but it will be fine." She sighed, staring at the fireplace.

"I'm tired of watching people get hurt because of me." How many times had those same words been stuck in his mind?

"I get that." Gray sat down on a red chair in front of her and silence fell upon them.

Until she quickly broke it. "How are things at the guild?"

"Everyone's on edge." He informed.

"Here too." Juvia frowned. "My father has been so worried that he's kept me pretty much locked in this room."

"That's not so bad." Gray commented, looking around the room.

"It's lonely." The water mage disclosed. "I miss being at the guild with everyone."

"Well, you're not alone anymore." He said before standing and approaching her.

"What are you doing?" She stared at him in confusion once he extended a hand.

"When we were living together, you were always trying to convince me to dance with you." Gray smiled at the memory. "I always said no, but not anymore."

"So you're asking me to dance with you?" Juvia raised a brow while tentatively placing her hand on his.

Instead of replying, the ice mage stepped back; still holding her hand; thus she stood and followed him to the middle of the room.

Once they stood beneath the glistening chandelier, h e let go of her hand and wrapped both arms around her waist; bringing her close. Meanwhile; she wrapped her own around his neck.

Then they danced to the non-existent music for a while; and she was impressed at how good he actually was. "You're a pretty good dancer."

Gray chuckled. "Thanks, but I can't take all the credit." When she raised a brow, he explained. "Erza taught me a few years back; against my will."

"That makes sense." Juvia couldn't help but to laugh.

"It was terrifying." He shivered at the memory. "She was always stepping on my feet."

"I did the same when I was teaching Gajeel. He always complained, but still let me teach him." She told him just before he spun her around.

"He misses you." Gray said and her smile faded. "I miss him too."

"He wants to know when you're coming back." He brought her close again and the water mage sighed.

"I don't know." It wasn't an easy question and the answer still evaded her.

"Look; I know that Juliet can't just disappear, but neither does Juvia." Gray brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

Now that they were so close and she was his only focus, he realised just how awkward the situation was. After all; the concealment spell kept him from recognising her; thus it was like looking at a completely different person.

Even if his brain knew that this was Juvia, his eyes didn't. When he looked into those midnight blue orbs, they seemed changed.

"What's wrong?" She asked; worried when he suddenly went silent.

Letting his hand fall back to her waist as they continued to dance, Gray explained his thought and asked her to remove the spell.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Glancing briefly at the door, Juvia frowned. "The guards don't know, so I need to stay as Juliet."

"So is this how it's going to be from now on?" He asked, disappointed. "Every time we talk I'll be talking to Juliet?"

"I don't know." Everything remained so complicated. She had thought that without the wedding things might be simpler between them, but there were still many obstacles.

They stopped dancing and Gray stepped away from her. The room went silent again as she watched him pace, both thinking over everything that had happened in the past few months.

One question stood out and neither had an answer for it: _Have I made the right choice?_

* * *

 **King's office**

Once Gray and Juvia were gone, Hisui turned to her father. "So, when did you grow so close to Gray Fullbuster?"

"We had a chance to talk earlier today." Toma answered before walking back towards the couch.

"And what did he say?" She followed him, sitting down as well.

"He explained his reason for abandoning Juliet." He replied.

"It must've been a good reason if you're trusting him to keep her safe." Hisui remarked.

"As it turns out, he's always been trying to keep her safe" Toma told her. "Even if he didn't go about it in the best way, I do trust that he'll protect her from Alvarez."

"Well, I can't say I'll be so quick to forgive him." She crossed her arms.

"I thought you liked him, seeing as you always pushed Juliet to admit that the Emperor wasn't the one she loved." He remarked, confused.

"I only did that because I was against the wedding." Hisui explained. "It had nothing to do with Gray Fullbuster."

"Well, you were right." Toma sighed. "Juliet never loved the Emperor, even if she had me fooled."

"She had many people fooled, father." She comforted him, taking his hand and squeezing it. "It's not your fault that you wanted to believe that she was happy."

"At least I know better now." He squeezed back. "It's become clear that Gray makes her happy, so I won't stand in their way."

"Then I won't either." Hisui said before frowning. "Although, I think they'll have bigger problems than our disapproval."

"Yes. They won't manage to be together until the situation with Alvarez is fixed." Remembering the inevitable attack, he let go of her hand before standing and approaching the window.

The ship was so close now that it would hit the castle within minutes. Even the combined efforts of the army and the executioners weren't enough to knock it down.

"What will we do?" Hisui wondered, worried.

"Whatever happens, I won't let anyone hurt you." It was a promise that Toma had every intention of keeping, no matter what it took.

* * *

 **Magnolia**

"There you are, Erza." Jellal approached the scarlet haired warrior who sat on a rock by the river.

"Jellal. I was wondering about you." She offered a smile, but he saw right through it.

"What's wrong?" She scooted over to give him space to sit beside her.

"What isn't?" Erza asked instead.

"I wish things hadn't gotten so... complicated." Jellal sighed.

"I really thought that we were doing the right thing, but now..." She paused and he frowned.

"Are you referring to our plan to infiltrate Avatar?" Why was she bringing it up?

"I was talking to Gray yesterday and he told me how much he regrets it." Erza sighed.

"I understand why he would." Jellal nodded.

"And it's our fault, Jellal." She yelled in frustration. "We're the reason why he's unhappy; and Juvia too."

He took in a deep breath. "I agree, but it's not as if we can go back in time and change our decision."

"So what can we do?" She felt so lost, helpless. Watching Gray suffer without knowing how to help was eating at her.

It took him a while to answer. "We can try to make better choices from now on."

Erza saw an opportunity. "Do you really intend to do that?"

Knowing she was referring to his choice not to be with her, he grew tense. "I do."

"Jellal..." She reached for his hand.

He frowned but allowed her to take it. Watching their fingers intertwine so easily, as if they were always meant to be so, his frown deepened.

 _I don't deserve any of this._ "Erza..."

She squeezed his hand before leaning towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. They grew silent and his body quickly relaxed.

"We'll be okay." Jellal reassured them after a few moments. "And so will Gray and Juvia."

Erza looked up at him, doubt etched on her face. "I really hope you're right."

Unfortunately, neither was aware that the other couple's relationship was about to get even more complicated.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **What do you think of Rogue as Sabertooth's master?**

 **Aldo, any theories are the Spriggan 12 aiming for the Palace?**

 **Lastly, how will Gray and Juvia's complicated situation be resolved?**

 **Sorry again for taking so long to update this. I really hope it doesn't happen again since we've only got two chapters left.**

 **Next one: Surprise. Tension arises with the arrival of the Spriggan 12. Secrets revealed, long awaited explanations and a twist no one saw coming. Will Gray and Juvia be ready to face this new challenge that will affect so many lives?**

 **Let's say 10 reviews and I'll try my best to post it by the beginning of October?**


	24. Surprise

**Hello, lovely people!**

 **Wow, can you believe that we have reached the final chapter of this story?**

 **There were many times when I wondered if this day would ever come, but your encouragement made me work hard to finish this before 2020. Thank you so much for that!**

 **When it comes to fan-fictions, I believe they aren't just written by the authors. It is your feedback and incentive that keeps the story going.**

 **Therefore, I'm doing a shoutout to you, amazing readers:**

 **1-** **Star197 , MasterGildarts and gaby1919: You guys are such a faithful readers. I want to thank each of you immensely for always reading and reviewing my stories. **

**2- introvertedlover2: Your comments always made my day. ;)**

 **3- Allie: Girl, do I even need to mention how much you've helped make this story? You literally took your time learning all of my crazy ideas, so thank you!**

 **4- Guest who suggested I expanded on the Gray + Erza plot: Thank you for inspiring me! **

**5- midnight0sun95, KassfromVenus, Juvia23, ****godavariflowsby** , **aprilcharm41 and You Don't Know Me150: Thanks for the support!**

 **6- KarinaLockser: Gracias! **

**7- i-write-ff-to-procrastinate: Ahhh girl I can't believe you're actually reading it! It means a lot since you're one of my favorite authors!**

 **8- Min from Discord: Without you, this chapter would have never been finished. So thank you! **

**Also, a huge thanks to everyone who has supported Zervia. This ship took me as much by surprise as it did you.**

 **However, I loved writing those emotional scenes and having Zeref fall in love with Juvia. This gave me an opportunity to explore both these characters more deeply and give him a better redemption arc.**

 **In the end, I think I speak for all of us when I say that I am sad Zeref's gone. Even if his death was necessary, it still hurts :(**

 **Anyways... time to get on with the last chapter!**

 **It will focus mainly on Gruvia's relationship as one more obstacle is revealed plus explaining why the Spriggan 12 have come to Fiore.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alvarez, November 2nd**

"Attention, this is Invel Yura, Alvarez's Chief of Staff, speaking on behalf of the Spriggan 12." Juvia and Gray were broken out of their thoughts by the loud voice.

"The ice mage." He tensed, remembering Sting and Yukino's mention of Invel a few weeks before.

"I command that you stop attacking our ship. It's unnecessary, since we came here with no intent of declaring war."

Juvia frowned, unsure whether to believe his words. _Could he be telling the truth?_

"What are you doing?" Gray yelled once she rushed towards the window.

"They're so close." She panicked upon noticing how close the ship was to the palace.

He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her away from the window. "You need to get away before they see you."

But the water mage didn't even hear him; her sole focus was on the ship. "We have come here to speak to his majesty and princess Juliet. Peacefully."

"No way." The ice mage shook his head, letting go of her hand.

"Why isn't Zeref saying anything?" Juvia whispered, frowning. _Was he even there?_

"How stupid do you think we are?" A yell belonging to Arcadius. "We're not letting you anywhere near the king or the princesses."

Before Invel could say more, the ship suddenly exploded once the executioners finally managed to hit it. Juvia's eyes widened in shock while Gray froze.

 _How could they have been taken out so easily? It didn't make sense._

Just as she had suspected, moments after the ship was destroyed three figures appeared before the castle's defenses.

Juvia quickly recognized them as Invel, Brandish and Ajeel. _Why were they really there?_

"Shit!" Gray's eyes widened, recognizing the green haired woman from Caracol Island. _This is not good._

The couple watched as the Spriggan 12 briefly introduced themselves before Invel demanded once again to speak with the king.

After being met with a negative response, Brandish suggested that anti-magic handcuffs be used to prove that they had no intention of causing harm.

This seemed to strike a chord with Arcadius, who; after a few moments of consideration; cautiously approached the trio.

Juvia's breath caught in her throat as she helplessly stared at the scene. _Please, don't hurt him._ Thankfully the Spriggan 12 made no movement against him.

Therefore; Arcadios was able to place the handcuffs around their wrists. After they proved to be unable to use magic; the water mage started to ponder their true intentions.

Before she could reach a decision, though, her father's voice resonated throughout the Mercurious. Surprisingly, he ordered the guards to let the Spriggan 12 into the palace and Arcadios to lead them to his office.

"Is he seriously going to fall for that?" Gray asked; distrust and disbelief clear on his tone.

"Let's go." Juvia turned away from the window and strode towards the door.

"Wait, Juvia…" The ice mage did the same but much faster. Once he was ahead of her, he stopped and turned around. "Let's think this through."

"They're going to meet with my father." She tried to step forward, but he blocked her. "I have to be there."

"I promised him that I would protect you." Gray had a feeling that he wasn't winning this argument.

"You can keep your promise once we're there." Juvia suggested, stepping forward.

"Juvia…" She grinned.

"It will be okay. I know how to handle Invel." He didn't want to know what that meant.

"I really don't like this." Before she could reassure him again, suddenly Juvia felt ill.

"Juvia?" Gray was about to ask if she was okay when she rushed towards the en-suite bathroom.

Upon hearing the sound of someone throwing up, he got even more worried. "She's sick?"

Approaching the bathroom, he was unsure whether to go inside or not. Thus, decided to stay by the door and wait for it to be over.

After long minutes, the sounds finally stopped as the toilet was flushed. "Can I come in?"

There was a groan which Gray took for a yes. Entering the bathroom, he rushed to her side.

"I'm fine." Juvia weakly said, trying to smile.

"Don't lie to me." He pleaded while wrapping an arm around her, helping her stand.

"The...sink." Nodding, he carried her to the sink. After washing her mouth and watering her face, she let out a deep breath. "Okay, now we can go."

"But Juvia..." Gray's protest was interrupted.

"My father is waiting." Juvia turned away from him and walked-more like wobbled-back to the bedroom.

He shook his head and sighed. "That woman." Knowing hoe stubborn she could be, he decided to just keep an eye on her for now.

Later, though, he would convince her to get checked by the royal doctor because it was clear that she _wasn't_ okay.

* * *

 **King's office**

"Is this true?" Toma stared at the three guests in suspicion.

"I'm afraid so." Invel frowned.

"We apologize for withholding this information, but..." Brandish was interrupted by a knock on the door.

After receiving a nod from the king, Arcadios moved to open it; allowing Juvia and Gray to come inside.

"Your highness." Invel greeted her with a bow.

"Are you alright?" Brandish asked, quickly noticing the princess' pale complexion.

"Yes, I'm fine." Juvia smiled slightly.

"So, what's going on?" Gray asked, staring at the newcomers in suspicion.

"Gray Fullbuster." Invel whispered, his anger clear.

Brandish shook her head. "We asked to speak only to the princess."

"He's staying." Juvia said, staring defiantly back at her.

"It doesn't really matter." Ajeel said.

Glancing at him, she quickly noticed the familiar crown resting atop his head; and her face paled even more. "Where is the Emperor?"

The Spriggan 12 shared glances before Invel finally answered. "Your highness, I'm sorry to inform you, but Emperor Spriggan is dead."

Juvia let out a strangled gasp and her knees were suddenly weak. Tears began forming in her eyes as she tried to come to terms with what was said.

She felt sick again and suddenly the world started to spin as the words kept replaying in her mind.

 _Emperor Spriggan is dead. Zeref is dead. Gone. Was that why he hadn't replied to her letter?_

"Wait, what?" Gray screamed, too stunned by the news to notice her state.

"He was murdered 2 weeks ago by Dimaria Yesta." Invel explained. "By the time we discovered that she was plotting to take down the Emperor, it was far too late."

"She had already poisoned him." Ajeel continued. "We discovered his body not long after she tried to kill the princess."

 _Murdered. Dimaria. Poisoned. What was happening?_

It was too much to take. Juvia's knees gave in and she fell forward, barely aware of Gray's scream of her name before her body hit the floor.

* * *

"Juvia!" He quickly knelt down and cradled the now unconscious woman in his arms.

"I imagined the news would be quite...shocking." Invel was nonchalant, unalarmed.

"This isn't just about the Emperor." Hisui disagreed, rushing towards her sister. Falling to her knees, she pressed a hand against Juvia's pale forehead. "She's cold."

"She was also throwing up earlier." Gray worriedly informed.

"Again?" Toma whispered, his concern clear.

"So the princess is ill?" Ajeel asked, appearing concerned.

"We're not certain." The king answered shortly. Though he stood in place, his desire to rush towards Juliet was clear.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the water mage to awake as they heard a groan. "Juliet?" Hisui called.

Juvia sat slowly, eyes closed. Once they opened again, tears were revealed. "He's really gone."

"Yes." Invel confirmed with a nod.

"Why weren't we informed of this as soon as it happened?" Toma turned back to the Spriggan 12, his anger clear.

"We needed time to make some crucial decisions about the future of Alvarez." Brandish answered.

"You must understand that the people have been on edge ever since the announcement of the engagement." Invel continued. "Therefore we needed to act with caution and gather all the information possible before informing our decision."

"What...decision?" Juvia asked between sobs. Hisui squeezed her hand while Gray wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"First we had to decide what to do about Mari...I mean, Dimaria." Brandish began explaining.

"Murdering the Emperor was certainly cause for treason, which might've lead to execution." Ajeel informed before sighing. "However, we underestimated the power of the meridians."

Noticing Invel's disapproving glance on them, Juvia tugged on Gray's arm, signaling for him to remove it. The ice mage frowned, but understood.

"The meridians?" Hisui asked, meanwhile.

"The people who live in Dimaria's village." Ajeel answered with restrained anger. "When we informed everyone of what she had done and her sentence, they revolted."

The two princesses gasped while Toma tensed. They knew very well the terrible consequences of a rebellion.

"It took us a week to contain them, then we spent a few more days debating Dimaria's final sentence. Eventually, we decided that she should be imprisoned instead of executed." Invel concluded the tale.

"And are you certain that she's secure?" Toma immediately wondered.

"She's being held at the palace dungeons and closely watched. There is no escape." Ajeel reassured.

The king stiffened even more, remembering how many times he had told himself the same about the man who had murdered Iris. _What if it's not true?_

"You...the crown..." Meanwhile, Juvia's gaze once again settled on Ajeel. Hisui and Gray held each of her arms once they helped her stand.

"Emperor Spriggan chose me to be his successor in case the marriage failed." He said.

She nodded, attempting to prevent a new flow of tears. _He really was gone._

Gray stared between the three strangers with suspicion. "It's cool of you to tell us about all that, but why did you really come here?"

"I came here to forge a new alliance." Ajeel stepped forward, glancing at Toma.

"Is that so?" The latter wasn't so sure.

"We see no reason to go to war, thus it's our desire to establish peace even without the wedding." Invel added.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Hisui asked, raising a brow.

"A treaty." Ajeel took a paper from inside his coat and showed it to them. "I have already signed it, as well as my wife. Now all there's left is for his majesty to sign it."

Toma nodded. "Very well, then. I will have a read at your proposal." Then, turning to Hisui, his expression turned concerned. "In the meantime, can you take your sister to see the doctor?"

"Father..." Juvia tried to protest.

"You've been feeling sick for far too long."

Gray wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on. I'll help you get there."

Knowing their concerns weren't unfounded, Juvia sighed. "Fine."

Guided by Hisui, they made their way to the royal infirmary in silence; each lost in thought over what had just been learned. While Juvia couldn't stop thinking about Zeref, Hisui worried about the future of Fiore and Gray wondered if the Spriggan 12 were really telling the truth.

 _After all, how could Zeref possibly have been killed if he was supposedly immortal?_

* * *

 **ERA**

A man sat against the wall, eyes closed, humming to himself. He wore a grey robe which covered the multiple injuries across his body. The only visible features were his pale face and bright pink hair.

Upon hearing steps, his eyes immediately opened and he glanced outside of the cell. There were two figures following the long, dark corridor. One he knew to be the guard, but who was the other one?

"Are you sure you want to continue, miss?" They stopped as the guard turned to the woman by side.

"I am sure." Though the prisoner had never heard her voice, it sounded familiar.

 _Who is she?_ He frowned, but chose to ignore them, leaning against the wall again.

The voices drew nearer and he tried not to care. However, upon feeling like he was being watched, the prisoner opened his eyes.

"You have a visitor." She was in front of him now and it wasn't hard to figure out exactly who she was.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected." He smiled slightly.

After staring at him in disbelief for a few moments, the woman took in a deep breath. "Hello, father."

* * *

 **Later, in Crocus**

The guards who were posted outside of the castle immediately went alert when there was a bright, colorful light. However, they relaxed a moment later when it faded to reveal the four Sabertooth members.

"Well, that was exhausting." Minerva fell to her knees, exhausted after having transported them to the Mercurious.

"Will you be okay?" Rogue worriedly asked, coming to her side.

"We made it." Sting celebrated, extending a hand for his fiancée. Yukino gratefully accepted his aid and was pleased once he pulled her to him, both leaning in for a kiss.

Unfortunately, the couple were soon interrupted. "Lady Yukino." They pulled apart to glance at the familiar face.

"Minister Darton?" Rogue and Minerva frowned, not recognizing the man.

"Who is he?" The latter muttered, but the former shook his head.

"We can ask later."

"I assume you are here to speak to Princess Juliet?" Darton asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Yukino stepped away from her fiancée. "I need to know…"

"The princess remains unharmed." The minister interrupted.

Yukino nodded, relieved; while Sting smiled. "That's good to know."

"What about the Spriggan 12?" Rogue decided it was time to ask.

"We appreciate your warning about their arrival." Darton smiled slightly. "However, as it seems, we had no reason to worry after all."

"What do you mean?" Yukino asked, frowning in confusion.

"They declared to having no intent of starting war." He explained. "And his majesty believed them, hence why they are currently in a meeting."

"What?" Sting's eyes widened and he tensed.

"So they're inside the castle?" Rogue asked while helping Minerva stand up.

"Can you please let us in?" Yukino pleaded, clearly distressed.

Darton turned around, nodding at the guards, before glancing at the Sabertooth members. "The king has allowed you to enter the palace. I will escort you to princess Juliet's chambers."

They shared looks, but knew better than to argue. Thus they followed the minister through empty hallways until the familiar room where Juvia had stayed many months before.

A room where two hearts had been broken yet again as the repercussions of this unusual year had brought unexpected news.

* * *

 **Earlier, in the Castle's Infirmary**

"You should have come here earlier, your highness." The royal doctor, Miss. Pythia, worriedly noted while beginning the examination.

"I've been telling her to get checked up for about a week." Hisui sighed.

"Let me guess... She kept telling you she was fine and refused to get help?" Gray asked, sitting on a chair on Juvia's other side.

The jade haired princess was clearly surprised. "How did you know?"

"We've been there, a while go." The couple shared a glance and Hisui nodded.

"Right. When you were living together." The doctor froze.

"What do you mean, your highness?" Juvia's eyes widened and Gray tensed, realising that his comment had just jeopardised her identity.

Luckily, Hisui came up with the perfect lie. "Oh, I mean when Juliet was living in the orphanage."

"Yeah." The ice mage quickly caught on. "I used to live there too."

Pythia stared at him in suspicion, but said nothing. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she went back to the examining the water mage, placing a hand against the latter's forehead.

"Can you tell me again what are your symptoms?"

"Well, I'm always tired." Juvia frowned. "And nauseous. I really don't know why."

"Do you feel any pain?" The doctor asked.

"Migraines. You've been complaining for a while." Hisui remembered.

"Hmmm..." Pythia was thoughtful.

"Do you know what she has?" Gray asked, heart squeezing in fear. His mind went over all the possibilities and the thought of losing her made tears prickle at his eyes. _Not again._

"Just one more question." The doctor turned to the water mage, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Have you...and the Emperor..." A pause. Tension grew. "How should I put this? Hmmm... Have you consummated the marriage?"

Juvia froze, eyes widened and face devoid of color. _How did she know?_

"That's ridiculous!" Hisui immediately shook her head _._

"Of course they didn't!" Gray denied it, but doubt quickly arose.

"Why...Why are you..." The water mage panicked.

Pythia sighed. "I'll take that as a yes." Then she lowered her hand to Juvia's stomach, taking everyone by surprise. A green glow quickly spread across it and the doctor nodded.

"What's going on?" Gray yelled, confused and impatient.

"Doctor?" Hisui asked.

"Congratulation, princess." Pythia offered Juvia a small smile. "You're pregnant."

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**

 **What did you think of the Spriggan 12's plan to blame Dimaria for Zeref's death?**

 **Also, do you believe this new treaty between Ajeel and Toma will work?**

 **Furthermore, do you have any theories on Iris's killer and his** **daughter? You can bet that they will return in the sequel to cause some drama!**

 **Lastly, what are your thoughts on the big reveal?**

 **Well, this is it. The final words, the final chapter. To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel.**

 **On one side, it saddens me to say goodbye to Between Lies. It has been one of my favorite books to write and I absolutely love this plot.**

 **On the other hand, I am eager to move on and get started on the sequel. (or should I say, sequels. ;)**

 **PS: In the end, I decided to write an Epilogue in order to give you more Zervia content (Are you ready to cry?) and a glimpse into how other ships such as Jerza and Gajevy are doing after all this craziness. **

**PSS: I'm also leaving a few clues about the sequel (s) in the Epilogue. **

**It should be posted by Christmas ;)**

 **Till then, I hope you all have a lovely time and thank you so much!**


End file.
